Die dritte Legion
by Silverwoulf
Summary: Harry Potter, der Junge der von einem Unheil ins andere stürzt, sich aber immer wieder durch Glück rettet, wäre ganz glücklich wenn er sich diesmal auch wieder aus dem Schlamassel retten könnte. Nicht nur sich, sondern auch einen gewissen Tränkemeister.
1. Chapter 1

In der Dunkelheit der Nacht, nur den Mond und die unzähligen Sterne als Zeugen, tanzten drei kleine Mäuse auf einem alten Holztisch. Wenn die Tatsache allein, dass diese Mäuse tanzten nicht schon unglaublich genug war, dann war es die Tatsache, dass sie weder Fell noch Fleisch besaßen. Drei kleine Mäuseskelette tanzten im Mondschein auf einem alten Holztisch, in einem kleinen Zimmer, in einem normalen Haus, in einer Straße wie jeder anderen. Natürlich könnte es sich bei den Skeletten um Papier oder Spielzeuge handeln. Doch der Mond, die Sterne und der junge Mann vor dem Tisch wussten, dass es echte Mäuse waren, die ihren Tanz auf dem alten Holztisch vollführten.

Seufzend lies der junge Mann seine drei neuen Haustiere in eine Pappschachtel huschen. Keiner seiner Verwandten sollte sie finden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit wäre so auch schon gering gewesen, aber er wollte es vermeiden. Sie hielten ihn so oder so für einen verrückten Spinner. Da mussten sein Onkel, seine Tante und sein Cousin nicht auch noch Wind davon bekommen, dass er mit den Mäuseresten, die seine Schneeeule zurückließ, spielte. Nun ja, er sah ihnen eher dabei zu wie sie sich bewegten. Gerade als er die Schachtel schließen wollte, huschte eine der Mäuse über seinen Tisch und griff sich den noch ungeöffneten Brief. Sie legte ihn vor ihn und verschwand schließlich.

Er wusste, dass er sich bei seinen Freunden mal melden sollte, aber er fühlte sich nicht danach. Was sollte er ihnen schon erzählen. Er machte nicht viel, abgesehen von schlafen, essen, umherwandern und mit seinen neuen Haustieren zu spielen. Letzteres konnte er ihnen schlecht sagen. _„Ron, Hermione, versteht mich nicht falsch, aber ich kann Toten Leben einhauchen und ihre Skelette nach meinem Willen befehligen." _Genau das was noch gefehlt hätte. Er war sich sicher, dass die meisten eh dachten, dass er einen an der Waffel hatte.

Aber seine Mäuse hatten wohl Recht, er sollte wenigsten nachsehen, was man von ihm wollte.

„_Lieber Harry,_

_es tut uns so furchtbar Leid, dass wir dir jetzt erst schreiben, aber ich bin erst gestern her gekommen und es ist so viel passiert. Wir werden dir alles erzählen, wenn du hier bist, versprochen. Wir sind alle im Hauptquartier und man holt dich einen Tag vor deinem Geburtstag ab. Ich weiß nicht wer kommen wird, aber bitte pass auf dich auf._

_Hermione und Ron."_

Oh, das war, schlecht. Es war der Abend vor seinem Geburtstag. Was hieße, dass er nicht wirklich viel Zeit zum packen hatte. Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen um seinen Verwandten bescheid zu sagen, als die Haustür geöffnet wurde.

„Einen guten Abend. Wir sind hier um Harry abzuholen."

Das hatte sich damit für ihn erledigt, seine Verwandten wussten nun bescheid, dass er nicht länger hier bleiben würde. Remus Lupin hatte das für ihn erledigt. Er war ihm nicht böse darum.

„Abholen? Aber wieso? Sollte er nicht bis Morgen hier bleiben?", fragte seine Tante verwirrt. Nach dem Heuler in seinem fünften Jahr, hatte sich das Verhältnis zumindest zwischen ihm und seiner Tante etwas gebessert.

„Hat Harry Ihnen nichts gesagt? Oh, nun ja. Wir halten es für besser wenn wir ihn heute Abend bereits zu uns nehmen. Für die Sicherheit aller Beteiligten!"

Erwarteten sie, dass sobald die Schutzzauber an seinem Geburtstag aufgelöst wurden, er sofort angegriffen werden würde. Es klang zumindest so und Voldemort und seinen Anhängern wäre es auch zu zutrauen. Seine Verwandten waren damit aber nicht wirklich sicher.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, das konnte ihm eigentlich ziemlich egal sein. Sie hatten sich all die Jahre nicht um ihn geschert, da würde er sich nicht wirklich große Sorgen um sie machen. Aber das würde er niemanden erzählen, er war ja ein so guter Junge.

Er stieg die Treppe hinab und sah in Remus erleichterte Augen. Neben ihm stand Charlie Weasley, der zweitälteste der Weasleykinder.

„Harry, schön dich zu sehen!"

Als Remus ihn in seine Arme schloss, musste Harry erschrocken feststellen wie dünn der Werwolf unter seiner Kleidung wirklich war. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht verriet ihm auch, dass er nicht nur wenig aß. Remus hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und seine Haare hatten einen deutlichen Graustich bekommen.

„Ich sehe fürchterlich aus, nicht wahr? Tut mir leid."

„Nein Remus. Es ist schön dich wieder zusehen. Charlie."

Beide schüttelten einander die Hände. Charlie sah zerzaust aus und Harry hatte an seinen Händen alte Brandwunden gespürt. Etwas was sicher von dem einen oder anderen Drachen herrührte. Er wusste wie garstig die Tiere werden konnten.

„Hast du schon alles gepackt? Wir möchten uns so kurz wie möglich hier aufhalten."

Mit schlechtem Gewissen schüttelte der jüngste Zauberer in der Runde den Kopf. Remus seufzte und schob Harry die Treppe wieder hinauf.

„Ich werde noch kurz etwas mit deinen Verwandten besprechen. Charlie wird dir sicher helfen."

Den voll gestopften Koffer in der Tasche, den Käfig von Hedwig in der anderen, Remus und Charlie auf je einer Seite von ihm stand Harry vor dem Haus seines Paten. Seinem Haus. Er wollte keinen Schritt weiter gehen.

„Harry wir müssen weiter."

Nur schweren Herzens ließ sich der junge Zauberer von Remus weiter schieben. Eigentlich sollte er sich schämen. Der Tod seines Paten, obwohl er schon über ein Jahr her war, tat sicher nicht nur ihm weh. Remus hatte ihn zum Beispiel viel länger gekannt und beide waren sehr gute Freunde gewesen. Er vermutete auch, dass das der Grund war wieso Remus so fertig aussah und nicht die Arbeit für den Orden.

Das Haus war saubere und wirkte etwas freundlicher als noch vor fast zwei Jahren. Im letzten Jahr hatte er nicht das Herz gehabt hier her zu gehen und auch jetzt war es nicht leichter. Aus der Küche strömte der Geruch von Essen und Harry wunderte sich darüber sehr. Es war mitten in der Nacht.

„Harry mein Junge.", Molly Weasley schloss ihn fest in ihre Arme, „Du bist schon wieder so dünn. Komm, das Essen ist gleich fertig und die anderen werden bestimmt auch etwas essen wollen."

„Ist es nicht etwas spät?"

Molly drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, während sie in einen großen Topf voll Suppe rührte.

„Die Sitzung hat länger gedauert als es irgendjemand erwartet hatte. Also gibt es heute spätes Essen."

Eine Ordenssitzung. Harry ahnte worum sie sich zumindest zum Teil gedreht hatte. Ihn. Am morgigen Tag würde er volljährig werden und im September sein letztes Schuljahr antreten. Man erwartete also, dass er dem Bösen im Laufe des Jahres oder nach seinem Abschluss den Gar ausmachte.

Ziemlich unzufrieden mit sich und der Welt ließ er sich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen. Kaum saß er, kamen Hermione und Ron zur Tür hineingestürmt. Wie jedes Jahr fand Harry seine Sicht von einer braunen Wolke aus Haar versperrt.

„Geht es dir gut? Du hast nicht geantwortet. Wir dachten es sei etwas passiert. Wie waren die Ferien bisher? Und es tut mir so leid, wir hätten dir gern so viel früher geschrieben."

„Hermione, es geht mir gut, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht geschrieben habe und es ist nicht so schlimm."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich, wirklich."

Seine beste Freundin ging ein Stück zur Seite um Ron platz zu machen. Der Harry einfach nur eine Hand auf die Schulter schlug und ihn angrinste.

„Man Alter, sie hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht."

Das konnte sich Harry sehr gut vorstellen. Hermione machte sich immer um alles und jeden sorgen. Manchmal berechtigt, manchmal nicht.

Das Essen verlief laut. Nachdem jeder mit einem, es geht mir gut ehrlich, abgespeist wurde, fingen jeder sein Gespräch an. Remus war geblieben, genauso wie Kingsley und Tonks. Harry vermutete, dass beide zu seiner Sicherheit hier waren. Musste man ihn eigentlich immer wie ein rohes Ei behandeln. Dumbledore, McGonagall und einige andere Mitglieder waren direkt nach dem Treffen verschwunden. Harry war nicht böse drum. Mit Dumbledore war er seit Sirius Tod auf schlechtem Fuß und die meisten der anderen kannte er nicht wirklich.

„Junge iss.", meinte Molly sicher zum hundertsten Mal und Harry fragte sich wen sie meinte. Remus oder ihn, „Ihr esst beide wie die Mäuse."

Mäuse. Er konnte seine drei kleinen Freunde wohl für eine ganze Weile nicht mehr aus ihrer Schachtel lassen. Arme Kerlchen.

Ron und seine Familie hatten, nachdem der Fuchsbau abgebrannt war in der ersten Ferienwoche hier ihr momentanes Zuhause gefunden. Und unter Molly Weasleys strenger Hand hatten sie das Haus endgültig auf Vordermann gebracht. Fred und George hatten sich wie es heraus zu hören war scheinbar gekonnt vor der Arbeit gedrückt, in dem sie sich mit ihrem Job etwas mehr als nötig beschäftigten. Sehr zu Rons und Ginnys Missfallen. Wieso Charlie hier war, hatte Harry noch nicht heraus bekommen. Ron war scheinbar genauso Ahnungslos. Hatte wohl aber was mit Drachen und Voldemort zu tun. Was sonst.

Hermione war mit ihren Eltern verreist und hatte dort, das ein oder andere Buch über alte Zaubersprüche aufgegriffen. Ron hatte darauf die Augen verdreht. Hermione und Bücher, was sollte man dazu noch sagen. Außer vielleicht, typisch.

Der Abend war dann recht schnell zu Ende. Als alle fertig waren, schickte Molly alle ins Bett. Remus behandelte sie dabei genauso wie Ron, Harry und Charlie.

„Das macht sie schon den ganzen Sommer über. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse kann ich aus Lupin Weasley machen und mir wachsen rote anstatt graue Haare."

„So schlimm ist sie nun auch nicht. Sie macht sich halt sorgen!", erwiderte Hermione zu Mollys Verteidigung.

„Wieso müsst ihr Frauen eigentlich immer zusammenhalten?", stöhnte Ron und fing sich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf seitens Charlies ein. Ein paar leise Ratschläge an Ron später entschuldigte er sich bei Hermione. War da Harry irgendwas entgangen? Es war ja schon vorher ziemlich deutlich gewesen, dass da wohl etwas mehr als Freundschaft zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden war, aber irgendwie hatte er sich nie wirklich etwas dabei gedacht, weil beide nicht wirklich etwas getan hatten.

„Ron, was hab ich verpasst? Was läuft da zwischen dir und Hermione?"

Harry war klar, dass er genauso viel Taktgefühl an den Tag legen konnte wie Ron es immer tat. Und ihm war bewusst, dass er das gerade getan hatte. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln, er fühlte sich wie immer etwas im Dunkeln gelassen.

Ron drehte sich in seinem Bett zu ihm um. Er konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, von daher war es schwer zu sagen, was Ron gerade dachte.

„Weißt du… ich mochte Hermione ja schon immer. Ein bisschen zumindest. Aber… in letzter Zeit… nun ja… wie soll ich das sagen?"

„Du bist in Hermione verliebt. Ganz einfach."

„Jaah… aber irgendwie glaube ich, dass Hermione das nicht so sieht und so."

„Du weißt nicht ob sie deine Gefühle erwidert und hast nicht den Mut sie zu fragen. Bist du ein Gryffindor oder nicht? Wo ist das Problem?"

Harry war es unbegreiflich. Gut er war noch nie wirklich verliebt gewesen. Ein paar Gefühle für Cho Chang, was aber eher so etwas wie eine kleine Verliebtheit gewesen war und etwas für Ginny, was letztendlich doch nur eine Art mutiertes Großerbrudergefühl gewesen war. Sie beide waren schließlich sich einig gewesen, dass ganze zu vergessen. Aber wieso machten manche Menschen so einen Aufstand deswegen. Es konnte nichts so Weltbewegendes sein.

„Bist du verrückt? Ich kann sie doch nicht einfach so fragen. Was ist wenn sie nein sagt oder mich auslacht."

„Wird sie nicht Ron, wird sie nicht, glaub mir."

„Sicher?"

„Ein Blinder mit 'nem Krückstock sieht, dass bei euch beiden mehr für einander drin ist, als Freundschaft."

„Sicher?"

„Herr Gott Ron, ja. Und jetzt schlaf!"


	2. Chapter 2

Seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag begann er als einer der Ersten. Nur wenige waren wach. Darunter Remus, der tief in Gedanken versunken am Küchentisch saß und eine Tasse Kakao trank. Als er jemanden hörte drehte er sich um und schenkte Harry sofort ein freundliches, miterweile wohl seltenes Lächeln.

„Harry, alles Gute zum Siebzehnten!"

Der junge, jetzt volljährige Zauberer seufzte in die Umarmung und gegen die Schulter des Werwolfs. Mit finsterem Blick musste er feststellen, dass er immer noch unglaublich klein war und im letzten Jahr nicht wirklich an Körpergröße zugelegt hatte.

„Ich bin immer noch so klein wie im dritten Jahr, als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben."

Remus musste leise lachen.

„Das stimmt nicht Harry. Du bist gewachsen und nicht alle schießen so in die Höhe wir Ron. Ich bin auch erst mit achtzehn richtig gewachsen."

„Echt?"

„Ja, nach Peter war ich immer der kleinste. Bis zum siebten Jahr, war sogar deine Mutter immer größer als ich gewesen."

Erleichtert ließ Harry von dem Werwolf ab. Seine geringe Körpergröße hatte ihn schon immer gestört. Er war kleiner als Hermione! Nicht viel, aber etwas.

Molly Weasley war überrascht gewesen ihn bereits in der Küche vor zu finden, hatte ihn fest umarmt und zum Geburtstag gratuliert und hatte ihm und Remus einen Teller voll Rührei gemacht. Mit wenig Hunger stocherten beide in ihrem Ei herum und schoben sich jedes Mal, wenn Molly guckte eine Gabel in den Mund.

Die Tür zur Küche ging erneut auf und Molly stellte schweigend einen dritten Teller mit Rühreiberg auf den Tisch.

„Du isst genauso wie die beiden. Ein `Nein` nehme ich nicht an."

Harry sah auf und blickte direkt in die schwarzen Augen seines Tränkeprofessors. Der Mann hatte ein anstrengendes Jahr hinter sich gehabt. Voldemort hatte mehr und mehr von ihm verlangt und es war im Laufe der Zeit immer häufiger passiert, dass Snape es nicht geschafft hatte den Wünschen des dunklen Zauberers gerecht zu werden. Es war irgendwann so weit gegangen, dass Dumbledore sich gezwungen sah, eine Vertretung in Tränke anzustellen. Irgendwann hatte man fast herausgefunden, dass er ein Spion für den Orden war und nicht anders herum. Die Folter die man über den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer gebracht hatte hätte ihn fast umgebracht. Danach war er zwar im Ansehen von Voldemort gestiegen, weil er trotz unerträglicher Schmerzen ständig beteuert hatte, dass er ein Spion für Voldemorts Zwecke sei, doch viele der Todesser vertrauten ihm nicht einen deut mehr.

Eine feine weiße Narbe zog sich über Snapes linke Stirn und durchbrach seine Augenbraue. Seine Nase hatte man in Sankt-Mungo geheilt, keiner wusste, wie die Heiler darauf gekommen waren sie sogar zu richten –Harry vermutete Fred oder George Weasley dahinter, weil sich Fred zu demselben Zeitpunkt wie Snape in Snakt-Mungo vorgefunden hatte-. Ansonsten sah Snape wie immer aus, schwarzes Haar, schwarze Augen, schwarze Kleidung und blasse Haut, aber selbst er konnte sehen, dass Snape nicht mehr ganz in seine schwarzen Roben passte.

„Setzten!", fauchte Molly und drückte den Tränkemeister in den Stuhl neben Remus.

Alle drei saßen nebeneinander und drehten ihr Essen mehr auf dem Teller hin und her, als das sie es aßen. Man hätte es fast schon als lustig bezeichnen können wie alle drei jedes Mal wenn Molly sich umdrehte sich gleichzeitig etwas in den Mund schoben.

Bis Tonks in den Raum kam, das Bild sah und sich an Molly wand.

„Du hast sie zum Essen bewegt. Ich bewundere deine Macht über diese drei. Wenn du so weiter machst kriegst du es vielleicht sogar hin, dass sie aussehen wie normale Menschen."

„Ich weiß Tonks. Hilfst du mir kurz?"

Es war als wären sie nicht im Raum. Die beiden Frauen ignorierten sie völlig.

„Ist das immer so Remus?", fragte Harry mürrisch.

„Ja. Seit Severus hier ist, ist es schlimmer geworden. Tja, und mit deiner Ankunft…", Remus beendete seinen Satz nicht. Aber Harry konnte ahnen was er meinte. Es konnte nur noch schlimmer werden. Vor allen Dingen, weil er für Molly wie ein weiterer Sohn war. Remus und Snape gehörten scheinbar auch in diesen Kreis.

„Ich fürchte sie wird nie Ruhe geben.", murrte Snape.

„Ich hoffe du hast damit Unrecht. Sie treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!", erwiderte Remus.

„So schlimm?"

Er war es ja gewohnt, dass er ein `Du bist so dünn, geben die deine Verwandten nichts zu Essen? ` gewohnt. Aber es gehörte viel dazu Remus zu einer solchen Äußerung zu bringen. Er war die Ruhe in Person.

„Ja!", kam es unisono von beiden erwachsenen Männern.

Dann fiel ihm etwas auf. Remus hatte gesagt, seit Snape da war. Was hieß, dass Snape scheinbar einen Kompletaufenthalt hier hatte. Aber hatte er nicht ein eigenes Haus, irgendwo? Das seiner Eltern, zumindest sah es nach einem Haus aus, als Harry es in Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor, wenn ich frage, aber wieso sind Sie eigentlich hier?"

Er hatte erwartet sich einen finsteren Blick oder irgendeine fiese Antwort zu bekommen, aber nicht die eindeutigen Zeichen von Unwohlsein, die Snape zeigte.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass selbst Ihnen nicht entgangen ist, was im Frühsommer passiert ist. Es hat mir zwar das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords gesichert, aber nicht das der anderen Todesser, die gerne meinen Platz im inneren Ring hätten."

Das wusste er, er war wirklich nicht so blöd wie sein Professor dachte. Es erklärte immer noch nicht wieso Snape hier war. Doch dieser schien nicht mehr gewillt weiter zu reden.

„Er will damit sagen, dass er in seinem Haus nicht mehr länger sicher ist, da die Todesser wissen wo er wohnte.", erklärte Remus.

Vielleicht war doch nicht ganz so schlau, so wie es Snape immer sagte. Hätte er sich eigentlich denken können. Also war Snape damit genauso ein Gefangener dieses Hauses wie Sirius es damals gewesen war und Harry es auch jetzt war. Zumindest für die Sommerferien, konnten beide keinen Schritt vor die Tür setzten.

Der Tag nahm nach dem eigenartigen Frühstück für Harry und Remus noch eine ganz schöne Wendung. Zumindest für diesen einen Tag konnten sie alles was außerhalb der schützenden Mauern von Grimmauld Place No. 12 vergessen. Molly hatte sich selbst übertroffen mit ihrem Essen, sah sich dennoch dazu genötigt, alle drei zum Essen zu drängen, wobei Harry es etwas leichter fiel. Den ganzen Tag über musste jeder auf der Hut sein, denn die Weasley Zwillinge hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, jeden der nicht aufpasste einen kleinen Streich zu spielen. Eine Tatsache die viele Lacher gebracht hatte und Harry fast einmal zum Herzinfarkt, als Fred eine laufende Skelettmaus auf Tonks zuspringen ließ. Es handelte sich dabei aber nicht um eine seiner drei Mäuse, sondern nur ein Scherzartikel.

Die Geschenke waren für ihn fast nebensächlich. Hermione hatte ihm eine selbstschreibende Feder geschenkt, was ihm wahrscheinlich im kommenden Jahr das schreiben von Hausarbeiten um einiges einfach machen würde, von Ron bekam er ein Buch über Flugtricks auf dem Besen, sehr zu seiner Mutters Missfallen, denn einige der Tricks waren mehr als nur riskant, von Molly und Arthur hatte er ein Buch über Schutzzauber bekommen, da er sich ja immer verletzte wenn er etwas tat, Fred und George wollten ihm sein Geschenk später überreichen, außerhalb der Sichtweite ihrer Mutter und Remus hatte ein altes Fotoalbum aus seinem Umhang gezogen und es ihm ziemlich wortlos in die Hände gedrückt. Es hatte ihm trotzdem die kräftigste Umarmung eingebracht, da es Fotos aus der Schulzeit seiner Eltern enthielt.

Den ganzen Tag über hatte Snape abseits gestanden oder gesessen. Er wusste, dass er nicht in die Runde vor ihm gehörte. Sein Platz war nie unter anderen Zauberern gewesen. Seufzend drehte er das ledereingebunden Buch hin seinen Händen um. Es hatte Lily Evans gehört und sie hatte es ihm gegeben kurz bevor sie mit ihrem Mann und ihrem neugeborenen Sohn verschwunden war. Sie hatte ihm nie ganz verziehen, aber konnte nicht ewig sauer auf ihn sein. Seine umständliche Entschuldigung hatte sie lachend abgewunken.

„Sie war wahrscheinlich eine der verständnisvollsten Hexen überhaupt."

Remus lächelte ihn zögerlich an. Es stimmte. Sie hatte es einfach so akzeptiert, was Remus war und hatte auch kein Aufheben darum gemacht, als er ihr gesagt hatte was er war.

„Ja, das war sie.", für einen Moment schwieg er noch ehe er wieder von dem Buch auf sah, „Potter!"

Der junge Zauberer drehte sich um und lief das kurze Stück zu den beiden Magiern.

„Ich denke Ihre Mutter hätte gewollt, dass ich es Ihnen irgendwann gebe.", damit reichte er ihm das Tagebuch und verließ den Raum.

Verdutzt blickte Harry hinein, da das Buch keinen Titel hatte. Er stellte sofort fest wieso.

„Wieso… warum…?", er holte tief Luft, „Wieso hat er ein Tagebuch meiner Mutter. Sie haben bestimmt nach dem einen Vorfall kein Wort mehr mit einander gewechselt."

„Was für ein Vorfall?", Remus war etwas überrascht.

„Nun… da wo… ihr, also Dad und Sirius Snape in der Luft haben hängen lassen und meine Mom dazwischen gegangen ist."

„Woher weißt du davon?"

„Snapes Denkarium?!", nuschelte er verlegen.

„Das erklärt auch wieso er sich geweigert hat dich weiterhin zu unterrichten. Harry was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", Remus war nicht wirklich böse, Neugier war schon immer der Katze Tod gewesen.

„Nicht viel?"

„Natürlich nicht. Dennoch, Lilly war ihm lange böse, aber im sechsten Jahr hat sie ihm irgendwann verziehen. Nie völlig aber das lag eher daran, dass er das dunkle Mal angenommen hatte."

Satt und zufrieden lag Harry am späten Abend in seinem Bett. Neben ihm schlief Ron bereits tief und fest, seinem lauten Schnarchen nach zu urteilen. Das Fotoalbum von Remus hatte er bereits durch gearbeitet. Es war schön seine Eltern zu sehen. Den Fotos nach, waren Lily und James damals noch kein Paar gewesen. Aber Remus hatte sich immer schon sehr gut mit beiden verstanden. Harry hatte öfters ein Lachen unterdrücken müssen, einmal als seine Mutter seinen Vater verhext hatte, ihm war ein Hirschgeweih und passender Schwanz gewachsen und einmal als sie und Remus einen ziemlich unwilligen Severus Snape ins Bild zerrten. Er hätte seine Eltern gerne selber kennen gelernt. Nicht nur von den Dingen, die man ihm alle erzählte. Hätte die Geschichten der Rumtreiber gern von seinem Vater selber gehört und wie seine Mutter ihn wahrscheinlich dafür eine Predigt gehalten hätte, seinem Sohn keine Flausen in den Kopf zu setzten. Er konnte es sich regelrecht bildlich vorstellen.

Das Tagebuch lag vor ihm auf seinem Kissen. Er hatte es immer wieder in seinen Händen hin und her gewendet, sich aber nie getraut es zu öffnen. Seine Mutter hatte es Snape gegeben, sicherlich aus gutem Grund. Vielleicht damit er verstand, wieso sie so lange nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Eigentlich war es ihm schleierhaft. Er wusste nicht was ihn erwarten würde und das ließ ihn zögern. Dennoch, das war das persönlichste was er je von seinen Eltern in den Händen gehalten hatte.

Seufzend legte er das Buch wieder weg. Er wagte es einfach noch nicht in das alte Tagebuch seiner Mutter zu blicken. Leise öffnete er seinen Koffer, legte das Tagebuch und das Fotoalbum hinein und öffnete die kleine Pappschachtel. Zwei der Mäuse huschten seinen Arm hinauf und den anderen wieder hinunter. Sie liefen über das Bett und wieder zurück zu ihm. Mit einem leichten Lächeln sah er den beiden hinterher und sah nach der dritten, nur um ein Loch in der Schachtel und seinem Koffer fest zustellen. Weg. Eine seiner Skelettmäuse war weggelaufen. Panisch ließ er die anderen zwei wieder verschwinden, klebte das Loch zu und schloss den Koffer wieder. Gott wenn jemand das Tierchen gefunden hatte, Harry wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was das für Reaktionen hervorrufen würde. So leise wie möglich schlich er aus dem Zimmer und suchte nach der Maus.

Nach einer halben Stunde musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ziemlich sinnlos war, eine untote Maus in einem Haus mit vier Stockwerken zu suchen, besonders bei den vielen Zimmern die es hatte. Murrend wollte er wieder in sein Zimmer gehen, doch stieß mit seinem Fuß vor die Treppenkante. Fluchend hielt er sich die Zehen und war heil froh, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatten, das Bild von Sirius' Mutter abzuhexen. Sie hätte sonst wieder ein fürchterliches Theater veranstaltet.

„Sollten Sie nicht eigentlich im Bett liegen, Potter?"

Erschrocken fuhr Harry wieder herum und stieß sich erneut den Fuß, diesmal aber den anderen.

„Ah… Bei Merlin, Sie haben mich zu Tode erschreckt Professor.", zischte Harry leise zurück.

Snape hob beide Augenbrauen, als er an ihm vorbei ging: „Dann wäre ich Sie wohl endlich los, was Potter."

Konnte der Mann nicht auch einmal freundlich sein, war das zu viel verlangt? Harry ließ seine Schultern hängen und sah den dunklen Zauberer hinterher. Snape war immer schon ein Mysterium für sich gewesen und Harry war noch nie irgendwie schlau aus ihm und seinem Verhalten geworden. Abgesehen von deutlicher Abscheu gegen jede Art von Gryffindor und vor allen Dingen alles was mit Potter und Sirius zu tun hatte. Erst als Snape ins dritte Stockwerk, und damit aus Harrys Blickfeld verschwunden war, fiel Harry ein, dass er sich noch nicht für das Geschenk bedankt hatte. Er wusste aus den Erinnerungen von Snape, dass er und Lily sich zumindest vor dem Vorfall sehr nahe gestanden hatten. Sie musste ihm viel bedeutet haben.

„Danke Professor.", flüsterte er und stieg endlich die Treppe wieder hinauf.

Es blieb ihm verborgen, dass Snape die Treppe nicht gänzlich hoch gestiegen war.

„Dein Meister scheint nichts über sich und seine Fähigkeiten zu wissen. Er wird uns alle noch ins Grab bringen, wenn er sein Hirn nicht benutzt."

Eine kleine, weiße Skelettmaus saß auf der Handfläche des schwarzhaarigen Mannes und sah diesen an.

„Ah, nicht dass das bei mir Effekt haben würde."


	3. Chapter 3

Die nächste Woche verbrachten Hermione, Ginny, Ron und Harry damit, die letzten Winkel des alten Black Hauses blank zu polieren. Besonders das Zimmer in dem Seidenschnabel gelebt hatte, hatte es nötig. Sehr zum Leidwesen der drei jungen Zauberer.

Mit Hermiones Erkenntnis aber, dass es nur noch drei Wochen bis zum beginn des letzten Schuljahres für sie waren, wurden aus Putzlappen Bücher und Feder. Etwas was wieder sehr gegen Rons und Harrys Pläne von Sommerferien ging. Sie hätten die freie Zeit wesentlich lieber mit… anderen Dingen als Büchern verbracht. Wesentlich lieber. Aber an irgendeinem Punkt musste selbst Harry einsehen, dass es wohl besser war wenn sie etwas taten. Denn erschreckender Weise taten sich tiefe Abgründe vor ihm auf, als er mit Hermione und Ron die vorherigen Schuljahre zusammenfasste.

„Mit anderen Worten, wenn ich Rabenfedern nicht von dem Federkiel trenne habe ich mehr arbeit, aber der Trank wird besser?", fragte Harry verwirrt, während er sich neben Hermione über sein Tränkebuch beugte.

„Falsch, Mister Potter.", beide Schüler sahen ihren Lehrer erschrocken an, „Wenn Sie den Federkiel nicht entfernen und die Feder im gesamten zu dem Trank geben, vergiften Sie, wen auch immer Sie retten wollen."

Snape konnte es nicht fassen. Waren seine Schüler wirklich so faul, dass sie nach Abkürzungen suchten, die es nicht gab. Wenn jemand herausgefunden hätte, dass es nicht weiter schlimm wäre die ganze Feder zu benutzen, anstatt den Federkiel von der Federfahne zu trennen, dann hätte man nicht von Schülern verlang genau dies zu tun.

„Aber der Trank sieht nicht anders aus. Er ist fast genauso wie beschrieben!", versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen. Er sah einfach nicht, wie so eine Kleinigkeit den Trank tödlich machen sollte.

„Fast Potter, fast! Und fast ist bei dem Brauen von Tränken nicht genug. Der Federkiel ist stabiler als die Federfahne und das Horn kann nicht schnell genug zersetzt werden. Die Teile die sich nicht auflösen, lösen sich im nächsten Schritt auf, was dazu führt, dass das Horn aus dem Federn bestehen falsch reagiert. Aus dem Heilmittel wird ein Gift."

Harry war sich sicher, dass Snape noch nie so etwas erklärt hatte, vor allen Dingen nicht ihm. Snape hasste ihn, eigentlich.

„Wenn ich so fragen darf, Sir, aber wieso erklären Sie das alles jetzt und sagen wir nicht während des Unterrichts?", sicher er bewegte sich hier auf dünnem Eis, vor allen Dingen weil er Snape bis zum Ende der Sommerferien ständig ausgesetzt war. Man konnte ihm vielleicht im Schloss aus dem Weg gehen, aber nicht in einem gewöhnlichen Haus.

„Weil, wenn es möglich wäre die Feder einfach so in den Trank zu schmeißen, dann würde in einem Tränkebuch nicht stehen, dass man den Kiel entfernen soll."

Das war ein gutes Argument und er hatte wieder mal bewiesen, was für ein Idiot er eigentlich war. Snape hatte Recht. Er war sein ganzes Leben über mit Glück und der Hilfe anderer durch gekommen. Das musste aufhören, dringend.

Die kleine Tränkestunde mit Snape hatte ihm wirklich die Augen geöffnet. Und sehr zu Rons bedauern, hatte er wirklich ernsthaft angefangen mit lernen. Er war von einem Tag auf den anderen genauso besessen geworden wie Hermione. Um sie beide herum stapelten sich die Bücher und Harry konnte mit Stolz von sich behaupten, dass er zumindest die ersten vier Jahre aufgearbeitet hatte.

„Du weißt, dass du Fächer wie Tränke und Verwandlung nicht ignorieren kannst. Vor allen Dingen nicht, weil sie deine schwächeren Fächer sind und du sie in den Prüfungen hast?!"

Ja okay. Er hatte eigentlich nur Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aufgearbeitet. Gut letzteres konnte man nicht wirklich aufarbeiten nennen, er ablenken?

„Ja ich weiß Mione, ich weiß.", aber was erwartete sie von ihm? Ein Wunder?

Gähnend fuhr er sich über die Augen. Es war spät, aber er konnte noch nicht schlafen. Irgendwas hielt ihn wach. Entweder, es war die Tatsache, dass vor nicht mehr als einer Stunde Snape zu einer Todessersitzung gerufen wurde, was für den Orden immer neue Informationen bedeutete, oder, dass er die dritte Maus noch immer nicht gefunden hatte. Seufzend schob er das dicke Verwandlungsbuch von sich weg und schloss kurz die Augen. Nur um sie sofort wieder auf zu reißen.

Das war unmöglich. Er konnte nicht einfach so… oder doch? Er hatte sie letztendlich erschaffen, wieso sollte er also nicht sehen können was sie sahen? Aber es war so verzerrt und… klar er hatte die Augen für drei Sekunden geschlossen.

Der Raum in dem er stand war ihm gänzlich unbekannt. Er hatte ein Fenster wie viele andere, ein Bett und einen kleinen Schrank. Nichts weiter was auch nur ansatzweise ein Indiz auf den momentanen Bewohner des Zimmers hätte hindeuten können. Also eventuell jemand der nur für kürzere Zeit im Haus blieb. Da es aber keine solche Person gab…

Rons Eltern schliefen in einem Zimmer, dieses war von einer Person alleine besetzt, genauso Fred und George, Ron und er und Hermione und Ginny. Remus' Zimmer kannte er, wenn auch nur flüchtig und er wusste, dass dort zumindest etwas Persönliches stehen würde. Der Einzige der dann noch übrig blieb, war Snape. Wo schlief sein Tränkelehrer noch gleich?

So leise wie möglich glitt Harry aus der Bibliothek hinaus und schlich in den dritten Stock hinauf. Snape war hier verschwunden, also musste sein Zimmer auch hier irgendwo sein. Und abgesehen von Remus' Zimmer, dem Schlafzimmer von Sirius' Eltern und einem großen Badezimmer gab es nur einen Raum.

Snape war nicht da, was das ganze wirklich einfacher für ihn machte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte hinein. Es war das Zimmer und von dem Winkel aus dem er es gesehen hatte, saß seine Maus… er drehte sich um und Bingo, sie stand direkt, für jeden der hier hineinschneien würde sichtbar auf dem Schreibtisch seines Tränkelehrers in einem kleinen Käfig. Snape wusste also, dass da jemand war der tote Mäuse zum Leben erwecken konnte.

„Nicht Leben Potter, Unleben."

Harry war sich sicher, dass Snape ihn wirklich noch mal ins Grab bringen würde. Wie machte der Mann das?

„Haben Sie meine Gedanken gelesen?"

Snape stand direkt hinter ihm, so dicht, dass er es nicht mal wagte sich umzudrehen. So dicht, dass er seinen warmen Atem in seinem Nacken fühlen konnte.

„Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen Potter?"

„Müssen Sie Fragen mit Fragen beantworten?"

„Sie wissen, dass Sie das Selbe tun?"

Snape war amüsiert. Amüsiert darüber, dass er mit Harrys Verstand spielte. Jeder Idiot wusste, dass er klüger war als der jüngere Zauberer. Aber Snape musste es ihm immer wieder unter die Nase reiben. Er hätte vielleicht noch drei solche Fragen gehabt, dann hätte er frustriert aufgegeben.

„Sie sind zurück?"

„Wie Sie sehen, Mister Potter, ja das bin ich. Verraten Sie mir nun was Sie hier zu suchen haben?"

Harry drehte sich zögerlich um. Snape stand wirklich verdammt nah an ihm dran. Er musste seinen Kopf etwas in den Nacken legen um zu ihm auf sehen zu müssen. Gott er war so verdammt klein.

„Sie haben etwas was mir gehört."

Severus seufzte. Der Junge hatte unbewusst seine Fähigkeiten genutzt und dabei etwas vollbracht, was für gewöhnlich Monate intensiven Trainings gebraucht hätte. Und er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung von dem was er da tat. Zumindest wusste Potter, dass es nicht sonderlich klug war eine untote Maus herum laufen zu lassen und es war ihm unangenehm, dass er aufgeflogen war. Das konnte er bei dem unsicheren, nervösen Blick aus den grünen Augen sehen. Grüne Augen die ziemlich weit zu ihm hinauf sehen mussten. Potter war wirklich klein.

„Wann haben Sie aufgehört zu wachsen Potter? Drittes Schuljahr?"

Es war noch nicht einmal eine bös gemeinte Frage gewesen, aber es war wohl ein wunder Punkt, so wie Potter schmollte.

„Ich hab also Recht. Drittes Jahr? Ziemlich lange Zeit nicht wahr?", jetzt aber war es so gemeint wie es klang.

„Sie haben Unrecht.", erwiderte Harry patzig.

„Gut, Viertes."

„Nein!", fauchte Harry.

„Dann Fünftes, denn ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie im letzten Jahr nicht gewachsen sind."

Grummelnd verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust. Er hasste Snape. Snape und die Tatsache, dass dem Mann nichts entging. Gut er war ein Spion, ein guter noch dabei und er hatte wahrscheinlich besonders im letzten Jahr auf ihn aufgepasst.

Mit fünfzehn ausgewachsen? Das hatte selbst Pettigrew oder Lupin nicht fertig gebracht und beide hatten lange gebraucht mit wachsen, beziehungsweise waren nie wirklich groß geworden. Aber war Potter nicht schon immer ein Sonderfall gewesen. Auch wenn es gänzlich unlogisch war, da Potters Eltern beide nicht gerade klein gewesen waren.

„Was?!"

Verwirrt hob Severus eine Augenbraue. Was war das jetzt gewesen?

„Hören Sie auf mich an zu starren, ich will meine Maus, es ist spät.", damit drehte sich Harry wieder herum und öffnete die Käfigtür. Sobald diese aber offen war, huschte die Maus auf seine Hand, seinen Arm hinauf und landete mit einem Satz in den wartenden Händen des Tränkemeisters.

„Und was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?"

Sollte er dem armen, verwirrten, übermüdeten Jungen sagen, wieso seine untote Maus zu ihm kam und nicht zu ihrem eigentlichen Herren oder es doch lieber lassen…

„Wissen Sie was Sie eigentlich für Magie angewendet haben um eine Maus zum Leben zu erwecken, eine Tote noch dazu?", und eine Frage mit einer anderen unterbinden?

„Ah…", er hatte es schon wieder getan, „Nein weiß ich nicht. Beantworten Sie meine Frage!"

„Ihnen ist klar, dass das nicht jeder kann?", ein kleines, kaum sichtbares Lächeln stahl sich auf Severus Lippen. Er liebte es mit dem Verstand anderer zu spielen und Potter war so einfach zu handhaben. Er musste nur eine Weile dem eigentlichen Thema ausweichen und schon war die Sache vergessen. Vielleicht nicht vergessen, aber Potter konnte nicht mehr wirklich greifen um was es eigentlich gegangen war.

„Ich denke… nicht? Meine Frage."

„Sie haben also irgendwann im Laufe der Ferien eine Maus zum leben erweckt ohne zu wissen was Sie da eigentlich getan haben? Sie wissen nicht ob Sie da nicht großen Schaden angerichtet haben könnten und es interessiert Sie auch nicht?"

„Habe ich?"

„Nein haben Sie nicht. Noch nicht."

„Noch?"

Spiel, Satz und Sieg. Es war doch immer wieder erfreulich, wenn Dinge so verliefen wie sie es sollten. Manches musste einfach in gewohnten Konstellationen bestehen bleiben.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los? Es ist drei Uhr morgens und ihr zwei… Bei Merlins Bart! Ist das eine untote Maus, Severus?", Remus stand im Morgenmantel in der Tür. Sein Haar war völlig zerzaust und seine Augen halbgeschlossen.

„Remus?"

„Wer sonst Potter?"

„Wie bist du an die ran gekommen? Nekromantie ist so gut wie verboten!"

„Du willst mir sagen Werwolf, dass du seit fast einer Woche mit diesen Tierchen in einem Haus lebst und es jetzt erst gemerkt hast? Du meine Güte, der Junge ist besser als ich gedacht habe."

„Bitte was? Seit einer Woche? Wie sollte ich so etwas nicht…", Remus verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen, „Es gibt keinen Nekromanten in Britannien der so etwas bewerkstelligen könnte. Wie lange weißt du es?"

Snape lachte kurz, trocken auf. „Es ist dir Flohschleuder wirklich entgangen! Richtig, es gab keinen Nekromanten in Britannien, bis vor einigen Wochen denke ich. Und ich wusste es, sobald diese hier und ihre zwei anderen Freunde dieses Haus betreten haben. Oder sollte ich sagen, hineingeschmuggelt wurden."

„Die Schutzzauber hätten es merken müssen."

„Wie sollen sie wenn du es nicht mal merkst?"

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt. Das könnte gefährlich werden. Jemand könnte uns ausspionieren oder schlimmeres.", Remus lief auf und ab. Das konnte nicht stimmen, er war ein Werwolf er roch so etwas, er spürte so etwas. Außer der Nekromant war ein Genie oder…

„Könntest du es verdeckt haben. Ich meine, du musst zu geben, dass du etwas anders bist als…"

„Lupin, wir sind nicht ganz allein!", zischte Snape mit einem Blick in Harrys Richtung. Auch wenn er sicher war, dass der junge Mann vor nicht allzu geraumer Zeit aufgehört hatte zuzuhören. Solche Dinge entgingen Schülern nicht. Vieles aber nicht so etwas. Und er war ganz froh, dass sein Geheimnis ein solches war.

Nekromantie? Was zur Hölle war das? Harry blickte von einem Zauberer zum anderen. Beide hatten scheinbar eine ziemlich gute Idee davon und so wie Remus reagierte war es nichts sonderlich Gutes. Er hatte sich also schon wieder selbst in irgendwelchen Schlammassel hineingeritten. Herrlich, so etwas konnte auch nur ihm passieren. Aber wem sonst? Er war Harry-ich-wird-vom-Pech-verfolgt-Potter!

„Was ist Nekro… was auch immer?"

So wie beide ihn ansahen, hatten sie ihn entweder nicht verstanden oder er hatte gerade etwas wirklich Dummes gefragt.

„Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen?!", manchmal half die Ausrede.

„Ausrede. Aber leider kann man das sogar durchgehen lassen.", erwiderte Snape, „Könnten wir das Gespräch an einem anderen Ort, als meinem Schlafzimmer durchführen?"


	4. Chapter 4

Remus legte einige Holzscheite in den Kamin und entzündete das Feuer. Das Wohnzimmer der Blacks war immer noch an einer Seite mit dem Teppich bedeckt, der den Familienstammbaum trug, doch man hatte sich entschlossen einen Vorhang davor zu hängen und den Stammbaum so zu verdecken. Harry war dem sehr dankbar, denn er war sich sicher, dass er die ganze Zeit über auf den fast gänzlich ausgebrannten Namen seines Patenonkels gestarrt hätte.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit wurde der dunkle Raum wärmer und heller. Severus griff nach zwei schweren Gläsern und einer angebrochenen Flasche Feuerwhisky. Vorsichtig stellte er die Gläser auf den kleinen Glastisch und goss großzügig ein. Dann reichte er ein Glas an Remus und nahm das zweite in seine rechte Hand während er sich hinsetzte.

Wie unfair! Er war siebzehn. Wieso hatte er kein Glas bekommen?! Murrte Harry in seinen Gedanken und warf Snape einen bösen Blick zu. Nicht das es diesen gestört hätte, wenn er es bemerkt hätte.

Severus blickte abwesend in sein noch volles Glas. Die kupferne Farbe des Whiskeys wurde durch das Feuer verstärkt und ganz leicht und verzerrt tanzten auf den Eiswürfeln die Flammen. Eigentlich war es kein Wunder, dass Potter keine Ahnung hatte von dem was er tat. Der Junge ging manchmal doch ziemlich blauäugig durch die Welt, solange bis er sich irgendwo stieß oder man ihn, den Kopf voran darauf aufmerksam machen musste. Sicher er war noch jung, aber es gab genug Leute die zumindest in diesen Teilen des Lebens um einiges weiter waren. Und eigentlich sollte gerade Potter wissen, dass man die Dinge nicht einfach so auf sich zu kommen lassen sollte. Natürlich hatte er seine Freundin, Miss Granger, die das tat wozu er zu faul war. Nachlesen und denken.

Jeder hätte versucht heraus zu finden was man bewerkstelligt hat an Potters stelle. Aber nicht er, vor allen Dingen jetzt nicht wo er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Die Bibliothek der Black Familie hatte genug Bücher die sich einzig und allein um verbotene Magie drehten. Es war ihm schleierhaft wie man so etwas einfach hinnehmen konnte ohne wissen zu wollen, was es war, ohne wissen zu wollen, was es für Auswirkungen haben konnte, ohne wissen zu wollen, was man alles damit machen konnte.

Remus beobachte jede Bewegung der kleinen Maus die noch immer auf Severus Snapes Hand saß. Selbst wenn sie ungefährlich war, er vertraute da Snapes Instinkten, Werwölfe wie er einer war waren schon immer vorsichtig gewesen wenn es sich um lebende Tote gedreht hatte. Das Mistrauen gegenüber dem untoten Tierchen saß ihm einfach in den Knochen, da konnte kommen was wollte. Und dennoch, nur ein Nekromant der schon sehr lange die Nekromantie erforschte und dazu noch sehr mächtig war konnte einen Untoten unentdeckbar machen. Vielleicht war ihm oder ihr ja auch Snapes Zustand zu Hilfe gekommen, aber dennoch, es wurmte ihn, dass er es nicht herausgefunden hatte.

Vor allen Dingen aber, was hatte Harry damit zu tun. Selbst wenn er die Maus per Zufall gefunden hätte, wieso sollte Snape ihn mit hier her bringen um mit ihm darüber zu reden. Außer natürlich Harry war dieser Nekromant. Aber das war eigentlich unmöglich, die Potters hatten niemals einen einzigen Nekromanten in ihrer Familie gehabt und selbst wenn, die Linie musste aus geloschen sein. Lilys Familie waren alle Muggel gewesen und Remus war sich absolut hundertprozentig sicher, dass Harry der Sohn von Lily und James Potter war. Er sah nicht nur wie beide aus er roch auch wie sie. So etwas wie Nekromantie tauchte nicht einfach auf, es wurde vererbt, anders als normale Magie, die an irgendeinem Punkt in einem Menschen entspringt. Harry konnte es nicht sein… das wäre… fatal.

„Eigentlich sollte es unmöglich sein. Meines Wissens nach hatten weder die Potters noch die Evans, welche bis in die zehnte Generation allein aus Muggeln bestanden, einen Nekromanten in der Linie. Aber wie es scheint, sind Sie erneut die Ausnahme von der Regel Potter."

Severus hatte diesen Gedanken schon lange mit sich herum geschleppt, es hatte ihn soweit getrieben, dass er in einer langen Nacht die Stammbäume der beiden Familien nachgelesen hatte, soweit wie er zumindest mit Lilys Familie kommen konnte. Muggelfamilien waren da wesentlich unorganisierter und schenkten dem Ganzen nicht so viel Bedeutung wie es Zaubererfamilien taten. Für diese war die Nachvollziehbarkeit jedes einzelnen Familienmitgliedes bis in die dunkelste Vergangenheit zurück wichtig, besonders für Reinblütige Familien. Etwas was man an dem langen Familienteppich der Black Familie gut erkennen konnte. Auch die Malfoys hielten es nicht anders und die waren da noch besessener.

„Willst du damit zum Ausdruck bringen, dass Harry der Nekromant ist?!", knurrte Remus leise. Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein!

„Noch deutlicher damit es alle wissen. Aber ja, genau das meine ich.", zischte Severus barsch zurück.

„Du hast gerade selbst gesagt, dass es nicht sein kann. Wie kommst du also dazu, so etwas zu behaupten?"

„Wir wissen nicht allzu viel über Lilys Familie, es kann immer noch sein, dass es in ihrer Linie einen gab! Wie ich darauf komme? Potter selbst hat es gesagt und außerdem sind noch zwei von diesen Mäusen in seinem Koffer!"

Remus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Es stimmte, in der Evans Linie hätte einer sein können ohne, dass es je aufgezeichnet worden wäre. Und wenn Harry noch zwei solcher Mäuse besaß.

„Das darf auf keinen Fall heraus kommen!"

„Das ist mir durch aus bewusst, Lupin!"

Beide Männer sahen sich für einen kurzen Moment finster an, ehe sie sich wieder ihren Gläsern widmeten.

Schön und gut, dass die beiden wussten um was es ging und sich nun einig waren, dass es ihn betraf. Dabei war ihnen aber scheinbar völlig entgangen, dass er noch im Raum saß und noch immer nicht wusste um was es genau ging.

Er war also ein Nekromant, was auch immer das genau war, und es war nicht so vorteilhaft, wenn jemand anderes davon Wind bekam. Schön und gut, aber was hatte das alles mit seinen Eltern zu tun und wieso war es eigentlich so schlimm, wenn jemand anderes es bemerkte? Und wieso wusste Snape von den anderen zwei Mäusen, wenn Remus dem Werwolf, der es eigentlich ja hätte merken müssen anscheinend, entgangen war?

Seufzend blickte Harry in das Feuer. Wieso geschah so etwas eigentlich wirklich immer ihm. Nicht nur, dass er Voldemort töten musste, jedes Schuljahr etwas neues durchlebte, abgesehen von seinem letzten, das war wirklich normal gewesen, nein nun musste er auch noch eine Fähigkeit haben, die er nicht haben sollte und die gefährlich war. Hatte er irgendwo stehen _„Pech hier her!_"?

Es half nichts, wenn sie hier saßen und die Zeit die sie noch hatten verstreichen ließen. Potter hatte wahrscheinlich noch immer nicht den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung und das war etwas was schnellst möglich geändert werden musste. Er musste lernen seine Kraft zu kontrollieren und zwischen der normalen, alltäglichen Magie und seiner eigenen Totenmagie zu unterscheiden. Ein langer Weg, wenn man Zeit hatte und schon fast unmöglich zu bewerkstelligen, wenn einem gerade mal ein Monat blieb. Aber Potter hatte bei allem was er an Unglück anzog auch immer wieder unverschämtes Glück, Severus war sich sicher, dass dieses Glück auch diesmal entscheidend sein würde.

Entschlossen stellte der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister sein Glas auf den Tisch ab und sah kurz von Lupin zu Potter.

„Was hast du alles bereits getan?"

Harry blinzelte kurz. Es war vorher noch so still gewesen, während jeder von ihnen in seinen eigenen Gedanken gewesen war. Snapes plötzliche Frage überraschte ihn doch. Aber er kannte seinen Tränkeprofessor mittlerweile doch gut genug um zu wissen, dass er sich besser beeilen sollte mit seiner Antwort. Der Mann war aber auch verdammt ungeduldig.

„Ich habe die drei Mäuse per Zufall, völlig unbewusst zum Leben erweckt. Hedwig hatte sie gefressen und… nun ja, ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun und dann ist es irgendwie einfach passiert."

„Nichts Besseres?", grummelte Snape.

„Meine Verwandten lassen mich nicht an meine Schulsachen, geschweige denn meinen Zauberstab wenn ich über die Sommerferien zurückkomme.", erwiderte Harry ungemütlich. Er hasste es darüber reden zu müsse. Früher hatte er immer gedacht, es war völlig normal wie seine Verwandten ihn behandelten, doch dann hatte er die Weasleys kennen gelernt und schnell begriffen, dass seine Familie keine richtige für ihn war.

„Das erklärt einiges."

„Ich dachte, dass Professor Dumbledore es ihnen gesagt hätte? Er wusste bescheid."

„Nein, nicht mit einem Wort. Dennoch fahren Sie fort, Potter."

Dumbledore hatte so etwas seinen Lehrern verschwiegen, kein Wunder, dass sie ihn alle immer so böse ansahen, wenn er seine schlechten Sommeressays abgab. Schnell zusammen geschrieben, unsauber und voller Fehler. Wenigstens das hätte Dumbledore tun können, wenn er ihn schon nicht von dort weg ließ.

„Potter!"

Richtig, seine neue Magie!

„Das nächste was ich in diese Richtung getan habe war heute. Ich habe kurz meine Augen zu gemacht, als ich an die weggelaufene Maus gedacht hatte und in dem Moment habe ich durch ihre Augen gesehen. Naja und dann bin ich in Ihr Zimmer, Professor und dann haben Sie mich gefunden."

Er hatte wirklich nicht viel damit gemacht. Und alles war er aus Versehen geschehen.

„Sie wollen mir erzählen, dass Sie einfach Ihre Augen geschlossen haben, an Ihre Maus gedacht haben und dann sehen konnten?"

„Ja?!", war das so ungewöhnlich? Klasse.

„Das, Potter, ist etwas was eigentlich ein Monate langes Training erfordert. Kein Nekromant kann einfach so sehen. Das ein junger Nekromant per Zufall hinter seine Fähigkeiten kommt ist bekannt, aber das was Sie da getan haben ist regelrecht unmöglich."

Severus konnte es nicht fassen, der Junge zog das Unheil zwar an, aber es arbeitete sich ungewöhnlich gut in sein Leben ein. Und mit Potters Glück hatte er ein ungewöhnlich großes Talent in der Totenmagie. Wenigstens etwas.

„Wir haben einen langen Weg vor uns.", murmelte Remus und sah dabei Snape erwartungsvoll an.

„Wir? Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich ihm in irgendeiner Form helfe, Lupin. Denk mal nach!", zischte Snape zurück.

Remus schwieg kurz. „Wer sonst? Ich kann es nicht tun. Totenmagie und Werwölfe sind eine ganz unangenehme Kombination. Außer Harry sind wir die einzigen die davon wissen und du bist wahrscheinlich auch der Einzige im ganzen Orden, der genug Ahnung davon hat um es Harry bei zu bringen. Egal was das für Risiken für dich hat. Er kann so was für sich behalten!"

„Nein und ich bleibe dabei!"

Damit war für Snape das Gespräch beendet. Mit einem letzten warnenden Blick an Remus verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

„Er hat keine andere Wahl.", murmelte Remus leise.

_Und ich? Was ist mit mir? Werde ich nicht gefragt, ob ich von Snape unterrichtet werden will?_ Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Man entschied schon wieder über seinen Kopf hinweg über sein Leben. Das gab es doch nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich war es wirklich die einzige Möglichkeit. Außer er nahm die Sache selbst in die Hand. Genau das würde er tun. Wenn Snape ihn nicht unterrichten wollte, worüber Harry ganz froh war da Privatunterricht mit Snape bisher nie wirklich gut ausgegangen war, dann musste er es selber machen. Er hatte es bis hierher geschafft ohne auch nur etwas Ahnung zu haben, dann konnte es nicht so schwer werden weiter zu machen, wenn er wusste was auf ihn zukam. Aber nicht mehr an diesem Morgen.

„Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn wir auch schlafen gehen. Molly frisst uns morgen wenn wir so müde aussehen."

Remus zitterte deutlich bei dem Gedanken daran, was Molly Weasley alles mit ihnen anstellen würde, wenn sie dahinter kam, dass sie fast die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hatten.

„Da hast du eindeutig Recht. Wir sehen später weiter was aus dir nun wird."

„Gute Nacht, Remus."

„Dir auch, Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

„Harry!"

„Mhhh…"

„Harry wach auf!"

„Noch fünf Minuten."

„Nichts ist. Wir haben noch viel zu tun und Snape ist von dem Todessertreffen zurück. Du willst doch sicher wissen worum es ging."

Snape? Todessertreffen? Gott, er hatte gar nicht gefragt, wie es dem Mann ging, als er ihn noch heute Morgen gesehen hatte, direkt nachdem er von dem Treffen zurück gekommen war. Was für ein Mensch war er eigentlich? Nicht das Snape ihm eine Antwort gegeben hätte, aber Nachfragen war einfach nur höflich.

„Bin wach, bin wach, bin wach."

„Gut. Ist nicht so, dass der alten Fledermaus etwas passiert ist, aber dennoch."

Gut, das war zumindest schön zu hören, denn dann hatte er Snape von nichts abgehalten und seine Gesundheit gefährdet. Das hätte er sich sonst selber ziemlich übel genommen.

Viel war es nicht was Severus Snape zu berichten hatte. Voldemort hatte sich ein paar Berichte angehört, Leute gefoltert, einen neuen Angriff auf ein Zaubererdorf verworfen und wieder Leute gefoltert. Es war fast so, als wäre der wahnsinnige Massenmörder sich nicht mehr so sicher was er machen sollte. Irgendwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht und das war etwas was den ganzen Orden beunruhigte.

Molly hatte beim Essen Snape, Remus und Harry eine Predigt gehalten, dass Essen und Schlafen für den lebenden Organismus wichtig waren und hatte allen dreien einen großen Teller mit Berg hin gestellt, mit der stillen Drohung aufzuessen. Etwas was keiner von ihnen bewerkstelligen konnte. Sie hatten alle drei tiefe Augenringe und waren noch blasser als sonst, was bei Snape schon fast unmöglich war. Und Hunger hatten sie erstrecht keinen. Den hatten sie nie wirklich. Somit wurde das Essen für sie zu einer qualvollen Prozedur, wie jeden Tag, ein Ereignis was sie liebend gern umgehen würden.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Harry mit Ron und vor allen Dingen Hermione über den Büchern. Diesmal hatte er sich mit etwas mehr Elan an Verwandlung gemacht und war doch recht weit gekommen. Tränke war noch immer etwas was er vor sich her schob. Es lag ihm nicht, oder der Lehrer lag ihm eher nicht. Irgendwie hatte Snape alles was an diesem Fach hätte interessant sein können im Keim erstickt mit seiner unfairen Art.

Am Abend dann durchkämmte er die Bibliothek nach allen Büchern die sich um Totenmagie drehten. Was nicht viel war. Und von dem wenigen was er gefunden hatte, waren wenige Bücher wirklich brauchbar.

Er hatte gedacht, dass er es einfach so schaffen würde, dass es nicht so viel schwerer sein konnte, als das was er bisher getan hatte. Aber da hatte er sich gewaltig in den Finger geschnitten. Mit jeder Seite die Harry las wurde ihm bewusst, wie kompliziert die Nekromantie war und wie gefährlich. Ein falsches Wort, ein abweichender Gedanke, ein falsches Symbol und man konnte sich selbst umbringen oder etwas herauf beschwören was man besser gelassen hätte wo es vorher war.

Um Nekromantie ganz zu beherrschen musste er die Zeichen der Nekromanten lesen, schreiben, sprechen und verstehen können. Es musste ihm leichter fallen in ihrer Sprache zu sprechen als in seiner Muttersprache, sonst würde er es nie gänzlich meistern können. Wenn er das konnte würde er keinen Beschwörungskreis brauchen, er könnte ihn einfach in seinem Kopf zeichnen. Aber das würde dauern und zwar lange.

Das Buch sagte, um die Sprache der Nekromanten völlig zu beherrschen würde es bei einem intelligenten Magier mindestens ein Jahr dauern, da die Symbole so kompliziert waren. Um Kreise ohne Vorlage zeichnen zu können bräuchte man mindestens ein halbes Jahr. Aber um die Magie zu verstehen, zu kontrollieren und sie von der herkömmlichen Magie zu trennen, bräuchte selbst ein talentierter Nekromant mindestens zehn Jahre. Jede Zeitangabe die das Buch aber gemacht hatte war getrennt von einander und nur dann erreichbar, wenn man sich ausschließlich nur mit der einen Sache beschäftigte.

Das konnte er niemals alleine schaffen. Ein Buch konnte ihm nicht sagen wie man die Worte aussprach, konnte ihm nicht sagen wenn er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, konnte ihm keine individuellen Tipps geben oder ihn ermutigen weiter zu machen. Er brauchte jemanden. Und das hieß, er musste Snape fragen ob er wollte oder nicht.

„Wieso soll es so wichtig sein was Harry da liest? Es ist ein Buch, Ron. Etwas was du von Zeit zu Zeit auch mal in die Hand nehmen solltest!", flüsterte Hermione leise, als sie Harry durch die leicht geöffnete Tür beobachteten.

Ihr schwarzhaariger Freund hatte sich direkt nach dem Essen verzogen und es recht verständlich gemacht, dass er nicht gestört werden mochte. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches seit Sirius Blacks Tod. Sie hatte Harry oft mit irgendeinem Buch gesehen, wenn er sich von allem was um ihn herum geschah zurückzog.

„Es geht mir nicht darum, dass er ein Buch ließt Hermione. Es geht mir darum, _was _er für ein Buch ließt!", erwiderte Ron genauso leise.

Hermione strengte ihre Augen an und versuchte den Titel des schweren Wälzers zu erkennen. Doch Harrys Finger verdeckten sowohl auf dem Buchrücken, als auch auf der Vorderseite zu viele Buchstaben.

„Ich kann es nicht lesen.", zischte sie.

Ron rollte die Augen. „Totenmagie. Das ist ein verbotenes Gebiet. Wieso sollte Harry so etwas machen?"

„Weil ich mich darüber informieren will, was mir alles mit Voldemort über den Weg laufen kann, Ron!"

Harry konnte es nicht fassen, seine beiden besten Freunde spionierten ihm nach! Konnten sie ihn nicht wenigstens einmal machen lassen. Er konnte froh sein, dass er sich schon vorher diese Ausrede mit Voldemort überlegt hatte. Wie sonst hätte er sein plötzliches Interesse für ein solches Tabuthema erklären könne.

Ron und Hermione schoben die Tür ganz auf und guckten etwas beschämt als sie in den Raum traten. Zu Recht, wie Harry befand.

„Tut uns Leid Harry.", nuschelte die braunhaarige Hexe.

„Ehrlich, Mann, aber du musst zugeben, es ist schon ziemlich überraschend dich mit einem solchen Buch zu sehen."

Seufzend legte der junge Mann das Buch zur Seite. Er würde jetzt eh nicht weiter kommen und eigentlich. Er wollte so etwas nicht vor seinen zwei besten Freunden geheim halten. Aber er wusste auch nicht, wie sie reagieren würden. Es war letztendlich ein heikles Thema.

„Aber du musst zugeben Ron, es ist verständlich wieso Harry sich so sehr damit beschäftigt."

„Jaja, schon klar. Ihr-wisst-schon-wer und so."

„Nein das mein ich nicht. Es ist ein unglaublich interessantes Thema. Wusstest du, dass Nekromanten ihre eigene Sprache haben? Eine eigene Sprache nur für die Magie!", völlig fasziniert drehte Hermione eines der Bücher in ihren Händen, „Aber nur ein Nekromant oder ein mächtiger Untoter, so wie Vampire oder Dämonen, können diese Sprache sprechen. Ein einfacher Magier ist nicht dazu in der Lage."

Sie klang mit ihrem letzten Satz doch recht enttäuscht. Enttäuscht darüber, dass sie etwas nicht lernen konnte, dass es ihr verwährt blieb.

Ron sah sie völlig verdattert an. Das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen. Nekromantie war ein Tabuthema, wie war die junge Hexe überhaupt an Informationen heran gekommen. Obwohl, wollte er das wissen? Das konnte in einer stundenlangen Erklärung ausarten und das wollte er sich und Harry nicht antun. Dennoch, wie konnte es interessant sein Tote wieder ins Leben zu rufen? Das war eklig. Vor allen Dingen, weil die Körper der Toten meistens schon verwest waren. Eklig! Nicht so schlimm wie Spinnen aber schlimm genug.

„Naja, es ist ja nicht so, dass Harry einer ist nicht wahr.", lachte Ron und sah Harry dabei an. Doch der Blick den er zurück bekam gefiel ihm gar nicht. „Nicht wahr?"

„Ehm… nun, wisst ihr…", druckste Harry herum. Es war nun eh zu spät und lügen wollte er nicht. Aber wie sollte er das anstellen. „Ich hab keine Ahnung wie es passiert ist, aber ich hab vor ein paar Wochen drei Mäuse wiederbelebt!"

Die Stille die sich in dem Raum ausbreitete konnte man schneiden. Sie war schwer und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie ihn jeden Moment erdrücken musste. Sie würden ihn fallen lassen. Klar er war schon immer eigenartig gewesen und nun hatte er es gänzlich übertrieben. Beide hatten viel akzeptiert, vor allen Dingen sein letztes Geheimnis, aber er war sich sicher, dass das zu viel war.

„Das ist wunderbar Harry!"

Hermione musste den Verstand verloren haben. Es war nicht wunderbar.

„Weißt du was für einen Vorteil du Voldemort, oh komm schon Ron, gegenüber hast? Nekromantie ist nicht nur die Beschwörung von Toten. Du kannst auch ganz alltägliche Dinge damit machen und sie ist viel effektiver."

Selbst wenn, er würde das nie alles rechtzeitig schaffen. Das Buch hatte es selbst gesagt. Zehn Jahre, die hatte er nicht. Vielleicht hinterher, wenn es für ihn ein hinterher gab. Er wollte diesen Krieg nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen.

„Du… du hast untote Mäuse?"

Harry sah Ron an. Er war blass und geschockt. Aber noch schien er es recht gut zu verkraften. Es war aber sicherlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er ausflippte.

„Ja, aber eine ist weggelaufen und Snape hat sie jetzt, wieso auch immer."

„Snape? Was will er damit. Oh Gott, dann weiß dieser schleimige Bastard ja davon. Er wird dich auseinander nehmen!"

„Nein um ehrlich zu sein Ron, wird er nicht. Remus will sogar, dass Snape mir hilft."

„Remus? Remus Lupin? Klar, dass er das weiß. Ich meine er ist ein Werwolf und so."

Harry blinzelte kurz. Snape und Remus hatten gestern auch irgendwas davon erzählt, dass Werwölfe und Totenmagie irgendwie zusammen standen. Aber was das genau bedeuten sollte hatte er nicht verstanden.

Sein Blick musste Bände gesprochen haben, denn Hermione seufzte laut auf und setzte sich auf die Kante des Stuhls auf dem sie saß.

„Ich habe das ungute Gefühl du weißt fast gar nichts über deine Kräfte, oder?"

Harry blickte sie entschuldigend an.

„Nun ja, du kannst ja nicht viel dafür, außer das du vielleicht vorher fragen hättest können. Ich hätte dir gern schon früher geholfen! Nun gut."

„Das kann dauern.", nuschelte Ron Harry zu, als Hermione sich sammelte um ihnen bis ins kleinste Detail ihr Wissen über Nekromanten und ihre Magie zu berichten.

„Nekromanten sind so genannte Totenbeschwörer, sie können mittels ihrer Magie, die sich ziemlich von der unseren unterscheidet, die Seele eines Verstorbenen an dessen Körper binden. In den meisten Fällen kontrolliert der Nekromant diese Untoten so. Die wenigen Fälle in denen dies nicht so ist, ist der beschworene Tote mächtiger als der Nekromant oder ein anderer bemächtigt sich der Kontrolle.

Aufgrund ihrer Magie sind sie bei Zauberwesen wie Wehrwölfen nicht unbedingt verhasst aber mit starkem Mistrauen bedacht. Etwas was einem Wehrwolf inne wohnt, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun kann. Was auch der Grund dafür ist, dass Wehrwölfe und Vampire sich nur selten verstehen. Denn die Magie der Vampire ist der der Nekromanten recht ähnlich. Sie benutzen beide im Normalfall Totenmagie. Ein Wehrwolf weiß sofort wenn sich etwas Untotes in seiner Umgebung befindet."

„Deswegen meinte Remus auch er hätte es bemerken müssen.", murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen beiden.

„Was heißt sollte? Er hat es doch sicherlich gemerkt oder nicht.", fragte Ron verblüfft.

„Nein, er hat es erst mitbekommen als er die Maus gesehen hatte und da dachte er, dass Snape sie mitgebracht hätte.", erwiderte Harry.

Hermione stand plötzlich auf und lief vor den beiden jungen Zauberern auf und ab.

„Das ist äußerst ungewöhnlich. Es brauch viel Übung und Talent um das zu bewerkstelligen."

„Das hat Remus auch gesagt und das es keinen Nekromanten in England gab der das konnte."

Die braunhaarige Hexe sah ihren jungen Freund entsetzt an und hielt in ihrem wandern inne.

„Weißt du was das bedeutet? Wie mächtig du sein musst? Wenn du es nur gezielt einsetzten könntest, wir müssten uns um gar nichts mehr Sorgen machen."

Aufgeregt war sie ihre Arme in die Luft und gestikulierte Wild. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, wenn Harry nur wüsste was er damit alles anfangen könnte, wie schnell sie diesen Krieg gewinnen könnten. Ach und wenn er erst seine Kräfte unter Kontrolle hatte. Welch mächtige Kreaturen ihm folgen konnten. Das war eine nie da gewesene Chance auf den Sieg. Aber dazu müssten sie einen Lehrer finden. Jemanden der die Totenmagie verstand und beherrschte. Einen Vampir oder besser noch einen anderen Nekromanten. Nur wie. Fast alle Vampire hielten sich gekonnt aus den Angelegenheiten der Zauberer heraus und die anderen folgten Voldemort. Und einen anderen Nekromanten zu finden war schon fast unmöglich. Die wenigen die es wohl noch gab hielten sich bedeckt und waren regelrecht unauffindbar. Der Status ihrer Magie war nicht wirklich gut in der magischen Welt und vieles war sicherlich schon verloren gegangen.

„Harry!", rief sie plötzlich und erschreckte die beiden Männer, „Das darf keiner erfahren. Das Ministerium würde dich auseinander nehmen. An Voldemort, oh Ron, will ich gar nicht erst denken! Kein anderer darf davon wissen."

„Wie soll ich es dann lernen?", fragte Harry. Er hatte ja begriffen, dass es unklug war andere davon erfahren zu lassen. Es war auch logisch wieso. Es war tiefe Schwarzmagie und damit allein schon etwas was von den meisten Zauberern gescheut wurde. Und dann störte man auch noch die Totenruhe, betrieb Grabschändung und zwang andere unter ihre Kontrolle. Sicherlich also etwas was ganz und gar nicht gern gesehen war.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, Remus hat Snape vorgeschlagen. Wenn Remus der Meinung ist das Snape dich unterrichten kann, dann muss es auch so sein. Selbst wenn Snape nur die Theorie beherrscht. Es ist mehr als genug für den Anfang."

Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig außer Snape um Hilfe zu bitten. Wie grausam.

„Wieso ausgerechnet Snape? Gibt es da nicht wen anderes?"

Wenigstens einer der auf seiner Seite stand. Auf Ron war eben immer verlass.

„Wen soll er sonst fragen? Dumbledore, der würde Harry nur verbieten weiter zu kommen. Remus kann es nicht machen, da sträubt sich alles in ihm dagegen, selbst wenn er wollte. Mad Eye? Der würde Harry den Hals um drehen, mehr aber auch nicht. Es bleibt nur Snape."

Seufzend ergab sich Harry seinem Schicksal. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig. Er wollte wissen was er alles können könnte, worauf er aufpassen musste und vor allen Dingen, er wollte besser werden. Irgendwas musste ihm ja zum Sieg über Voldemort helfen. Das war, wie Hermione gesagt hatte, die Chance.

„Gut, ich frage ihn. Aber nicht mehr heute und vielleicht auch nicht morgen. Später."

„Es ist immer später bei dir. Manchmal ist später zu spät!"

„Hermione bitte."

„Fein, aber beschwer dich hinterher nicht!"

„Werd ich nicht. Versprochen!"arh


	6. Chapter 6

Jedes Mal wenn er Hermione ansah konnte er förmlich spüren wie sie ihm mitteilen wollte, dass er doch gefälligst mit Snape reden sollte. Aber der Mann hatte es selbst klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, er wollte das nicht tun. Wieso sollte er sich also die Mühe machen?

„Professor Snape ist der Einzige, der dich unterrichten kann.", zischte Hermione leise nach dem Mittagessen. Ron hatte trotzig sein Tränkebuch von sich geschoben und weigerte sich auch nur einen weiteren Blick hineinzuwerfen. Harry konnte es sehr gut nachvollziehen.

„Hermione, ich kann nicht einfach zu ihm hinrennen und sagen `Ich weiß, dass Sie eigentlich schon jetzt die Schnauze von mir voll haben und mich mehr sehen als Ihnen lieb ist, aber wollen Sie nicht noch mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen und mir nicht mit meinem kleinen Problem helfen von dem Sie wissen?`, weil wir beide wissen wie das ausgeht!", zischte Harry zurück. Vielleicht nicht ganz so leise wie Hermione.

„Fragen schadet aber nicht Mister Potter!"

„Snape!"

Wenn die Situation nicht so eigenartig gewesen wäre, hätte Harry sicherlich gelacht. Rons Reaktion war unglaublich gewesen. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihren unbeliebten Tränkelehrer in den Raum kommen hören bis der Mann gesprochen hatte. Sie hatten sich alle erschrocken. Aber Ron hatte das Buch, das er gerade in die Hand genommen hatte, womöglich um es ganz weit weg zu räumen und es zu vergessen, in die Luft geworfen und Snape geschrieen. Leider etwas laut und ziemlich hoch.

Die einzige Reaktion die diese Aktion jedoch aus Snape hervorkitzelte war das heben einer Augenbraue und ein Blick, der klar sagte, dass Snape an Rons Intelligenz zweifelte. Das Buch landete klatschend auf dem Boden, in der Mitte geöffnet.

„Und Sie liegen richtig Mister Potter, so selten das auch vorkommen mag, ich bin nicht gewillt Sie in irgendeiner Form zu unterrichten, die über den Hogwartsunterricht hinausgeht."

„Das Gespräch hatten wir bereits Severus. Du wirst Harry unterrichten!"

Remus stand im Türrahmen und sah den Tränkemeister aus goldenen Augen finster an. Es war noch eine Woche bis zum Vollmond und die Tatsache, dass Remus doch irgendwie ein Gefangener war mit wenig Freiraum, machte seinen inneren Werwolf wohl noch aggressiver.

„Ich sagte dir bereits Wolf, dass ich das nicht tun werde.", zischte Snape bedrohlich zurück. Er hatte längst begriffen ab welchem Stadium ein Werwolf wirklich gefährlich werden konnte. Remus war ein mächtiger Zauberer und er hatte seinen inneren Wolf nicht wirklich im Griff aber noch eine Woche vom Vollmond entfernt war er ihm nicht im Geringsten eine Gefahr.

„Du bist der einzige dem wir vertrauen können und der diese Sprache spricht!"

„Spricht?!"

Hermione konnte es nicht fassen. Ihr Professor sprach die Sprache der Totenmagier? Das hieße er könnte Harry weit mehr beibringen als nur die graue Theorie.

„Das ist wundervoll!", jetzt hatte sie den letzten im Raum davon überzeugt, dass sie den Verstand verloren hatte. Vor allen Dingen wenn man bedachte wie sie aussah. Ihre Haare standen schon fast so schlimm ab wie Harrys und waren noch zotteliger als sonst. Ein dicker Streifen schwarzer Tinte zog sich über ihre rechte Wange und ihr Kinn. „Sie müssen Harry unterrichten Professor."

„Ich muss rein gar nichts Miss Granger.", erwiderte Snape kühl.

„Sterben müssen Sie.", wisperte Ron leise, in der Hoffnung, dass es keiner hörte.

Ein fieses Grinsen legte sich auf Snapes Züge und er bewegte sich langsam von Remus weg und beugte sich leicht zu Ron vor.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher an Ihrer Stelle Mister Weasley."

Es war ein Talent von Snape, das ein so mancher Lehrer gern besitzen würde. Der Mann konnte noch so leise sprechen, seine Stimme würde immer wieder durchdringen und dabei noch unglaublich bedrohlich klingen.

Ron musste schlucken. Es passierte nicht alle Tage, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Snape bekam. Der Mann war furchteinflößend und wären Spinnen nicht solch abartige, bösartige, fiese, gemeine, widerliche Tiere, wäre vielleicht auch Snape aus dem Schrank gekrochen im dritten Jahr. Wie bei Neville. Peinlich aber wahr.

Mit einem unheilvollen Lächeln, das so gar nicht freundlich aussah, wand sich Snape wieder von dem verschreckten Rothaar ab um sich wieder seinem Wolfproblem zu zuwenden.

„Ich sage es nur ein aller letztes Mal Lupin. Ich. Werde. Potter. Nicht. In. Irgendeiner. Form. Unterrichten!"

„Bitte Professor!"

Harry wusste nicht was ihn geritten hatte, aber er hatte tatsächlich seinen meistgehassten Professor um etwas gebeten, aus mehr oder minder freien Stücken.

„Sie sind der einzige der mir helfen kann. Es wäre eine gute Chance damit Voldemort zu überraschen und zu besiegen. Bitte!"

Severus wusste nicht was schlimmer war. Der nervende Wolf oder ein quengelnder Potter. Aber beide zusammen trieben ihn noch zum Wahnsinn, nicht das sie viel Arbeit damit hatten bei seinem Lebensstil. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Wann würden die Menschen es endlich begreifen und ihn für alle Zeit in Frieden lassen. Aber er hatte sich ja selbst in diesen Schlamassel hineingeritten. Hätte er damals nur nicht mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Daran ändern konnte er auch nichts mehr, so gern er das getan hätte.

„Nein!"

Endgültig fertig mit dem Thema drehte er sich wieder um und verließ den Raum.

Weniger imposant als noch vor einigen Tagen wie Harry feststellen musste. Er hatte etwas Zeit gehabt um Snape genauer zu beobachten, wieso er das tat war ihm schleierhaft. Der Tränkemeister schlief wenig bis gar nicht, die meiste Zeit verbrachte er im Keller des Hauses, in seinem Tränkelabor verbarrikadiert oder in der Bibliothek hinter irgendeinem dicken Buch versteckt, essen tat er genauso sporadisch, wenig und ungern wie Harry und Remus es taten, mit den anderen Hausbewohnern sprach er kaum ein Wort, abgesehen von Molly und Charlie Weasley und wenn er von einem Todesser oder Ordenstreffen wiederkam sah er müder aus als vorher. So sehr er Snape manchmal auch hasste, selbst ihm konnte nicht entgehen wie schlecht es dem Zauberer zu gehen schien.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen. Wie kann man nur so stur sein!", grollte Remus. Sein innerer Wolf schien der gleichen Meinung zu sein, denn Remus' Stimme hatte ein unterschwelliges Knurren getragen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn in Ruhe lassen."

„Harry! Er ist wirklich der Einzige!"

„Aber er will nicht und ich will nicht und wir wissen alle, was dabei heraus kommen wird. Es ist beim letzten Mal doch genauso gewesen."

„Ihr könntet es wenigstens versuchen.", erwiderte Hermione leise.

„Bist du blind? Ist dir mal aufgefallen wie viel Snape um die Ohren hat? Da kann er mich nicht wirklich auch noch gebrauchen. Er kann sich ja so schon kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Wenn ich dann da auch noch auch nur ein bisschen von seiner Zeit in Anspruch nehme, wer weiß was passiert. Ich will nicht für noch einen Tot verantwortlich sein!"

Wütend stapfte er aus dem Raum und schmiss die Tür laut hinter sich ins Schloss. Er brauchte dringend einen Ort an dem er alleine sein konnte. Die ganze aufgestaute Energie, die er beim lesen von Büchern ganz sicher nicht abbauen konnte, wurde langsam zu viel für ihn. Er musste Dampf ablassen und das bevor er irgendetwas oder irgendwen in die Luft jagte. Die Aktion mit der Schwester von seinem Onkel war ja ganz lustig gewesen, nachdem er über den ersten Schrecken hinweggekommen war, aber die Frau hatte er gehasst, die Leute im Orden mochte er oder kannte er nicht einmal.

Ohne wirklich darauf zu achten wo er hinstapfte fand er sich im Keller wieder. Hier würde ihn vielleicht Ungeziefer und Snape stören, wobei er bezweifelte, dass der Mann heute noch aus dem verschlossenen Raum kommen würde. Wie sehr er Snape doch darum beneidete. Er musste nur finster gucken und schon hatte er seine Ruhe. Außer Molly wollte ihm etwas zu Essen unterjubeln. Er hatte schnell begriffen wovon Remus und Snape gesprochen hatten. Sie schoben es zum Teil darauf, dass sie wirklich nicht viel aßen und zum Teil darauf, dass sie ihr ganzes Haus verloren hatten, mit allem was darin gewesen war.

Und das war nur passiert, weil Ron mit ihm so gut befreundet war. Wenn das alles nur nicht geschehen wäre, wenn Voldemort nicht für ihn gekommen wäre, wenn er Cedric nicht angeboten hätte den Pokal zu nehmen, wenn er nur richtig versucht hätte Oklumentik zu lernen, wenn er nur nach gedacht hätte, wenn Voldemort es geschafft hätte ihn zu töten, bei seinen vielen Versuchen die er gehabt hatte. Seufzend ließ sich Harry die kalte Wand hinunter gleiten. Wenn er nur endlich dieses Monster aus dem Weg schaffen könnte. Aber er war längst nicht so weit und seine vielleicht einzige Chance konnte er nicht rechtzeitig wahrnehmen. Nicht Mal wenn Snape ihn unterrichten würde.

Grummelnd und mit sich selbst unglücklich schob Harry ein kleines Stückchen Stein über den Boden vor seinen Füßen.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie versuchen Ihre überflüssige Zeit mit anderen Dingen zu verbringen als mit Steinen und vor allen Dingen, an anderen Orten!"

Der junge, frischgebackene Nekromant sah noch nicht einmal auf als er seinen schwarzhaarigen Professor antwortete,: „Es ist mein Haus, ich kann sein wo ich will und wann ich will."

Für einen Moment breitete sich Stille zwischen ihnen aus.

„Wieso wollen Sie mir nicht helfen. Wenn Remus sagt, dass Sie der einzige sind, dann muss das ja stimmen. Wieso?"

Vielleicht sollte er dem Jungen zumindest die halbe Wahrheit geben. Er wusste wie wichtig es war, dass Potter einen Lehrer fand, aber er konnte es einfach nicht tun.

„Wenn herauskommt, dass ich Totenmagie verstehe und beherrsche, ja Potter ich beherrsche sie, dann werde ich dafür mit meinem Leben bezahlen und das ist etwas was ich noch nicht bereit bin zu tun. In der Position in der ich mich momentan befinde ist es mir unmöglich sie zu unterrichten."

„Dann hören Sie auf für Voldemort zu spionieren!", Harry warf seine Arme frustriert in die Luft.

„Der dunkle Lord ist nicht das Problem hier Potter. Er würde es nicht einmal mitbekommen, bis es zu spät ist."

„Was dann? Irgendwer hier? Remus?"

„Nicht der Wolf, er verlangt ja regelrecht, das ich Ihnen helfe. Ja jemand hier und in Hogwarts, jemand dem ich nicht entgehen kann anders als dem dunkeln Lord. Jemand der ein viel größeres Problem für Sie und für mich ist, als der dunkle Lord es jemals sein kann."

Er begab sich da gerade auf sehr dünnes Eis mit dem was er hier tat. Wenn dieser gewisse jemand Wind davon bekam, dass er Potter so viel erzählte, dann würde er seines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden und das konnte mit unter ziemlich lang werden.

„Ein größeres Problem als Vol… Sie-wissen-schon-wer? Das klingt verdammt nach Dumbledore."

Hätte Severus nicht ein solch gutes Gehör gehabt, dann wäre ihm der letzte Satz entgangen, aber das war er nicht. Hatte Potter etwa seinen Glauben an den alten Zauberer verloren?

„Professor Dumbledore, Potter."

„Oh kommen Sie. Der alte Kauz mischt sich in alles ein, er spielt mit uns wie mit Schachfiguren und er kümmert sich nicht darum, was aus uns wird. Er hat nicht einmal danach gefragt wie es mir ging nach dem Sirius gestorben ist. Das einzige was er getan hat ist mir diese bescheuerte Prophezeiung zu offenbaren, etwas was er schon vor Jahren hätte tun sollen. Ich war nie ein Kind, dazu hatte ich nie die Möglichkeit! Seine einzige Ausrede ist eine verdammte Lüge! Alles was er tut ist mir zu erzählen, dass alles zu meinem besten geschieht. Das war die Unterbringung bei meinen Verwandten nie, aber das hat ihn nicht interessiert, das war weder die Steinaktion, noch die Kammer des Schreckens, noch die ganze Sirius Sache, von der mir auch keiner erzählt hat, noch das trimagische Turnier, noch die olle Umbridge und der Kampf im Ministerium. Aber es war ja alles zu meinem BESTEN!"

Das hatte überraschenderweise ziemlich gut getan, auch wenn er jetzt keine Luft mehr in seiner Lunge hatte und auch wenn Snape ihm jetzt wahrscheinlich den Hals umdrehen würde, weil er ihn angeschrieen hatte. Aber bei Merlin, das war nötig gewesen.

„Besser Potter?", fragte Snape belustigt.

Er war schon überrascht gewesen über diesen Ausbruch, aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann war das wohl nötig gewesen für den jungen Zauberer. Und er war auch überrascht über den Groll gegen den alten Schulleiter den der Nekromant hielt. Die Tatsache, dass man ihn im letzen Jahr wie ein rohes Ei behandelt hatte, hatte wohl nicht wirklich geholfen.

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor, aber…", Harry atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus.

„War nötig gewesen. Ich verstehe schon. Aber ich hoffe dennoch Mister Potter, dass Ihnen klar ist, dass ich Ihrer Bitte nicht nachkommen kann."

Harry sah wahrscheinlich seinen Gesprächspartner zum erstmal richtig an, seit er hier unten saß. Snape sah müde aus, war unglaublich blass und wirkte als läge die Last der ganzen Welt auf seinen Schultern. Etwas was sie wohl gemeinsam hatten.

„Ich verstehe Professor, danke dennoch."

„Gut."

„Wie soll ich es dann aber jetzt lernen?"

Severus sah den Jungen entnervt von oben herab an. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass er ihn jetzt mit diesem Thema in Frieden lassen würde.

„Ich würde einen anderen Totenmagier vorschlagen."


	7. Chapter 7

Beide Männer fuhren erschrocken herum und blickten die Hexe an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

Poppy Pomfrey jedoch, lächelte beide nur gutmütig an. Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und eine Tasche an ihrer Seite.

„Eigentlich war das nicht der Grund meines kleinen Besuches hier, aber nun ja, man tut was man kann. Und nun würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir alles weitere dort klären wo uns keiner belauschen kann. Die Herren!"

Damit schritt sie an ihnen vorbei in Snapes Labor. Ja es war mehr oder minder Snapes Labor. Er war ja der Einzige der es nutzte, Harry konnte also froh sein, dass der Raum nicht verstaubte. Es wäre nämlich dann noch einer mehr gewesen, den sie hätten säubern müssen.

Mit einem misstrauischen Blick schritt Snape der Medihexe hinterher, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Harry rappelte sich vom Boden auf und folgte beiden in den einzigen Raum des Hauses den er noch nie betreten hatte. Wie in Hogwarts war das Labor hier auch dunkel und kühl. Musste wohl ein Slytherin Ding sein, dunkle und kalte Räume zu benutzten. Doch im Gegensatz zu der alten Schule war hier alles weniger ordentlich. Die Tische waren mit Tränkezutaten übersäht. Benutzte aber ungesäuberte Kessel standen an der einen Wandseite, Snape hatte wohl keinen Dummen gefunden der sie säuberte, und auf dem größten Tisch unter dem einzigen Fenster waren unzählige Bücher aufgeschlagen.

„Ich sehe du hast es dir hier gemütlich gemacht Severus."

Die Stimme der Hexe war unbeschwert und sie schien sich der Tatsache nicht bewusst, dass Snape sie regelrecht mit seinen Blicken versuchte zu töten.

„Nichts desto trotz, habe ich erfahren, dass du genauso weitermachst wie in allen anderen Ferien. Das kann so einfach nicht weitergehen mit dir! Und mit Ihnen Mister Potter will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Sie sind nicht mehr bei ihren Muggelverwandten, essen Sie gefälligst regelmäßig!"

Soviel zu ihrer guten Laune. Harry hasste das an ihr. Sie war wirklich eine liebe Frau, hatte ein großes Herz und sehr viel Verständnis, aber sie konnte einen genauso bemuttern wie Molly Weasley und wenn sie einen auch noch gern hatte, war es schlimmer. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Snape auch Opfer ihrer vollen Sorge war.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Essen momentan meine geringste Sorge ist. Ich springe von einem Treffen zum nächsten, erledige einen Auftrag nach dem anderen, ich habe kaum Zeit zum atmen und du redest von Essen!", zischte Snape.

„Genau deswegen bin ich hier. Wegen dir, Harry hier und Remus. Aber nun zu dem anderen Thema.", sie wand sich von dem noch immer tödlich blickenden Tränkemeister ab und blickte den jungen Zauberer prüfend an. „Du bist also ein Nekromant, Harry?"

„Kann ich nicht auch was anderes sein?", fragte Harry kleinlaut.

„Wohl kaum. Ich weiß sehr gut wie alle anderen magischen Wesen, die die Totenmagie beherrschen, aussehen und sich anfühlen. Du bist eines der wenigen Wesen, das diese Magie beherrscht und nicht in irgendeiner Form tot ist."

Harry blinzelte sie verwirrt an. Es wurde ihm wirklich langsam zu viel. Vor allen Dingen, wie konnten die Leute die es bisher erfahren hatten, es so locker wegstecken? Poppy vor allen Dingen verhielt sich, als wäre es das verständlichste in der Welt.

„Es wäre natürlich noch möglich, dass du ein Schattenläufer bist. Aber eigentlich kann man das gänzlich ausschließen. Severus hier hätte sonst kein Wort mit dir gesprochen!", lachte sie und stellte ihre Tasche auf einen der Tische.

„Huh?"

„Nun… ach das ist so furchtbar kompliziert und momentan auch überhaupt nicht wichtig!"

„Poppy, bitte, du sagtest, du hättest jemand anderen?", fuhr Severus dazwischen. Er hatte sich an einen der Tische gelehnt und rieb sich den Nasenrücken.

„Natürlich. Ich kenne einen weiteren Nekromanten und ich bin mir sicher, dass er Feuer und Flamme dafür wäre dich zu unterrichten. Es kommt letztendlich selten genug vor, dass man heute noch auf einen unausgebildeten Nekromanten trifft."

„Einen weiteren Nekromanten? Es gibt in Englang keinen einzigen mehr."

„Er kommt ja auch gar nicht aus England, Severus. Marvin Ulur ist ein deutscher Nekromant und ein sehr fähiger noch dazu."

„Ulur?!"

Snape war nach vorn gesprungen und hatte Poppy an beiden Oberarmen gepackt. Er sah sie eindringlich an und Unglauben stand über sein ganzes Gesicht geschrieben. Wie Snape so schnell dahin gekommen war, war Harry schleierhaft aber er hatte anderes über das er sich momentan den Kopf zerbrechen musste. Es war irgendwie alles so viel was auf ihn nieder regnete und es schien als würde jeder von ihm erwarten, dass er sofort wusste worum es ging. Irgendwie war es schon frustrierend, mehr noch als der Versuch Tränke zu verstehen, damit konnte er wenigstens etwas anfangen.

Severus konnte es nicht fassen. Es hätte so vieles einfacher sein können, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass es tatsächlich noch einen lebenden Ulur gab. Die alte deutsche Nekromantenfamilie, die im Gegensatz zu anderen Nekromanten in jeder Generation einen Träger der Totenmagie hatten, war eigentlich vor Jahrzehnten ausgelöscht worden. Ihre Macht war unvorstellbar gewesen. Das Talent was in ihrer Familie lag war enorm, selbst Potters Zufallszauber waren für ein Kind der Ulurfamilie eine einfache Angelegenheit. Die Ulur waren seit jeher die einzigen Nekromanten die einen Dämonen oder Vampir in die Schranken weisen konnten.

„Wieso…", keuchte er.

Poppy seufzte, sie wusste was diese Information Severus bedeutet hätte und noch immer bedeutet.

„Ich hatte lange Zeit keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm. Es war für uns beide aus verschiedenen Gründen viel zu gefährlich. Ich hätte es dir gern früher gesagt, aber ich wollte dir nie unnötige Hoffnung machen, nicht wo ich nicht wusste ob er noch lebt. Vor sechs Tagen hab ich zum ersten Mal wieder etwas von ihm gehört und er ist in England."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Für ihn war es bei weitem zu spät. Er steckte zu tief in der ganzen Sache mit drin, als das noch irgendjemand ihm hätte helfen können. Wenigstens konnte er jetzt sicher sein, dass Potter nichts dummes anstellen würde mit seiner Magie.

„Wieso ist er hier?"

„Das weiß ich nicht genau. Ich weiß nur, dass er etwas wichtiges erledigen muss, etwas was er eigentlich gehofft hatte zu tun bevor es hier her kommen würde."

„Tsch, was kommt nun wieder auf uns zu?"

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste Severus, wenn ich das nur wüsste!"

Nach einem kurzen Moment ließ Severus Poppy wieder los und trat zurück an den großen Schreibtisch, nur um sich diesmal darauf nieder zu lassen. Der schwarzhaarige Tränkmeister sah noch müder aus als vorher.

„Und nun zu dem eigentlichen Grund meines Besuches. Wo ist eigentlich Remus. Er sollte längst hier sein!"

Remus tigerte von einem Ende der Küche zum anderen. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass Harry sich Vorwürfe wegen Sirius machte, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Junge sich selbst die Schuld gab. Und überhaupt, wie hatte er sich eigentlich verhalten. Er hätte wissen müssen, sehen müssen, riechen müssen, wie schlecht es Snape eigentlich ging. Der Mann hatte fast sein Leben verloren und wandelte auf einem unglaublich schmalen Streifen über dem Abhang. Er wusste wieso er von alle dem nichts mitbekommen hatte, aber er wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Die Kontrolle über seinen inneren Wolf schwand von Vollmond zu Vollmond und er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Keinem anderen Werwolf ging es so, nicht denen die mit Wolfsbann lebten und auch nicht denen die ohne ihn lebten. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn. Seine Magie war auch völlig verdreht und je nähr der Vollmond rückte, desto weniger Kontrolle hatte er auch noch darüber. Es war als würde ihm langsam aber sicher alles entgleiten. Und dann hatte Harry auch noch überraschend seine nekromantischen Fähigkeiten entdeckt und Snape weigerte sich vehement zu helfen. Klar er konnte es verstehen. Nicht nur das der Mann so schon genug um die Ohren hatte, wie Harry so schön gesagt hatte, aber wenn er auch nur einen Funken von Totenmagie anwenden würde… sie wussten beide wie das ausgehen würde. Nicht schön und ganz sicher nicht glücklich.

„Remus."

Keine Reaktion von dem noch immer auf und ab laufenden Werwolf. Molly stemmte entnervt die Hände in die Hüften und fixierte den Mann mit bösem Blick.

„Remus John Lupin, wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst ein Loch in den Boden zu laufen und dich zu Poppy bewegst vergesse ich mich!"

Remus fuhr herum und sah die Hexe erschrocken an. Er hatte nicht bemerkt das sie da war.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich bin schon weg. Entschuldige."

Damit entließ sich der Werwolf selbst und sah zu, dass er aus der Reichweite der rothaarigen Hexe kam. Molly Weasley war tatsächlich soweit gegangen Poppy Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester und Medihexe von Hogwarts her zu bestellen, damit sie einen Blick auf Harry, Snape und ihn warf. Und das war etwas was nur grauenvoll enden konnte.

„Endlich Remus. Setzten!"

Mit schuldigem Blick schlich der Werwolf in den kleinen Raum und setzte sich neben Harry auf einen Stuhl. Zu Harrys Linken saß Snape und der Mann blickte ihn strafend an. Ihnen gegenüber saß Poppy.

„Ich muss euch wohl gar nicht erst sagen wieso ich hier bin.", alle drei sahen irgendwo hin nur nicht in ihre Richtung, „Und ich muss gar nicht erst erwähnen wie sehr ich doch von euch enttäuscht bin! Es ist doch jedes Mal das Selbe!

Severus du weißt, dass selbst wenn du viel zu tun hast, wenn du nicht regelmäßig isst kannst du so nicht weiter machen und früher oder später wirst du das mit deinem Leben bezahlen. Du brauchst deine Energie vor allen Dingen mit deinen anderen eher ungesunden Angewohnheiten bestimmte nötige Dinge zu vergessen!

Remus, ich hatte etwas mehr von dir erwartet. Natürlich geht dir das alles momentan ziemlich auf die Nieren und natürlich macht dir die mehr oder minder Gefangenschaft es nicht viel einfacher mit deinem inneren Wolf, aber das ist umso mehr noch ein Grund weswegen du essen musst!

Harry. Versuch es wenigstens, du machst es keinem leichter."

Harry sah verwirrt auf. Er war ja ziemlich glimpflich davon gekommen, selbst Poppys Stimme hatte nicht mehr so strafend geklungen wie bei den beiden älteren Zauberern. War er froh nicht in der Haut von einem der beiden stecken zu müssen. Vor allen Dingen, weil Poppy immer zu wissen schien wieso man sich so verhielt wie man es eben tat.

Remus seufzte, besser jetzt als nie.

„Ich habe ein größeres Problem, als schlechte Essgewohnheiten."

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Snape sich in seinem Stuhl wieder gerade hinsetzte.

„Ich verliere die Kontrolle. Über alles. Nicht nur mein innerer Wolf auch meine Magie dreht durch und es wird von Vollmond zu Vollmond schlimmer. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich noch bei Verstand bleibe."

„Was soll das heißen du verlierst die Kontrolle?"

„Es ist eine ganze Woche bis Vollmond und ich habe meinen Zorn jetzt schon nicht mehr im Griff und es hängt ganz sicher nicht damit zusammen, dass ich hier regelrecht eingesperrt bin. Das ganze nimmt schon seit einem Jahr seinen Lauf. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären, vor allen Dingen nicht, weil es auch meine Magie betrifft. Ich bin wütender, aggressiver, reizbarer als sonst, meine Sinne spinnen völlig, ich habe Harrys Magie nicht wahrgenommen, das sollte alles sagen, und mir will kaum noch ein Zauber so gelingen wie es früher mal der Fall gewesen ist."

Schweigen breitete sich aus. Er spürte Harrys und Poppys besorgte Blicke und Snapes musternden.

„Hast du schon mal versucht mit deinem Wolf darüber zu reden. Ich weiß, dass ihr es könnt. Vielleicht weiß er mehr, es wird ihn ja wohl genauso betreffen, wenn es deine Magie aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt."

Der Werwolf schwieg. Er wusste von was Severus sprach, aber er hatte nie, nie in seinem ganzen Werwolfdasein auch nur ein einziges Mal den Versuch gewagt mit seinem inneren Wolf zu sprechen. Eigentlich war es etwas was natürlich für einen Werwolf war, es machte es beiden Partien einfacher zu koexistieren, doch er wagte es nicht. Gryffindor Mut hin oder her, es war ein Terrain in seinem Inneren, das er nicht betreten wollte.

„Ich kann nicht.", es klang so schwach und hilflos, genauso wie er sich momentan fühlte. Eigentlich hatte sein Werwolfdasein, bis auf die monatlichen Wandlungen sein Gutes gehabt, aber so. Es machte ihm Angst.

„Was soll das heißen `Du kannst nicht`?", fuhr Poppy auf.

„Also, ich könnte prinzipiell aber… ich kann es von mir aus nicht… es geht einfach nicht.", druckste Remus herum und blickte auf seine Hände, „Und selbst wenn, was soll es mir bringen. Wenn ich es nicht weiß, was soll mir mein innerer Wolf dann schon helfen?!"

„Was ist wenn jemand von außerhalb schuld daran ist? Ein Zauber oder so etwas?", fragte der jüngste Zauberer in der Runde, der sich bisher recht ruhig verhalten hatte.

Remus sah ihn geschockt an, genauso wie die Medihexe.

„Das ist Wahnsinn so etwas zu tun Harry. Nicht nur, dass es ein unglaublich mächtiger Zauberer sein müsste damit mit einem so etwas gelingt. In dem Zustand in dem ich jetzt bin, bin ich niemand von nützen und ich wäre… Oh Gott!"

„Das ist etwas was ich eigentlich nicht bedenken wollte, aber Potter hier, scheint tatsächlich nicht gerade daneben zu liegen mit seiner Vermutung. Wenn jemand einen Zauber gesprochen hat, der genau das, was mit dir geschieht Lupin, zur Folge hat, dann ist es sicher kein Freund. Aber gewillt einen solchen Zauber zu wirken… es müsste schon mächtige Magier wie Dumbledore oder der Dunkle Lord dahinter stecken. Beides ist zu bezweifeln. Dem Dunklen Lord würde es rein gar nichts nützten, er greift nicht so scheinheilig an, er will den Tod seiner Gegner auskosten. Und Dumbledore… er würde sich und seine Ziele damit ziemlich gefährden."

Remus sah Snape entsetzt an. Sicherlich war es kein freundlich gesinnter Mensch gewesen der so etwas getan hatte, aber Snape hatte zwar Voldemort ausgeschlossen nicht aber Dumbledore. Das war wirklich zu weit her gegriffen.

„Willst du behaupten, dass es möglich ist, dass Dumbledore der Sprecher des Zaubers sein könnte?!"

„Es wäre nicht auszuschließen. Man weiß nie an dem alten Mann woran man ist, vor allen Dingen nicht, wenn man zu den dunklen Wesen der magischen Welt gehört.", knurrte Snape zurück.

„Das ist Wahnsinn, Snape!"

„Tatsächlich? Bedenke doch mal was der gute Herr alles getan hat für uns. Nichts! Das einzige wozu wir gut sind in seinen Augen ist der Martyrertod. Er kann natürlich nicht als ach so guter Mann uns alle umbringen lassen. Aber wenn er uns 'aus unserer eigenen Entscheidung heraus' in den Tod schickt, kann ihm keiner was. So war es schon immer und es wird sich nicht ändern. Mach die Augen auf Werwolf!"

„Aber…"

Remus konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte wirklich immer gedacht, dass Snape Dumbledore treu war, dass er dem Mann glaubte und ihm folgte. Er hatte so viel für Dumbledore getan, er setzte täglich sein Leben ein um für den Orden zu spionieren, er arbeitete unter Dumbledore in Hogwarts, half dem Mann bei Zaubern und Tränken. So etwas tat man nicht, wenn man nicht an jemanden glaubte und auch bereit war für diese Person oder ihre Ziele diesen Einsatz zu bringen. Aber wie es schien, war das bei Snape der Fall.

„Wem folgst du, wenn nicht Dumbledore oder Du-weiß-schon-wem?"

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte erneut die Arme vor der Brust. Seine nachtschwarzen Augen sahen Remus durchdringend an.

„Niemanden, außer mir selbst."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter, Der-Junge-Der-Lebt, sollte eigentlich ein ganz gewöhnlicher Zauberer sein, wenn da nicht die Tatsache wäre, dass man von ihm erwartete, dass er den Dunklen Lord zur Strecke bringen sollte. Doch zu seinem Verdruss musste er innerhalb eines Tages feststellen, dass er doch nicht ganz so ‚normal' war wie er angenommen hatte. Durch einen Zufall erweckte er drei Mäuse wieder zum Leben und ist nun mit der Tatsache konfrontiert, dass seine neue Magie ihm zwar ungemein helfen könnte, er aber nicht in der Lage ist sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu kontrollieren.

Remus Lupin, verwirrt und entsetzt über die Tatsache, dass er nichts davon mitbekommen hatte, versuchte Severus Snape dazu zu bewegen, den jungen Nekromanten zu unterrichten. Doch dieser weigert sich. Poppy Pompfrey, die Medihexe Hogwarts, schlägt einen längst verschollen geglaubten Nekromanten vor, der sich, so wie es der Zufall will, in England befindet.

Aber neben dem neuen Problem, das Harry zu bewältigen hat, scheinen sich weitere Probleme, und nicht nur für ihn, am Horizont zusammen zu brauen

Nach Snapes kühlen, nein regelrecht kalten Antwort hatte man Harry aus dem Labor geschickt. Die Medihexe, Snape und Remus befassten sich weiter mit Remus seinem Problem und der Möglichkeit einen Ausbruch und den Verlust der Kontrolle auf Seiten des Werwolfs einzudämmen.

Harry stapfte also, sein Zorn verflogen, wieder zurück in die Bibliothek nur um Hermione und Ron über ein sehr altes, dickes Buch gebeugt zu sehen. Leise trat er an sie heran und las über Hermiones Schulter hinweg was sie beide gefunden hatten, dass es sogar Ron so gebannt fest hielt.

_Unter den wenigen magischen Wesen die sich der Totenmagie bedienen sind _

_ Die Vampire, Dämonen, Schattenläufer und Nekromanten die mächtigsten. _

_ Sie sprechen die Sprache der Toten, denn sind zwei von ihnen ihnen angehörig_

_ Und die anderen zwei bedienen sich auf jedem Wege den sie wandeln ihrer Macht._

_ Sie hören jedes gesprochene Wort, denn es sind die Laute der Toten_

_ Die in der Nacht darauf warten gefunden und erweckt zu werden._

_ Sie sehen die Symbole, von den Toten selbst mit dem eigenen Blut geschrieben_

_ Und nutzten sie für ihre Zwecke, denn sie sind mächtiger als Worte._

_ Sie beherrschen die Magie der Toten, kontrollieren diese, sind es selbst_

_ Und wandeln zwischen ihnen, doch alle werden sie erkannt als Lebend,_

_ denn das ist was sie sind und das ist was ihre Magie ist._

„Wir müssen dieses Buch unbedingt Harry zeigen! Und wenn es Recht hat, weißt du was das heißt Ron? Snape muss eine der drei anderen Kreaturen sein und diese sind mächtig, mächtiger als jeder andere normale Zauberer."

„Ein Schattenläufer ist er auf jeden Fall nicht."

„Harry!", Hermione hatte sich erschrocken umgedreht und ihm ihre Kopf vor die Nase gehauen. „Tut mir Leid, aber du bist schon selbst schuld. Und was meinst du damit, dass Snape kein Schattenläufer ist, es gibt wenige ja aber man kann es doch nicht ausschließen."

Sich die Nase reibend trat der junge Nekromant einen Schritt zurück. Ron hatte ihm einen recht eindeutigen und bösen Blick zu geworfen.

„Madame Pomfrey ist hier und hat mit mir und Snape und Remus über mein kleines Problem gesprochen. Sie hat wen der mir helfen könnte. Und sie meinte irgendwas davon, dass wenn ich einer gewesen wäre, Snape kein Wort mit mir gesprochen hätte. Ich glaube nicht, dass Schattenläufer, was auch immer das für welche sind, nicht mit einander reden."

Hermione hatte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder zwischen den Regalen verkrochen. Snapes kleines, dunkles Geheimnis reizte sie ziemlich. Harry konnte es in ihren Augen sehen, dieses Rätsel, das Snape war, war schwer zu lösen und mit dem neuen Wissen was sie hatte war sie vielleicht etwas näher an ihr Ziel gekommen. Solche komplizierten Sachen, egal welcher Herkunft, reizten die junge Hexe ungemein. Und was war schon komplizierter als Snape?

„Sie ist ein bisschen zu besessen von Snape meiner Meinung nach.", flüsterte Ron leise.

Harry sah kurz in die Richtung in die Hermione verschwunden war und dann zu Ron. Ein lautes Lachen löste sich aus seinem Hals.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass sie etwas von ihm will. Ich bitte dich Ron, nicht Hermione!"

„Sicher?"

„Ja sicher. Glaub mir er ist nicht ihr Typ."

„Ja du hast Recht, wer würde denn schon was von Snape wollen."

„Eh… genau."

„Also Pomfrey hat jemanden der dir helfen kann?", fragte Ron leise als er Harry an der Schulter in eine abgelegene, stille Ecke führte.

„Naja, sie wüsste jemanden der mir helfen kann, aber… bei meinem Glück kann diese Person das nicht.", seufzte Harry und ließ sich in einen staubigen Sessel fallen lassen.

„Ach komm, sagt Snape nicht immer, dass du bisher immer nur pures Glück gehabt hast. Also wieso auch nicht jetzt, eh?", scherzte Ron.

Harry konnte nicht anders als lächeln. Seine zwei besten Freunde wussten immer wie sie ihn aufmuntern konnten

Die nächsten Mahlzeiten nahmen alle drei Männer unter der schweigenden Aufsicht von Poppy Pomfrey zu sich. Keiner von ihnen, noch nicht mal der gemeine Tränkemeister, wagte es sich ihrem drohenden Blick und der dahinter stehenden Warnung zu widersetzten. Wenn Harry ehrlich war, so wenn er jetzt wirklich sich auf das Essen konzentrierte, es schmeckte doch und es war gar nicht so schlimm. Er durfte nur nicht mit seinen Gedanken in eine andere Richtung abschweifen.

Remus schien auf der Hut zu sein, er hatte bei der nächsten Gelegenheit die Dumbledore genutzt hatte um wieder einen Überraschungsbesuch zu machen einen weiten Bogen um den alten Zauberer gemacht. Genauso wie er auch einigen anderen Ordensmitgliedern aus dem Weg ging. Es lag nicht nur daran, dass der Vollmond näher rückte, sondern auch daran, dass er nicht mehr wusste, jetzt wo klar war das er verzaubert war, wem er trauen konnte.

„Was meinst du ist mit Snape los. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht schlimm, dass wir ihn nicht mehr sehen, aber das ist schon etwas eigenartig oder nicht.", fragte Ron leise, nach einem weiteren, gescheiterten Versuch sich auf Zaubertränke zu konzentrieren.

„Es hat bestimmt einen guten Grund, dass er den ganzen Tag in seinem Labor ist. Vielleicht braucht Dumbledore einen Trank oder es hat etwas mit Remus' komischem Verhalten zu tun.", erwiderte Hermione ohne von ihrem Buch auf zusehen.

„Geht ihn doch fragen. Ich will hier aber verstehen wieso die Knospen einer… dieser komischen Pflanze hier so wichtig sind.", zischte Harry.

Er hatte endlich aufgegeben Tränke nicht zu machen. Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis zum Beginn ihres letzten Schuljahres und er kam nicht um Zaubertränke herum.

„_Gentianella ciliata_ Harry, heißt die Pflanze. Der gefranste Enzian reagiert mit bestimmten magischen Zutaten immer anders und ist daher vielseitig einsetzbar. Die Knospen sind dabei besonders gut einsetzbar, da sie nicht mit anderen Komponenten weiterreagieren."

Harry seufzte laut: „Wieso konnte Snape uns so was eigentlich nicht erklären? Ich meine ist es denn so schwer so etwas zu sagen. Es wäre doch so viel einfacher, wenn wir wüssten wieso wir etwas in den Topf schmeißen."

„Man _schmeißt_ Zutaten nicht in den _Topf_ Harry!", fuhr Hermione den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer erzürnt an, „Hast du eine _Ahnung_ was für eine Verschwendung das wäre? Und welchen Schaden man damit anrichten könnte?"

Ein entnervtes und gleichzeitig gequältes Stöhnen hielt Harry von einer pampigen Antwort ab. Ron hatte das Tränkbuch über seinen Kopf gezogen, als wolle er damit Hermiones Lektüre aussperren. Er hatte einen gepeinigten Gesichtsausdruck und sah allgemein aus als würde er gerade frisch von der Folterbank kommen.

„Können wir über etwas anderes reden? Quidditch oder… was anderes?"

„Jammern wird dich auch nicht weiterbringen Ron! Snape wird dich umbringen, wenn du nicht gelernt hast!"

„Oder Professor Roring.", fügte Harry hinten an.

Ihr Vertretungsprofessor war ein schleimiger, unkompetenter Mann gewesen, der eine Freude daran gehabt hatte ihnen allen zu sagen, wie unfähig sie doch waren, was für eine schlechte Schule Hogwarts doch war, wie grauenvoll unfähig die Lehrer doch waren und vor allen Dingen, was für ein Idiot Snape doch war, wenn er dachte, dass er etwas von Tränken verstand. Der Mann hatte eigentlich nichts anderes getan außer zu nörgeln. Es war soweit gegangen, dass alle Schüler der Schule Severus Snape verteidigt und zurückverlangt hatten. Er mochte ja noch so ein gemeiner Mann sein, der sein eigenes Haus ohne einen Hauch von Scham bevorzugte, aber er war nicht so aufdringlich, schleimig, widerwärtig als Mensch insgesamt.

Ron stöhnte noch lauter und auch Hermione konnte sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht verkneifen.

„Fang bloß nicht mit dem an. Wenn wir den wieder haben schmeiß ich Tränke hin. Ganz ehrlich, da hab ich doch lieber Snape als den."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er zurückkommt. Wir haben ihm doch ziemlich Angst gemacht am Ende des Schuljahres.", lachte Hermione.

„Oh ja. Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen als die gesamte Große Halle auf ihn gewartet hat, faules Obst und Gemüse in der Hand.", Harry konnte sich noch zu lebhaft daran erinnern.

„Es war eine etwas veraltete Methode."

„Hermione, gib es zu, es war richtig und lustig. Sein Gesichtsausruck als er gemerkt hat was ihn erwarten würde. Ich hab noch nie einen Menschen so schnell Hogwarts verlassen sehen."

Harry lag auf seinem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Eigentlich freute er sich wieder bei Snape Unterricht zu haben. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es jetzt nicht mehr ganz so schlimm werden würde wie vorher. Sie hatten schon am Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres, als Snape noch selbst unterrichtete, gemerkt wie viel angenehmer der Mann war, wenn er die größten Problemfälle aussortiert hatte. Er war zwar immer noch gemein und fies gewesen, aber wesentlich angenehmer als vorher. Vielleicht würde es jetzt sogar besser werden, jetzt wo… wo sie zumindest für eine kurze Zeit unter einem Dach gelebt hatten. Nicht das sie das in Hogwarts nicht auch taten, aber da mussten sie sich nicht immer begegnen, da saßen sie nicht nebeneinander am Tisch und aßen das gleiche Essen mit der gleichen Begeisterung. Ja, das neue Schuljahr war viel versprechend. Er hatte endlich, alle Essays fertig und sie lasen sich gar nicht mal so schlecht und er hatte gelernt und er war vorbereitet. Es konnte nur besser werden. Hoffentlich.


	9. Chapter 9

Im flackernden Licht einer alten, verbogenen Laterne stand eine einsame Figur. Die Kapuze gegen den schweren, kalten Regen tief in das Gesicht gezogen und die Hände in die Taschen des vom Regen schweren Mantels vergraben, wartete die Person seelenruhig, als würde der Himmel nicht den Eindruck vom sicheren Ende der Welt machen. Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte auf blassen Lippen als grünbraune Augen die leere Straße hinabblickten. Trotz der Masse an Wasser die auf die Erde niederdrückte lag ein leichter Geruch von Sommer in der Luft.

Es war lang her gewesen, dass er England besucht hatte. Viel zu lange, wenn er daran dachte, welch gute Freunde er hier einst gefunden hatte. Aber er wusste auch wie gefährlich es für ihn war hier zu sein. England hatte schwere Zeiten hinter sich und es lagen noch schwerere vor dem alten, stolzen Land. Wenn das Unheil was sich zusammenbraute nicht hier sein Ende fand, dann würde es nicht nur England sein, das einen Krieg über sich ergehen lassen musste. Eigentlich wunderte es ihn, dass noch keiner seine Finger über die Küsten der britischen Insel hinausgestreckt hatte. Aber es sollte ihm nur recht sein.

Ein flackern in der Magie die in der Luft lag, ließ ihn in seinen Gedanken innehalten und strich das Lächeln von seinen Lippen. Er wartete zwar auf jemanden, aber man konnte nie wissen wer kommen würde und ob seine alten Freunde nach all den Jahren immer noch diesen Titel verdienten.

„Marvin?"

Sein Lächeln kroch zurück. Poppy Pomfrey war eine sehr gute Freundin gewesen, eine fähige Heilerin, die ihr Talent mehr als nur verschwendete solange sie unter dem alten Kauz arbeitete.

„Poppy!"

Die unglaubliche Stille und die sanfte Wärme in der sich Harry wieder fand, waren so surreal für ihn, dass er sich sicher war, dass es sich um einen Traum handelte. Aber er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben einen Traum gehabt der so einfach war und in dem er so klar denken konnte. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er wirklich sehen konnte oder nicht. Was er wahrnahm war eine unendliche hellblaue Fläche von der ein warmes, freundliches Licht ausging. Sein Körper fühlte sich absolut schwerelos an und nichts schien ihn zu berühren, aber er konnte sich selbst nicht sehen und er konnte sich auch nicht bewegen. Dieser Ort den er gerade träumte war so beruhigend, dass er hoffte ihn öfters zu träumen.

Doch er wusste, dass er irgendwann aufwachen müsste. Er wollte nicht, wenn er dort bleiben konnte, würde er für immer bleiben wollen, es war ihm egal, dass man von ihm erwartete Voldemort zu besiegen, es war ihm egal, dass er Freunde hatte, die traurig sein würden, wenn er nie wieder aufwachen würde. Alles außerhalb dieses Traumes war ihm egal.

Grollend versuchte er den dunklen Fleck der sich auf ihn zu bewegte zu vertreiben, ihm zu entkommen, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren, er hatte keine Macht hier. Aber er wusste, dass wenn der Fleck ihn erreicht hatte, dass er gehen musste, diesen wundervollen Ort verlassen musste. Er versuchte sich vehement gegen den Fleck zu wehren, der ihn nun versuchte, aus dem Traum zu reißen, zurück in die kalte, grausame Wirklichkeit.

„_Ich rate dir Junge, verlasse diesen Ort, er wird dir nicht bringen was er dir verspricht!_"

Harry fuhr entsetzt aus dem Schlaf. Schweißgebadet und schwer atmend musste er feststellen, dass er nicht allein war. Ron, Hermione und Molly Weasley standen direkt neben seinem Bett.

„Bei Merlin Harry! Mach so etwas nie wieder. Weißt du was du uns für eine Angst eingejagt hast?", fuhr Hermione ihn an nur um ihn direkt danach in die Arme zu schließen.

„Es war nicht seine Absicht."

Diese Stimme. Es war die gleiche, wie die die ihn aus seinem Traum gerissen hatte. Der junge Zauberer riss seinen Kopf herum um die Person die gesprochen hatte an zu starren.

„Sie! Wieso haben Sie das getan!", knurrte er.

Der große Mann in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers hob lächelnd eine Augenbraue. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah eigentlich gänzlich so aus, als würde er an den Fleck gehören auf dem er stand.

Ein dunkles Glucksen kam von dem Mann, als er sich durch das dunkelbraune Haar strich. Dunkelbraunes Haar, das soweit Harry es erkennen konnte, mit grünen Strähnen durchzogen war. Welcher vernünftige Mann in dem Alter tat so etwas?

„Mein lieber Junge, du weißt gar nicht, welchen Gefallen ich dir damit getan hab. Dieser Ort an dem du dich befunden hast, der so wundervoll ruhig war, den du nie mehr verlassen wolltest hätte dich langsam aber sicher getötet."

„Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?", fauchte der Schwarzhaarige.

Kalte Augen, die die gleiche Farbe hatten wie das ungewöhnliche Haar des Mannes, fixierten ihn. Mit zwei langen Schritten stand er direkt neben dem Bett und blickte finster auf den jungen Mann hinab.

Etwas sagte Harry, dass er zu weit gegangen war, irgendwas warnte ihn davor, diesen Mann noch weiter die Stirn zu bieten und sich ihm gegenüber trotzig zu verhalten. Ohne sich seiner Tat wirklich bewusst zu sein zog Harry den Kopf ein und schluckte.

Das zuvor noch freundliche, wenn auch überhebliche Lächeln auf den Lippen des Fremden war eingefroren und sah längst nicht mehr so freundlich aus. Es war so eisig, dass Harry gegen Bettkopf rückte um ihm zu entgehen.

„Du würdest gut daran tun, Potter, dir eine Sache zu merken.", zischte der Fremde und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, „Niemals nie, solltest du etwas was ich dir sage in Frage stellen, niemals solltest du wieder meiner Worte handeln und niemals solltest du die Regeln die ich aufstellen werde, und das werde ich, brechen!"

Irgendwie war es dem jungen Zauberer als würde dort ein gänzlich anderer Mensch stehen, als noch in der Ecke zuvor. Seine Worte und die Magie die er von ihm spüren konnte jagten ihm Schauer über den Rücken und das waren keine guten. Angst, pure, blanke Angst umklammerte sein Herz als er in die blanken Augen des Magiers blickte.

„Gut, du bist lernfähig."

Damit richtete er sich wieder auf und es war, als wäre dieser furchterregende Moment für Harry nie da gewesen. Es war ihm sogar so, als würde der gesamt Raum heller und wärmer werden.

„Wäre es möglich, dass ich einen Moment allein mit Mister Potter bekomme?"

Diese Frage, möge sie noch so freundlich geäußert worden sein, war ein Befehl. Nur widerwillig verließen Hermione, Ron und Molly den Raum. Harry war entsetzt, dass sie ihn mit diesem Fremden alleine ließen.

„Sie wissen nicht was zwischen uns passiert ist, Bursche."

Große grüne Augen sahen den älteren Mann geschockt an.

„Das mein Lieber ist nur eine Kleinigkeit im Vergleich zu den Dingen die ich tun kann, wenn ich mir Mühe gebe. Und das ist etwas, was du ebenfalls können wirst, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. Aber genug davon, vorerst."

Noch immer lächelnd setzte sich der Magier auf den Stuhl direkt neben Harrys Bett und überschlug die Beine. Die Hände legte er gefaltet auf sein Knie und sah den noch immer verstörten und ängstlichen Jungen belustigt an.

„Mein Name ist Marvin Erik Ulur und ab dem heutigen Tag, werde ich dein Lehrmeister sein."


	10. Chapter 10

Kursive geschriebene Worte die gesprochen werden, sind in der _Totensprache_. Ich bin nicht kreativ genug um mir eine eigene Sprache auszudenken. Von daher… ihr müsst damit leben. Harry versteht sie noch nicht, genauso kein anderer (bis auf Severus).

Harry wusste nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Es war unglaublich toll zu wissen, dass er einen Meister hatte der ihm auch wirklich was beibringen konnte. Aber wenn er bedachte, was der Nekromant von ihm alles verlangte. Müde ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Es war ein Tag gewesen den er unter Marvin Ulurs Fittichen verbracht hatte und er konnte jetzt kaum noch gerade ausgehen.

Das erste was sein Meister gemacht hatte war es ihm alle seine Sommeressays zurück zu geben und ihm zu sagen, dass er sie noch mal machen müsste. Er hatte es nicht gewagt, dem Mann zu sagen, dass es das erste Mal war, das er sie überhaupt in einer solch ausführlichen Form abgeben würde. Aber es war nicht so, dass er sie dann hatte überarbeiten dürfen. Nein! Das musste er irgendwann dazwischen schieben. Was dann nämlich gekommen war hatte er nicht erwartet und hoffte nicht noch einmal durch machen zu müssen.

Auf Marvins geheißen hin hatte man eines der unbenutzten Zimmer komplett leer geräumt. Danach hatte er alle Anwesenden bis auf Harry raus geschmissen mit den Worten, dass sie beide nicht zu stören waren. Natürlich waren sie wieder alle gegangen. Und Harry war sich ab diesem Zeitpunkt ziemlich sicher, dass er irgendwas mit den anderen machte. Sie verspürten scheinbar nicht das Bedürfnis vorsichtig in seiner Gegenwart zu sein, es war als würden sie einen gänzlich anderen Menschen sehen als er. Aber er wollte auch mit keinem darüber reden. Er sollte froh sein mit dem was er hatte.

„An die Wand mit dir, ich kann dich nicht in der Mitte des Raums gebrauchen. Noch nicht!", knurrte der Nekromant und zog einen silbernen Dolch aus dem nichts hervor.

„Ein silberner Ritualdolch ist der wichtigste Gegenstand den ein Nekromant besitzt. Am Anfang wird es dir schwer fallen einen Zauber ohne Zauberstab zu wirken, aber glaub mir, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du nie wieder einen benutzten wollen. Der Ritualdolch ist aus Silber gefertigt, in ihn wurde Magie eingewoben und jeder Dolch passt nur auf einen Nekromanten. Mit ihm wird das Blut, das für größere Zauber nötig ist gezogen. Entweder vom Wirker selbst oder von demjenigen auf den der Zauber gewirkt werden soll."

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken drückte er dann den Dolch in seine Handfläche. Das rote Blut floss frei seine Finger hinunter auf den Boden.

„Je größer der Bannkreis, desto mächtiger der Zauber. Je komplexer sein Aufbau, desto gewaltiger seine Kraft. Und je nach Größe und Aufbau des Bannkreises braucht es eine bestimmte Menge an Blut."

Er kniete sich hin und tauchte seine Fingerspitzen in die Blutlache die sich bereits zu seinen Füßen gebildet hatte.

„_Dem Meister zu gehorchen, seinem Worte zu folgen, wird der Schüler lernen, was nur wenige zu tun vermögen. In den alten Weißheiten unterwiesen, wird er selbst zum Meister aufsteigen. Im Banne des Todes wird gelehrt und gelernt. Zum Schutze der Unwissenden und Unschuldigen. Zum Schutze der Wirkenden, vor Feinden und inneren Dämonen. Zum Schutze vor dem eigenen Selbst. Die Kraft nehmend aus den vier Elementen, Feuer, Erde, Wasser und Luft, der Verbindung aus Leben und Tod, auf ewig verbunden und in einem Kreislauf fließend und der Macht selbst, der reinen, wahren Magie. Askrazan!"_

Harry konnte kein Wort verstehen, doch er konnte ganz klar sehen, was sie bewirkten. Von der Stelle ausgehend in der der Nekromant seine Finger in sein eigenes Blut getaucht hatte, bildete sich ein perfekter runder Kreis. Das Blut floss weiter und bildete ein Stern mit sieben Zacken. Jede Spitze wurde mit Runen ausgefüllt. Und schließlich floss das Blut wieder zurück, den gleichen Weg den es gekommen war und schrieb an jede Linie des Siebensterns Worte, ebenfalls in den Runen der Nekromanten. Als die letzten Buchstaben mit dem letzen Tropfen Blut geschrieben wurden erhob sich Marvin wieder.

„Ein fertig gezeichneter Bannkreis hat noch keine Macht, Harry. Er wird erst dann aktiv, wenn sein Zeichner ihn mit Magie erfüllt."

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schloss der braunhaarige seine Augen. Mit vor Anstrengung zitternden Händen hob er seine Arme.

Was dann geschehen war, war das unglaublichste was Harry jemals erlebt hatte. Er konnte die Magie förmlich spüren. Und sie war so mächtig gewesen. Die Luft hatte begonnen zu flimmern, seine Nackenhaare hatten sich aufgerichtet und er spürte das leichte beben des Bodens unter seinen Füßen. Er hatte vorher schon geahnt, dass Marvin Ulur ein mächtiger Magier sein musste, doch bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihm nicht klar gewesen, wie mächtig er war. Als er endlich seine Arme soweit oben hatte, dass sie senkrecht von seinem Körper abstanden begann das Blut, mit dem der Bannkreis gezogen worden war zu glühen. Es war ein unheilvolles Glühen, das weder blendete noch in den Augen wehtat obwohl es unvorstellbar hell gewesen war.

„Dieser Bannkreis wird dir für die Anfangszeit dienen, du wirst keinen eigenen zeichnen und auch dein eigenes Blut wirst du noch nicht verwenden."

Die Stimme des Nekromanten war tief gewesen und Harry hatte sich erschrocken als er in die Augen seines zukünftigen Meisters geblickt hatte. Sie leuchteten in einem hellen blau und es war ihm, als würde aus ihnen die Magie des anderen tropfen.

So tief wie er Luft geholt hatte atmete Marvin auch wieder aus, schloss erneut die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete waren sie wieder grün und Harry konnte keinen Funken der Magie die er noch Sekunden vorher gespürt hatte mehr wahrnehmen. Es war wieder so, als wäre alles was der Nekromant getan hatte nie geschehen.

„Ein Nekromant, mein Lieber, hinterlässt nie Spuren. Weder an sich selbst, noch an den Orten an denen er gewirkt hat. Das einzige was zurück bleibt ist der Bannkreis."

Jetzt gab es anscheinend zwei Männer die seine Gedanken lesen konnten. Erst Snape und nun Ulur.

„Aber was ist wenn jemand das Blut überprüft?"

„Eine berechtigte und gute Frage, Junge. Komm her und sieh ihn dir genau an."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und blickte auf die Symbole und Linien. Das Blut war verschwunden und stattdessen hatte sich der Kreis in den Boden gebrannt. Anstatt der roten Färbung die er erwartet hatte, war alles schwarz. Es war als hätte jemand den Kreis in den Boden mit Feuer gesenkt.

„Niemand wir je erfahren wer diesen Kreis gezogen hat oder wer ihn benutzt. Und da der Boden hier unter dem Teppich gewesen war, hätte dieser Bannkreis auch schon vor Jahrhunderten gezogen worden sein."

„Werden wir jetzt zaubern?", Harry war klar, dass seine Frage wie die eines kleinen Jungen geklungen haben musste, doch er konnte es nicht erwarten. Er fühlte sich wie am Anfang seiner Zaubererlaufbahn in Hogwarts, auch damals hatte er es kaum abwarten können einen echten Zauber zu wirken.

Marvin lachte auf und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nein mein Junge, werden wir nicht. Du beherrscht nicht mal ein Wort in der Sprache der Toten, wie willst du dann einen Zauber wirken? Das hat noch Zeit, was wir tun werden, ist dir die Grundlagen einhämmern und an deiner Ausdauer arbeiten. Aber vorher muss ich noch einige Dinge mit dir klären."

Damit winkte er zweimal mit der linken Hand um zwei sehr bequeme Sessel herauf zu beschwören.

„Was ich dir jetzt sagen werde, und eigentlich alles was mit der Nekromantie zu tun hat, darfst du niemandem erzählen, von dem du nicht weißt, dass er es hundertprozentig für sich behalten kann. Es gibt Menschen dort draußen, die unsereins tot sehen wollen. Die Gründe dafür sind plausibel und weniger plausibel. Viele fürchten die Macht die wir besitzen. Die Totenmagie greift noch stärker auf die reine Magie zurück als die Schwarzmagie und selbst diese wird, wie du sehr wohl weißt, gefürchtet und gehasst. Das man damit nicht nur Schaden anrichten kann steht dabei gar nicht erst zur Debatte. Es ist schwarz, gefährlich, mächtig und kann nur von wenigen gewirkt werden. was also Grund genug für viele ist es zu verneinen und auslöschen zu wollen."

Harry nickte. Er konnte es verstehen, hatte er doch früher genauso gedacht. Nur langsam war ihm ein tieferes Verständnis für die Schwarzmagie gekommen. Und alles was man nicht kannte oder konnte war automatisch gefährlich und gehörte verboten.

„Ein zweiter Grund für das Verhalten anderer der Nekromantie gegenüber ist, dass wir uns der Toten bedienen. Wir reißen sie aus ihrer Ruhe und machen sie uns zu nutzte. Dieser Punkt ist verständlich und ich kann es keinem verübeln, wenn er lieber nichts mit einem Nekromanten zu tun haben möchte. In der Nekromantie gibt es zwei Arten. Einmal die in der wir nur die Bilder der Verstorbenen beschwören. Diese Bilder können dazu genutzt werden um an Informationen zu gelangen die sie vor ihrem Tot besaßen aber nicht weiter geben konnten. Eine sehr nützliche Fähigkeit die früher sehr oft genutzt wurde, ohne das es jemanden gestört hätte das der Wirker Nekromant war. Die zweite Art der Nekromantie ist die bekanntere, die Totenbeschwörung und das Erschaffen von Untoten. Diese Untote dienen dem Nekromanten bis der Zauber verblasst, gelöst wird oder sich ein anderer des Untoten bemächtigt. Mit dieser Form hast du ja wie ich gehört habe schon etwas Erfahrung gemacht, wenn auch nicht bewusst."

Harry nickte erneut. Soweit hatte er alles verstanden, aber er befürchtete, dass das bald ein Ende haben würde. Noch war sein Meister dabei es ihm Mundgerecht zu machen, doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er es leid war zu warten bis Harry begriff.

„Magier die einzig und allein nur der weißen Magie verschrieben sind, sind unsere größten Feinde Harry und ich kann dir gerne einige davon nennen. Der Mann der uns im Moment am gefährlichsten ist, ist Albus Dumbledore. Ich will, dass du in seiner Gegenwart vorsichtig bist und kein unbedachtes Wort verlierst, was dich oder mich preisgeben könnte. Das gilt auch für deine Freunde und all diejenigen die von uns beiden wissen."

Danach hatte Harrys Ausdauertraining begonnen, es war anstrengend und ermüdend gewesen. Zum aufwärmen allein hatte Marvin Ulur ihn mehrere Runden durch den Raum rennen lassen, und ihn mit anderen Übungen bedacht, sodass er schnell an seine Grenzen gekommen war. Keuchend hatte er sich nach nur einer halben Stunde auf den Boden fallen lassen und versucht Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen.

„Wir haben eindeutig noch viel Arbeit vor uns, bevor du auch nur einen Schritt in diesen Bannkreis machen darfst!", knurrte Ulur, als er mit finsterem Blick Harry an seinem Arm wieder auf die Beine zerrte.

„Ich glaube fast, dass du keine Ahnung hast wieso ich dich hier durch die Gegend rennen lasse. Bei Merlin, euch wird ja in dieser elenden Schule wirklich überhaupt nichts beigebracht. Solche Dinge sind für andere die wichtigsten Grundlagen!"

Mit einem Ruck beförderte er den Jungen wieder in seinen Sessel zurück.

„Ausdauer mein Lieber ist für die Magie, egal in welcher Form unersättlich. Vielleicht nicht für die armseligen Zaubereien die du bisher gelernt und gemacht hast. Ein Expelliarmus erfordert keine Ausdauer, noch nicht mal Anstrengung oder Können. Der Patronuszauber, den du ja sehr wohl beherrscht, gehört schon zu den Zaubern die an der Kraft des Magiers zehren, aber nicht so sehr. Glaub mir Bursche, wenn du so weiter gemacht hättest wie bisher, hätte dich selbst ein normaler Todesser töten können. Voldemort hingegen, hätte ein leichtes Spiel mit dir gehabt ohne sich dabei auch noch in irgendeiner Form anstrengen zu müssen."

Harry zuckte heftig zusammen. Nicht nur weil der Nekromant recht hatte, Harry war natürlich klar gewesen, dass er auf seinem Level nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt hätte, sondern auch weil die Kraft und der Zorn hinter den Worten und in der Stimme des Mannes so deutlich zu hören war. Es schien etwas zu sein, was ihm wirklich wichtig war. So wichtig, dass er seine Magie nicht unter Kontrolle hielt. Sie bewegte sich um ihn in hellblauen Wogen, riss an seiner Kleidung und seinem Haar. Der junge Magier dachte schnell nach, denn es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch der Sessel auf dem er saß sich vom Boden lösen würde und wie sein unbesetztes Gegenstück durch die Luft flog.

„Gibt es einen Grund weshalb man uns so etwas nicht sagt?"

Marvin sah ihn aus glühenden Augen an, blinzelte dann und schien sich seiner selbst wieder gewahrt zu werden.

„Tut mir Leid Junge. Manchmal geht mein Zorn auf Magier wie Albus Dumbledore mit mir durch, sodass ich vergesse wo ich gerade bin.", seufzend ließ sich der Ältere in seinen Sessel fallen. Diesmal jedoch weniger elegant als noch zuvor.

„Ja es gibt einen. Vor langer Zeit wussten die reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien noch wieso Ausdauer und Kondition so wichtig waren für ihre Magie. Man hat es als selbstverständlich angesehen. Was zur Folge hatte, dass es an Hogwarts nicht geleert wurde. Irgendwann hörten die Familien auf ihren Kindern den Grund für die Strapazen, die sie deshalb auf sich nehmen mussten zu nennen. Folglich ging das Wissen verloren. Obwohl man also aufgehört hatte in den Familien die Kinder auf die richtige Weise vorzubereiten, tat Hogwarts nichts der gleichen. Es wuchsen also nicht nur die Kinder unwissend auf die unter Muggeln groß geworden waren, sondern auch die aus der magischen Welt. Eigentlich sollte man meinen, dass ein Magier der so auf die Rechte der Muggelgeborenen bedacht ist wie Albus Dumbledore dafür sorgen würde, dass diese in die Regeln und Geflogenheiten der magischen Welt eingeführt werden, aber wie du an dir selbst siehst ist dies nicht der Fall. Wo das Ministerium einfach nur von inkompetenten Idioten geführt wird die es einfach nicht besser wissen, hat Dumbledore einen Grund für sein fehlendes Handeln. Er sieht die Gefahr darin. Er weiß was passieren würde, wenn die Schüler der Schule in der Lage wären ihr volles Potential zu nutzten. Seine Kontrolle und Macht über die Zauberer würde ihm entgleiten. Erschreckend aber wahr, das ist genau das was der alte Mann will. Das er Fudge anstatt seiner selbst zum Minister ernannt hat war ein strategisch geschickter Zug. Er trifft die Entscheidungen, ein anderer führt sie aus und keiner weiß wer wirklich dahinter steckt."

Der deutsche Nekromant hasste Dumbledore mit einer feurigen Leidenschaft. Und wahrhaftig nach dem Sprichwort „Kenne dienen Feind" wusste er scheinbar mehr über den Mann als diesem wohl lieb sein konnte. Harry sah wo das alles für ihn hinauslief. Mit einem Lehrmeister, der den Schulleiter hasste wie die Pest, einem scheinbar Magier im Haus, der dem alten Mann nicht weiter traute als er ihn werfen konnte und einer Medihexe die scheinbar weit aus gerissener und weniger weiß war als bisher angenommen, würde aus ihm selbst in kürzester Zeit ebenfalls ein Mensch werden, der über jedes Wort, das er in der Anwesenheit des alten Zauberers sprach, zweimal nachdachte. Eigentlich war sein blindes Vertrauen in ihn schon nach der Sache im Ministerium geschwunden, aber Poppys Freundschaft mit einem Nekromanten, von dem alle sicher waren, dass Dumbledore ihn lieber tot sehen wollte als lebendig und Snapes offenes Misstrauen gaben ihm doch schwer zu denken.

„Genug geredet und gegrübelt. Auf mit dir! Ich will nicht nur, dass du deine Ausdauer verbesserst, sondern auch, dass du dich gefahrlos über ein Schlachtfeld bewegen kannst ohne sofort tot umzufallen. Also, was tust du, wenn dein Zauberstab dir abgenommen wurde und dein Gegner dich dennoch immer weiter angreift?"

„Laufen?", und beten. Was anderes blieb doch nicht übrig, zumindest für Harry.

„Falsch! Du schlägst zurück. Ein Magier sollte sich nie auf seine Magie allein verlassen. Du musst in der Lage sein dich mit deinen eigenen Händen zu verteidigen. Schlag zu!"

„Wa…!"

Ohne viel Federlesen hatte der Nekromant den jungen Magier zu Boden befördert, als dieser sich nicht zur Wehr setzte.

„Wenn du nicht angreifst wird es dein Gegner tun. Wenn du dich nicht rechtzeitig verteidigst bist du tot. Aufstehen Potter!"

So ging es eigentlich dann den ganzen restlichen Tag, selbst zum Essen hatten sie keine Pause gemacht. Harry hatte es nicht einmal geschafft einen Treffer zu landen. Er war eigentlich nicht mal nah genug an den älteren herangekommen. Marvin Ulur war schnell, wendig und stark. Letzteres spürte Harry jedes Mal wieder, wenn sein Lehrmeister einen Treffer landete. Was zu Harrys Verdruss leider sehr oft geschah. Er hatte schon nach einer Stunde keinen Finger mehr rühren wollen, doch er wurde immer weiter getrieben. An einem Punkt war es sogar wieder Bergauf gegangen, etwas was Ulur mit einem Lächeln quittierte. Doch dieses Hoch war bald schon wieder verflogen.

Schließlich hatte der braunhaarige Nekromant seinen völlig entkräfteten Schüler in die Küche gezerrt. Wobei man es auch fast hätte tragen nennen können, denn Marvin hatte den Jungen mehr gestützt als das dieser selbst gelaufen war.

Molly Weasley hatte natürlich einen Heidenaufstand darum gemacht, das man einen armen Jungen wie ihn nicht so behandeln konnte, aber keiner hatte weiter etwas dazu gesagt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Harry sobald er saß seinen Teller voll geladen hatte und ohne weitere Umschweife aß. Er hatte den Nachschlag den Molly immer anbot sogar nicht abgelehnt. Etwas was wohl auch den letzten Zweifler an Marvins Methoden hatte verstummen lassen.

Remus und Snape hatten zwischenzeitig fast verraten geguckt, denn nun verlangten Poppy und Molly regelrecht, dass sie genauso aßen wie Harry. Ohne darüber nachzudenken platzte Harry in Snapes Gespräch mit Remus.

„Ihr könntet euch uns ja anschließen, würde euch vielleicht ganz gut tun."

Dass das besonders in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Snape Harry genau gegenüber saß unklug gewesen war, war dem Lehrling erst aufgefallen als Snape ihm unter dem Tisch vor das Schienbein getreten hatte. Die Stille und die entsetzten Blicke einiger Anwesender waren Harry erst dann aufgefallen. Darunter vor allen Dingen Albus Dumbledore.

Harry hatte den Mann zwar in seinem sechsten Schuljahr die kalten Schulter gezeigt, doch hatte er sich in dessen Anwesenheit nie völlig daneben benommen und immer ein gutes Verhalten an den Tag gelegt. Er hatte zugesehen, dass der Mann von seiner unverschähmten Art und Weise nichts oder nur wenig mitbekam.

„Tut mir Leid! Ich hab nicht nachgedacht."

„Das tun Sie nie Potter!"

„Severus, das stimmt nicht, selbst du solltest das endlich zugeben können!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Wolf, aber ich belüge mich selbst nur ungern. Und ich möchte genauso wenig mit einer Illusion durchs Leben gehen."

„Dein Verhalten wird dir irgendwann noch mal gewaltig in den Arsch beißen, Severus!"

„Das wage ich gänzlich zu bezweifeln, Lupin."

Beide Männer hätten sicherlich noch den ganzen Abend so weiter gemacht, wenn Marvin Ulur nicht lauthals aufgelacht hätte. Der Mann war bisher nicht wirklich aufgefallen und hatte dies genutzt um alle Anwesenden genau zu beobachten.

„Man sollte meinen, dass es sich bei Ihnen beiden um zwei erwachsene Männer handelt aber da wurde ich wohl irre geleitet."

Remus hatte nach dieser Aussage seinen Mund schnell wieder geschlossen und war rot angelaufen. Snapes blasse Wangen hatten ebenfalls einen leichten Rotstich bekommen. Etwas wie Harry erschrocken feststellen musste, sich sehr gut an Snape machte. Entsetzt über seinen Gedankengang verbannte er ihn wieder, bevor er ihm zu weit entglitt und Formen annahm die Harry nicht haben wollte.

Nachdem Marvin die Stimmung etwas angehoben hatte, denn sein Kommentar hatte den anderen Anwesenden doch ein Schmunzeln abgerungen, hatte man ihn in die Gespräche mit einbezogen. Er umging es geschickt zuviel von sich preis zugeben. Nur Dumbledore hielt sich dem Nekromanten gegenüber zurück.

Aber Harry war das zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits ziemlich egal gewesen. Am Tisch noch waren ihm die Augen zugefallen und als er sie das nächste Mal aufschlug lag er bereits in seinem Bett. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran, war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Nur um am nächsten Morgen mit dem schlimmsten Muskelkater seines Lebens aufzuwachen. Den Weg ins Bad ging er wie ein alter, gebrechlicher Mann. Einen Gehstock hätte er sogar dankbar angenommen.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron hatte ihn an dem Morgen ausgelacht, als er die Treppen hinunter geschlichen war. Ihm tat wirklich jeder Muskel im Körper weh. Es taten sogar an Stellen Muskeln weh, von denen er nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass dort Muskeln waren. Harr hatte kein Wort gesagt, er hatte Ron einfach nur einen eiskalten Blick zugeworfen und sich etwas Rührei auf seinen Teller getan. Ein Gutes hatte Marvins Training wirklich, er hatte tatsächlich Hunger. Selbst wenn er nicht wirklich Appetit hatte, aß er, einfach nur weil sein Körper danach verlangte.

Mit einem viel zu selbstzufriedenen Lächeln hatte sich der Nekromant neben Harry gesetzt und seinen eigenen Teller beladen. Der braunhaarige Mann aß viel, selbst für seine Größe. Er musste später fragen woran das genau lag. Es konnte ja sein, dass es nicht nur das Training war, was einen hungrig machte, sondern auch die besondere Form von Magie.

„Mister Ulur?"

Marvin und Harry sahen zu Remus auf. Dieser stand am Tisch und wrang seine Hände am Saum seines Umhangs.

„Wäre es möglich, dass ich Ihnen und Harry irgendwann Gesellschaft leisten kann?"

Sie wussten natürlich beide worauf Remus anspielte, doch mit einigen der Anwesenden konnte der Werwolf natürlich nicht genau sagen was er meinte.

„Natürlich Mister Lupin. Je mehr, desto besser."

„Wäre es möglich zu erfahren, was Sie hier genau tun Mister Ulur und was das mit Harry hier zu tun hat?"

Albus Dumbledore saß am Kopf des Tisches und blickte finster zu dem Nekromanten hinüber. Er hatte eine Vermutung, doch konnte er sich nicht erklären, was ein solcher Mann mit Harry wollte. Der Junge war zwar ein guter Zauberer, aber nicht von so bedeutender Fähigkeit, als das dieser Mann seine Zeit an ihm verschwenden würde. Was also führte er im Schilde?

„Das ist ganz einfach, Professor. Poppy, so müssen Sie wissen Sir, ist eine gute Freundin von mir und im Laufe der Zeit hat sie sich immer wieder über den Zustand in dem sicher der Junge befindet beklagt. Mit der Aufgabe die der Junge hat, dachte ich, es wäre vielleicht eine Gute Idee, wenn ich seine Ausbildung in die Hand nehmen würde. Wir wissen beide, wie wenig die Schüler an Ihrer Schule lernen und wie schlecht Mister Potter auf seine Aufgabe vorbereitet wäre. Und da keiner will, dass er verliert…"

Das klang plausibel, auch wenn er Dumbledore klar und deutlich gesagt hatte, was er von ihm und seinen Methoden hielt. Aber Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Marvin wirklich viel daran lag, dass er gewann. Mit seiner Einstellung Magiern wie Dumbledore gegenüber hätte Harry wirklich gedacht, dass er eher auf Voldemorts Seite stand.

„Nun denn, wenn das alles ist. Harry, Mister Lupin, wenn Sie mir beide bitte folgen würden."

Marvin Ulur warf die Tür laut zu und schritt mit großen Schritten quer durch den Raum.

„Verflucht, ich hoffe ich muss euch beiden nicht sagen, wie sehr ich diesen verdammten alten Kauz hasse. Wenn es nach mir ginge, hätte ich diesen Bastard schon längst erledigt. Scheiße, ab sofort müssen wir noch vorsichtiger sein. Wir müssen deinen Trainingsplan also noch etwas erweitern. Es reicht nicht mehr, dass ich dir nur etwas über die Nekromantie bei bringe Bursche. Ab heute wird dein normalmagisches Repertoire aufgefrischt! Zauberstab raus Potter!"

Harry wusste genau was jetzt kommen würde und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ein so erbärmliches Bild abgeben würde. Er konnte kaum gerade gehen, wie sollte er da ein ansatzweise vernünftiges Duell gegen seinen Lehrmeister kämpfen. Der Mann war viel stärker als er, hatte mehr Ausdauer und war schneller. Er würde ihn wie beim Kampftraining in die Tasche stecken. Bei Merlin, er würde sogar gegen Remus mehr als nur alt aussehen.

„Ich sagte Zauberstab raus!", zischte der Nekromant und zog seinen eigenen aus seinem linken Ärmel hervor.

Der junge Nekromant war mehr als nur überrascht. Er hatte gedacht, dass Nekromanten ab irgendeinem Punkt, und den hatte Marvin Ulur sicherlich weit überschritten, keinen mehr brauchten.

„Auch wenn er mehr als nur nutzlos ist, und unsere Kräfte sogar mindert, für einen Kampf, selbst wenn er nur simuliert ist wie jetzt, solltest du wissen, wie du dich gegen einen anderen Zauberer behaupten kannst. Außerdem können wir so den Kopf unten behalten in der magischen Welt. Wenn du einen Zauberstab hast, bist du doch automatisch ein Magier!"

Remus hatte sich einen Stuhl heraufbeschworen und beobachtete, wie der ältere Nekromant seinen Schüler fertig machte. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Harry ein ganz passabler Zauberer war und besonders in Kampffertigenzaubern recht versiert war für sein alter. Doch wie es schien war das, was Harry konnte nicht ansatzweise genug und Remus zweifelte daran, dass selbst er genug wusste. Was er aber wusste, war dass Marvin Ulur sich zurückhielt. Das was der Nekromant zeigte, war nur ein kleiner Faktor seiner ganzen Kraft und selbst das genügte schon, um Harry nach nur fünf Minuten völlig ins schwitzen zu bringen.

„Schneller Junge. Nicht denken, einfach nur machen. Wenn du in so einer Situation bist, musst du alles tun, um die Oberhand zu gewinnen und wenn das heißt, dass du deinem Gegner einen Zauber, und sei er noch so lächerlich, um die Ohren hauen musst, dann tu es!"

Harry holte tief Luft und brüllte einen Zauber nach dem anderen. Doch es war noch immer ein leichtes für Marvin die Zauber zu neutralisieren und anzugreifen. Ein gezielter _Impedimenta _und Harry lag schwer atmend am Boden.

„So viel dazu. Das was ich hier gezeigt habe mein Lieber ist nur eine Kleinigkeit von dem was Voldemort in der Lage ist zu tun. Dieser Mann ist nicht zu unterschätzen, besonders nicht seitdem er seinen Verstand wiedererlangt hat."

Beide Männer sahen den Nekromanten erschrocken an.

„Voldemort ist mächtiger denn je. Diese Widererweckung ist ziemlich schief gelaufen und hat einigen Schaden angerichtet. Doch der war schon vorher da. Vor dem Tot deiner Eltern Harry und nach seiner Wiederauferstehung war Voldemort nicht wirklich bei Verstand. Nun aber ist er wieder klar bei Sinnen und sich seiner Ziele so sicher wie nie zuvor. Der Mann war schon immer ein genialer Duellant gewesen und wenn er eines kann, dann ist es mitten im Kampf mit neuen Zaubern aufwarten."

„Ich wusste es, du stehst auf Voldemorts Seite oder?", knurrte Harry. Was glaubte der Mann wer er war?

„Ja und nein. Ich stehe nicht direkt auf seiner Seite, ich arbeite nicht für ihn, aber ich unterstütze ihn. Er hat im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore die richtige Einstellung. Es ist für einen Nekromanten und jede andere schwarzmagische Kreatur die einzig richtige Entscheidung diesem Mann zu folgen!"

„Er mordet, foltert und quält. Wie kann so etwas richtig sein? Wie kann es richtig sein, alle Muggelgeborenen auszulöschen?"

„Ich sagte es bereits Harry. Er hatte seien Verstand verloren und nun wo er ihn wieder zurück hat… seine Ziele sind besser."

„Was ist sein Ziel dann?"

Marvin drehte sich von seinem Schüler weg und sah Remus dankbar an. Er hatte von Anfang an geahnt, dass der Werwolf ein recht ruhiger und überlegter Mann war, der Dinge gerne durchdachte, bevor er handelte.

„Er will mehr Rechte für Schwarzmagier und magische Kreaturen, er will das Schulsystem verändern und er will einige überfällige Traditionen loswerden. Hogwarts soll ein größeres Spektrum unterrichten, neben der Schwarzmagie natürlich, es soll für all diejenigen die nicht in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen sind eine Sommerschule vor dem Schulbeginn in Hogwarts geben, die den jungen Magiern die Regeln und Gepflogenheiten der magischen Welt nahe bringt. Wie sehr hat dir das gefehlt Harry, wie schwer war es sich allein und unwissend zurechtzufinden? Was meinst du wie es all den anderen ging? Nicht einen deut besser. Das war das Problem was Voldemort mit ihnen hatte, ihre dadurch herrührende Ignoranz den doch etwas anderen Regeln gegenüber!"

Sie hatten das Gespräch über Voldemort dort beendet, denn Harry weigerte sich noch immer vehement dagegen, auch nur etwas Gutes in Voldemorts Vorhaben zu sehen. Der Mann war bösartig und er würde ihr aller Verderben sein. Für ihn war die Diskussion damit schon beendet, doch Remus war ins Grübeln geraten. Poppy, Severus und er hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass es Dumbledore gewesen sein musste, der den Fluch auf ihn gelegt hatte, es war sonst kein anderer Zauberer mit solcher Kraft in der nähe des braunhaarigen Werwolfs gewesen. Er hatte sein Vertrauen gänzlich in den alten Mann verloren, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wieso er das getan hatte. Der Mann hatte zuvor immer einen triftigen Grund für sein Handeln gehabt. Aber Remus war sich sicher, dass er das herausfinden und darüber nicht froh sein würde. Es konnte einfach nichts gutes sein.

Marvin hatte Harry hinter einen Stapel von Büchern verbannt, während er mit Remus arbeitete. Remus war wesentlich ausdauernder als Harry, was vor allen daran lag, dass er ein Werwolf war. Auch im Nahkampf hatte er einiges zu bieten, wie der junge Nekromant sich neidisch eingestehen musste. Er hatte nicht gewusst wie fit Remus eigentlich war. Er hatte immer nur gedacht, dass der Werwolf ein gutmütiger Mann war, der viel wusste und auch ein guter Duellant war, aber ansonsten nichts weiter her machte. Der Werwolf war sogar in der Lage gewesen dem Nekromanten mehr als einmal direkt zu treffen, auch wenn dieser die Oberhand in ihrem Kampf hatte.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Harry endlich Freizeit. Wobei er immer noch seine Essays neu schreiben musste. Seufzend zog er sich seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz heran und blickte durch die ganzen Anmerkungen die sein Lehrmeister gemacht hatte. Grummelnd griff er sich ein neues Pergament und begann von neuem.

Hermione beobachtete ihn eine Weile dabei, bis sie sah, dass Harry tatsächlich voll und ganz bei der Sache war und sie sogar ernst nahm. Dann nahm sie sich lächelnd ein dickes Buch und begann darin zu lesen. Ron hingegen konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass sein bester Freund sich so in seine Schularbeit vertiefte. Die Sommeressays hatten noch nicht einmal Auswirkungen auf ihre Ergebnisse im nächsten Jahr. Der Rotschopf schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Schachspiel, das er gegen Tonks führte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Metamorphmagus so gut im Schach war.

Harry rieb sich müde über seine Augen. Er hatte die Hälfte seiner Essays durch gearbeitet. Nicht alles, was Marvin Ulur angemerkt hatte, hatte er auch tatsächlich geändert oder hinzugefügt. Es wäre doch sehr aufgefallen, wenn er in seinem Tränkeessay über die Wirkungen der verschiedenen Sternkonstellationen geschrieben hätte, ohne auch nur den Hauch von einer Ahnung davon zu haben. Selbst wenn es eventuell Professor Flitwick nicht aufgefallen wäre, Snape hätte es sofort gewusst. Der Mann würde ihm sowieso vorhalten, dass er den Aufsatz von seinem Lehrmeister hatte schreiben lassen. Somit musste sich der Nekromant mit halbwegs perfekten Werken zufrieden geben.

Ron hatte Tonks in drei Spielen von vieren geschlagen und eigentlich hatte der Rotschopf nicht aufhören wollen, doch Tonks hatte sich mit einem unglücklichen Lächeln verabschiedet. Sie hätte noch Arbeit zu erledigen, hatte sie gesagt und Harry und Hermione hatte grinsen müssen.

Hermione im Allgemeinen hatte immer wieder geguckt, was Ron tat, vor allen Dingen, wo er sich so intensiv mit Tonks beschäftigt hatte. Dies wiederum hatte Harry dazu gebracht, sein gigantisches Grinsen hinter einem Stück Pergament zu verstecken. Es war für ihn schon schön zu sehen, dass seine beiden besten Freunde sich endlich eingestanden, dass sie etwas für einander empfanden. Doch leider taten sie nichts der gleichen und langsam gingen sie Harry mit ihren Blicken auf die Nerven. Es war für ihn nicht auszuhalten, dass sie immer umeinander herumtanzten. Dennoch beobachtete er beide, jetzt wo er fertig war und Ron ebenso. Der jüngste Weasley Junge versuchte krampfhaft nicht in Hermiones Richtung zu blicken und räumte sein Schachspiel sehr langsam weg. Hermione linste immer wieder über den Rand des dicken Buches, das sie in ihren Händen hielt, aber schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr lass.

Ein leichtes Tippen an Harry Potters Schulter riss ihn aus seiner Beobachtung. Marvin Ulur stand hinter ihm mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Sind diese beiden schon immer so, oder ist das erst eine neue Entwicklung?", fragte er leise.

Harry grinste erneut.

„Das war mal da und dann mal nicht. Aber seit ich hier bin ist es schlimm, davor wahrscheinlich auch schon."

Der ältere Nekromant schüttelte seinen Kopf und wies dann mit seinem Daumen in Richtung Ausgang. Mit einem kurzen Nicken folgte Harry seinem Lehrmeister aus dem Raum und überließ seine besten Freunde ihnen selbst. Vielleicht war er ja auch hinderlich, wenn er so zwischen ihnen beiden saß. Er hoffte zumindest, dass sie sich nicht immer anschweigen und anstarren würden.

„Wie weit bist du mit deinen Aufsätzen Harry?", fragte Marvin, als sie an Arthur Weasley vorbei liefen.

„Ich habe die Hälfte bereits soweit durch."

„Das ging ja dann doch schneller als erwartet. Bereit für eine weitere Ausdauerrunde?"

Stöhnend folgte Harry seinem Lehrmeister in ihren Raum und ergab sich seinem Schicksal, bestehend aus erneuter Folter durch Laufen und Kämpfen.


	12. Chapter 12

Auch diesmal verbrachte Remus das Training mit ihnen. Wie es schien war er besonders nach dem Duell mit Marvin Ulur, mehr als nur angetan von der Idee. Harry konnte die Begeisterung zwar nachempfinden, aber Remus wurde auch nicht für den Großteil des Trainings mit komischen Übungen abgespeist, sondern durfte sich auch wirklich mit dem Nekromanten duellieren. Natürlich wusste der junge Zauberer, dass das auch daran lag, dass Remus Lupin wesentlich besser war als er selbst. Dennoch störte es ihn gewaltig.

Irgendwann gegen Abend, nachdem Remus schon lange aufgegeben hatte und Harry genervt sich bewegende Objekte abschoss, betrat auch Severus Snape den Raum. Überrascht stellte Harry fest, dass sich, sobald sein Tränkelehrer den Raum betreten hatte, etwas in diesem veränderte. Es war als würde Snapes Präsenz den Raum erfüllen und abtasten. Irgendwie unheimlich, wenn er das recht überdachte.

„Wie es scheint haben sie reichlich wenig zu tun, Meister Ulur."

Der Nekromant hob eine Augenbraue und sah den schwarzhaarigen Mann von der Seite her an.

„Seinen Schüler im Auge zu behalten, ist immer eine vollends ausfüllende Tätigkeit, das sollten sie sehr wohl wissen!", erwiderte er ruhig.

Snape rollte die Augen und stellte sich neben den Nekromanten, um Harry bei seinen Schießübungen zu beobachten. Was in den Augen des jungen Nekromantens eine ziemlich nutzlose Aufgabe war, da er ein ziemlich guter Schütze war und seine Reflexe wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern waren.

„Mir scheint, Mister Potter mangelt es an Ausdauer.", spöttelte Snape, wohl wissend, dass Harry ihn hören konnte.

Grummelnd schoss Harry zwei Objekte mit einem Zauber ab und funkelte dann seinen Professor böse an, was diesen jedoch recht kalt lies. Er war ja auch der Meister im böse starren und nicht der junge Lehrling.

„Meinen Sie Sie können es besser, Professor?", zischte Harry.

Snape hob bloß eine Augenbraue und sah den Nekromantenmeister aus den Augenwinkeln viel sagend an.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre!", erwiderte Marvin auf den Blick und trat in die Mitte des Raumes, „Harry ich würde dir raten, jetzt genau zuzusehen und die Übung sein zu lassen, wir können an einem späteren Zeitpunkt weiter machen."

Seufzend steckte Harry den Zauberstab weg und setzte sich neben Remus auf den einen Stuhl, der an der Wand stand.

Mit einem Grinsen, das Harry noch nicht gesehen hatte, streifte sich Marvin Ulur seinen Umhang ab. Genauso tat es auch Snape, sehr zur Überraschung des jungen Schülers. Er hatte es noch nie gesehen, dass Snape seine Außenroben freiwillig ablegte. Aber zum duellieren mussten sie wirklich unvorteilhaft sein.

„Auf die klassische Art?", fragte Snape.

„Ich denke wir können uns getrost auslassen. Ich habe diesen Raum mehrfach gesichert. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass unser junger Schüler das ganze Haus in Schutt und Asche legt, wenn er soweit ist.", grinste Ulur und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Wohl wahr!", war alles was der Tränkemeister erwiderte, bevor er auch schon den ersten Fluch schoss.

Beide Männer gaben sich nichts und sprachen kein Wort. Sie waren wahrhaftig meisterhafte Duellanten.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Snape so gut ist.", flüsterte Harry leise zu dem Werwolf, als er das Duell gebannt verfolgte.

„Das weiß kaum einer. Aber die beiden spielen nur miteinander. Das ist noch längst nicht alles was Severus kann und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Marvin auch zu wesentlich mehr fähig ist als dem hier."

Ungläubig sah Harry Remus an. Er konnte es nicht wirklich glauben, dass beide noch mehr konnten, als das was er hier zu Gesicht bekam. Selbst Dumbledore hatte in seinem Duell mit Voldemort nicht so viel Können gezeigt. Natürlich war er auch älter, aber er galt als einer der stärksten Zauberer. Vielleicht lag aber auch da das Problem. Marvin Ulur war kein Zauberer und Snape wie es schien auch nicht. Was er bereits von Nekromanten wusste, war dass sie weitaus mächtiger waren als normale Magier, genauso wie alle anderen Wesen die sich der Totensprache und ihrer Magie bedienen konnten.

Schnell schien es den beiden Duellanten langweilig zu werden und sie erhöhten ihr Tempo und benutzten Zauber von denen Harry sich sicher war, dass sie alle samt schwarzmagisch und verboten waren. Aber keiner traf, weshalb er nie wissen konnte was sie für Zauber benutzten.

Irgendwann traf Snape tatsächlich, Marvins Zauberstab flog ihm im hohen Bogen aus der Hand und landete klackernd auf dem Holzboden. Alle vier waren dem Stück Holz mit den Augen gefolgt und noch immer lagen ihre Blicke darauf. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Marvin seine Arme in die Luft riss.

Snape reagierte sofort und warf seinen Zauberstab zur Seite und zog sich seine innere Robe ebenfalls aus. So spärlich bekleidet hatte ihn wohl noch nie ein Hogwartsschüler zu sehen bekommen und Harry musste sich tatsächlich fragen wieso. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Snape untrainiert war, aber so wie er das erkennen konnte, war das komplette Gegenteil der Fall. Das weiße Hemd, das der Tränkemeister trug, spannte sich leicht über dessen Brust und war in die nicht gerade weite schwarze Hose gesteckt. Rotanlaufend bemerkte der junge Potter, dass er dabei gewesen war seinen Lehrer zu beäugen.

Remus lachte leise.

„Man ist immer wieder überrascht, wie viele Überraschungen in Severus stecken."

Ohne weiteres Federlesen feuerten sich beide Duellanten einen Zauber nach dem nächsten um die Ohren und noch immer sprachen sie kein Wort. Harry wusste, dass zauberstablose Magie unglaublich schwer war und dass selbst Magier wie Dumbledore ab irgendeinem Punkt ihrer Magie mit Worten eine Richtung gaben. Aber so wie es aussah, war es für beide Männer nicht nötig in geraumer Zeit auch nur ein Wort fallen zu lassen.

Den nächsten Umschwung in dem Duell tat diesmal Marvin Ulur, als er Snape von dessen Füßen riss. Der schwarzhaarige Mann sprang sofort wieder auf die Beine und zeichnete mit seiner rechten Hand auf Brusthöhe einen Halbkreis in die Luft. Erst geschah nichts, doch dann leuchtete der Bereich, den Snapes Hand durchfahren hatte, rot.

„Verflucht!"

Marvin Ulur duckte und rollte sich zur Seite. Keinen Moment zu spät, denn blutrote Dolche schlugen Sekunden später in den Boden.

„_Willst du mich umbringen?_!", zischte der Nekromant finster.

Das einzige was Snape darauf erwiderte war ein kaltes Grinsen und eine erneute Salve magischer Dolche, die sich, sobald sie den Boden durchschlagen hatten, wieder auflösten.

Harry wurde langsam wirklich bewusst, wie wichtig es war, im Kampf sich auch ohne Magie verteidigen zu können. Sein Lehrmeister kam nicht mal ansatzweise dazu, auch nur einen Zauber zu denken, da er ständig Snapes magischen Geschossen ausweichen musste. Blad schon war der Boden des Raumes mit kleinen Löchern gespickt. Doch noch immer waren weder Ulur noch Snapes außer Atem.

Dann für eine Sekunde hatte der Nekromant genug Zeit, um mit seinem Schuh die feinen Holzsplitter vom Boden in die Luft zu wirbeln. Diese drehten sich kurz und bildeten dann ein festes Schild gegen Snapes Dolche.

Dies verschaffte dem braunhaarigen Mann genug Zeit, um einen Zauber zu wirken. Doch es handelte sich dabei nicht um einen, der wie zuvor nur eine Handbewegung erforderte, sondern eine komplexe Abfolge an Handbewegungen. Nach der fünften Abfolge brach der Tränkemeister seinen Angriff ab und beschwor ein bunt schimmerndes Schild herauf. Was auch immer der Nekromant vorhatte, war genug um Severus Snape in die Verteidigung zu treiben.

Und da war sie wieder, die sichtbare Magie des Nekromanten. Das hellblaue Leuchten, das die Augen des Totenmeisters erfüllte und aus diesen zu tropfen schien. Die unbändige, reine Magie, derer sich der Nekromant für mächtige Zauber zu bedienen schien. Schließlich beendete er seine Handbewegungen und blickte in die Richtung seines Zieles. Er ließ seine Arme an seine Seite fallen und atmete tief ein.

Schlagartig sprangen aus der Wand hinter ihm zwei gewaltige Gestalten. Es waren Kreaturen, wie Harry sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie bewegten sich auf vier Beinen fort, hatten breite, flache Köpfe mit riesigen Mäulern, in denen sich mehrere Reihen scharfer Zähne befanden. Messerlange Klauen klackten auf dem Holzboden und kräftige Schwänze peitschten durch die Luft. Sie umkreisten ihren Meister kurz und richteten dann ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Snape. Knurrend spannten sie ihre Muskeln an und sprangen.

Den ersten konnte Snape mit einer Handbewegung abwehren, doch der Zweite durchdrang sein Schild und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. Die mächtigen Pranken der Kreatur fixierten Snape an seinem Schultern und obwohl der schwarzhaarige Mann versuchte sie mit seinen Beinen von sich zu stoßen, rührte sie sich nicht einen Zentimeter. Von der zweiten Bestie war nichts mehr zu sehen, sie musste sich, nachdem sie getroffen worden war, aufgelöst haben. Denn wie die Dolche waren auch sie nur magische Bilder, die aber über eine überraschende Festigkeit verfügten.

„Was willst du nun tun, Snape?", grollte Ulur.

Seine Augen glommen noch immer und die Magie die ihn nun umgab, riss an seinen Haaren und seiner Kleidung. So wie er da stand, war er eine furchteinflössende Erscheinung, die reine Kraft und Magie ausstrahlte.

Der Tränkemeister versuchte noch einmal die Kreatur von sich zu schieben und gab dann auf. Er atmete einige Male tief ein und öffnete dann schließlich seine Augen. Sie waren nicht mehr schwarz wie zuvor, sondern dunkelrot. Ein finsteres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und Harry konnte spitze, lange Eckzähne erkennen.

Ein Vampir, Snape war ein Vampir. Das war das einzige was der junge Lehrling noch denken konnte. Entsetzt sah er Remus an. Dieser schien davon aber nicht sonderlich geschockt, sondern verfolgte das Nachfolgende gebannt. Harry blickte wieder zu dem Kampf, der sich vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Mit einem tiefen Knurren, das schon gar nicht mehr menschlich klang, hob Snape seinen linken Arm an und schlug der Kreatur auf ihm vor den Kopf. Diese jaulte schmerzerfüllt auf und rutschte von Snape herunter. Die leichte Verschiebung reichte dem Vampir aus, um sich der Bestie gänzlich zu entledigen. Mit einer schnellen Drehung rollte er sich unter ihr hervor und stand auch schon im nächsten Moment.

Wenn Harry gedacht hatte, dass der Mann vorher schon schnell gewesen war, so war das nichts im Vergleich zu dem gewesen, was er wirklich konnte. Es war ihm fast nicht möglich gewesen, der Bewegung mit seinen Augen zu folgen.

„Vampire sind schneller und stärker als normale Menschen, das darfst du nicht vergessen Harry!", murmelte Remus von der Seite.

Rote Augen blickten in blau leuchtende und Snape enthauptete die Kreatur ohne seinen Blick von dem Nekromanten abzuwenden.

Marvin Ulur zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Hätte ein normaler Mensch dieses Wesen getötet wäre es kein Problem gewesen, doch der Vampir hatte ihr bewusst mittels seiner Magie den Kopf abgeschlagen. Sie war wirklicht tot.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, wie schwer es ist einen Janeng aufzutreiben!"

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, aber du hättest es besser wissen sollen. Schicke niemals einen Janeng gegen einen der meinen in den Kampf!", erwiderte Snape grinsend.

Der Nekromant erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern führte den Kampf erneut fort. Harry konnte erkennen, dass Snape die Oberhand hatte. Er war entsetzt, wie viel Macht der Vampir besaß und wie leicht es ihm jetzt schien gegen den Nekromanten zu kämpfen. Doch genauso war er sich sicher, dass sein Lehrmeister noch einige Asse im Ärmel hatte.

Und die hatte der Nekromant auch. Rutschend kam er zum stehen und trat dem Vampir hart in die Seite. Dieser hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der andere zum direkten Angriff übergehen würde. Keuchend hielt er sich die Seite und funkelte den Nekromanten an. Grinsend holte dieser zum Schlag aus. Doch diesmal wurde er von dem Vampir geblockt.

Der Kampf den beide fochten, war von einfacher Zauberei, zur zauberstablosen übergegangen und schließlich in die Magie ihrer beiden Formen. Doch jetzt, wo sie scheinbar mit Magie allein zu keinem wirklichen Ergebnis kamen, fuhren sie mit Nahkampf fort.

Nun aber waren es ein paar mehr Treffer die beide auf ihrem Gegner landen konnten. Das Tempo was beide hielten war enorm und dennoch hatte der Vampir noch immer die Oberhand. Er war schneller und auch wesentlich ausdauernder als der Nekromant. Dieser kam nach einigen Minuten langsam doch außer Atem und schließlich war es Snape möglich gewesen, einen harten Treffer zu landen, der Marvin keuchend zu Boden gehen ließ.

Für einige Zeit verharrten beiden in der Position, die sie eingenommen hatten, während der braunhaarige seinen Atem wiedererlangte. Doch noch während Snape wartete schoss Ulurs Hand hervor, griff des anderen Knöcheln und zerrte ihm das Bein weg. Krachend landete der Vampir auf seinem Rücken und schüttelte kurz benommen den Kopf. Er hatte wahrhaftig nicht damit gerechnet, dass der andere zu solch einer hinterhältigen Taktik ausweichen würde.

„Belassen wir es dabei!", schnaufte Marvin Ulur und setzte sich langsam auf.

Sein grüngestreiftes Haar war zerzaust und auch ansonsten sah er wesentlich uneleganter aus, als Harry ihn bisher gesehen hatte.

Lachend stand Snape auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. Auch er sah nicht viel besser aus. Einige lose Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht.

„Ich denke auch, dass man sich langsam fragen wird wo wir bleiben. Wie ich Molly Weasley kenne wird sie bald, einen Suchtrupp nach uns schicken!"

Er reichte dem Nekromanten seine Hand und zog ihn auf die Beine. Es war, als hätte der Kampf nie stattgefunden, als hätten beide nicht versucht einander zwischenzeitig umzubringen.

„Es ist schade, ich hätte gern gesehen, wie ihr einander die Köpfe abreist!", erwiderte Remus von der Seite.

Snape schüttelte bloß den Kopf als er seine Robe wieder zuknöpfte. Er ließ sich dabei Zeit und Harry konnte beobachten, wie nach und nach immer mehr von dem weißen Stoff hinter einer dicken Schicht schwarz verschwanden und den trainierten Körper darunter verdeckten. Erneut lief er rot an und sah zur Seite. Direkt in das grinsende Gesicht seines Meisters, was alles nur noch schlimmer machte. Denn der Mann schien zu wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorgegangen war.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus Snape wand sich wieder der Tür zu, um den Raum zu verlassen, es würde doch recht auffallend wirken, wenn sie alle vier zusammen gefunden werden würden. Vor allen Dingen dann, wenn Albus Dumbledore bereits Dinge vermutete. Der alte Magier hatte den schwarzhaarigen Mann mehrfach gefragt, ob er etwas über den neuen Gast vermuten würde. Immer wieder hatte Severus verneint, immer wieder gesagt, dass der Mann mit seiner ungewöhnlichen Haarfarbe nicht anders war, als alle anderen Magier die ihm begegnet waren. Er fragte sich noch immer, wie gerade Dumbledore, mit seiner erschreckenden Abscheu gegen schwarzmagische Wesen zu denen auch Nekromanten nach ihm gehörten, nicht wusste für was der Name Ulur allein stand.

Der Vampir schüttelte seinen Kopf und strich seine Roben glatt. Es brachte nichts, in einem unansehnlichen Zustand irgendwo einher zugehen, auch wenn er in dem alten Haus der Blacks regelrecht gefangen war. Seine Herkunft allein verbot es ihm.

„Severus!", rief Remus Lupin, als der Vampir seine Hand nach der Klinke ausstreckte.

Der Gerufene drehte sich um und kaum sah er in die goldenen Augen des Werwolfes, wusste er sofort, was der jüngere Mann von ihm wollte. Seufzend schloss er seine Augen. Es war nicht angenehm für ihn, seine wahre Gestallt zu verstecken, nachdem er sie endlich, nach so langer Zeit wieder angenommen hatte. Es tat ihm in seiner untoten Seele weh, zu verbergen wer er wirklich war, doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig.

„Mister Potter, ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie kein Wort über mich und den Kampf verlieren würden.", zischte Snape, nachdem seine Augen wieder ihre schwarze Farbe zurückerlangt hatten und er wieder gänzlich wie ein Mensch aussah.

Harry kräuselte seine Augenbrauen, er wusste sehr wohl, dass Snape sein Geheimnis als ein solches belassen wollte.

„Ich habe bereits einmal versprochen, dass alles was hier drin geschieht, hier bleibt.", manchmal fragte er sich, für wie dumm Snape ihn wirklich hielt.

Grummelnd folgte er Snape mit seinen Augen, als dieser leise aus der Tür verschwand und sie wieder hinter sich schloss.

„Harry, ich sollte dir vielleicht etwas über Vampire sagen, bevor du Severus Snape verwünscht.", flüsterte Marvin Ulur und drehte Harry mit einer Hand auf dessen Schulter zu sich um, „Es ist für einen Vampir schmerzhaft, seine wahre Erscheinung für lange Zeit zu verbergen und glaube mir eins, es muss lange gewesen sein, dass dieser Vampir gezeigt hat was er ist. Wäre dies nicht der Fall gewesen, hätte er mit mir ein wesentlich leichteres Spiel gehabt. Vergiss nie, dass wir Nekromanten uns der Toten bedienen, um unsere ganze Stärke zu erreichen, benötigen wir ihre Anwesenheit. Vampire hingegen, besonders solche wie dein Tränkelehrer, sind nicht an Tote gebunden, um die Totenmagie zu wirken. Severus Snape opfert mehr, als seine Ehre um die Magier und ihre Welt vor dem Untergang zu waren. Ihm gebührt mehr Ehre und Respekt, als ihm je entgegengebracht wurde!"

Der Griff den der ältere Nekromant auf seine Schulter ausübte wurde mit jedem Wort fester und Harry spürte die Magie die von seinem Lehrmeister ausging. Der Nekromant schien kein Problem damit zu haben, dass Harrys Gedanken an einigen Punkten während des Kampfes abgeschweift waren, doch er musste an sich halten, wenn es darum ging, wie wenig Respekt der Vampir erhielt.

Harry sah zu seinem Lehrmeister hinauf und was er in den grünen Augen des Mannes erblickte, verstörte ihn. Es war eine tief liegende Trauer, ein Schimmer, der sagte, dass etwas Wichtiges versäumt wurde und es dem Nekromanten schwer auf der Seele lastete.

„Was ihm angetan wurde, ist schlimmer als der Krieg der deiner Welt bevorsteht."

Mit einem letzten finsteren Blick an seinen Schüler schob sich der ältere Mann an diesem vorbei.

Harry sah verwirrt zu Remus auf. Dieser schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und klopfte dem jungen Mann ermutigend auf die Schulter. Er war ja selbst nicht im ganzen Bilde über den Vampir.

„Lass uns runter gehen, bevor jemand uns suchen kommt. Molly wird sich noch sorgen machen. Du kennst sie ja."

Damit war der junge Lehrling der letzte im Raum. Entnervt zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Teppich über den Zirkel gleiten. Sie hatten das jedes Mal getan, wenn sie den Raum verlassen hatten. Es war einfach nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, selbst wenn sie sich schon eine Ausrede bereit gelegt hatten. Je länger sie den Kreis geheim halten konnten, desto besser war es für sie. Harry verstand zwar noch immer nicht ganz, weshalb sein Lehrmeister so unglaublich vorsichtig war, doch er wollte ihn nicht unnötig erzürnen. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass der Nekromant ausgesprochen unersättlich werden konnte, wenn er erzürnt war. Genauso war ihm klar, wer Opfer dieser schlechten Laune werden würde, er, als der unerfahrene Lehrling, der er war. Seufzend drehte er sich zur Tür um und schreckte zurück. Im Türrahmen stand sein Lehrmeister und er trug ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Ein Lächeln was Harry Potter achtsam werden ließ.

„Ich vergaß eines, mein junger Schützling. Aber setzt dich doch erst, das Essen ist noch nicht soweit."

Harry rollte seine Augen, es war immer wieder etwas mit dem Mann. Manchmal fragte er sich, wo der Nekromant seinen Kopf gelassen hatte. Ihm fiel so vieles erst nachträglich ein.

„Na, wer wird denn undankbar werden! Also, ich kam nicht umhin um zu bemerken, wie du unseren gegenwärtigen Vampir angesehen hast."

„Ich… nein!", stammelte der junge Nekromant entsetzt und beschämt.

„Es ist keine Schande mein Junge, nicht im Geringsten. Vampire üben schon immer eine unglaubliche Anziehung auf lebende Wesen aus, besonders aber auf solche wie uns. Die Totenmagie ist natürlich für sie und das ist etwas, was ihre anziehende Wirkung auf uns um ein so vielfaches verstärkt.", lachte Marvin Ulur.

Harry war erleichtert. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass er sich in seinen Professor vergucken würde.

„Aber, für gewöhnlich geschieht dies nur, wenn der Vampir es auch beabsichtigt und seine Macht frei benutzt. Severus hingegen tut alles dagegen und dennoch wirkt der ‚Zauber der Vampire' auf dich. Etwas was sehr ungewöhnlich aber dennoch oft vorgekommen ist. Wobei ich noch nie von einem Vampir und einem Nekromanten gehört habe."

Der junge Potter blickte seinen Meister verwirrt an. Was bei Merlins Bart sollte das denn bitte bedeuten?

Marvin Ulur sah in die verständnislosen Augen seines Schülers und musste unweigerlich seufzen. Es war manchmal schon sehr erschreckend wie weniger er doch wusste und all das nur, weil der alte Mann von einem verdammten Zauberer das nötige Wissen zurückhielt. Dabei war es so unsagbar wichtig, über sich und die Welt in der man lebte bescheid zu wissen. Doch der Nekromant hatte auch das Gefühl, dass dieses Unwissen schon viel länger in den Adern der britischen Magiergemeinde floss. Es war diese Gleichgültigkeit ihrer Vergangenheit gegenüber, die England den Kopf kosten würde, aber verdammt sei er, wenn er seinen eigenen Schüler dumm sterben lassen würde.

„Wieder eine Wissenslücke die es zu stopfen gilt. Vampire und viele andere mächtige magische Wesen dieser Welt binden sich ein Leben lang an ein anderes Wesen. Magier tun dies nicht, doch auch sie sind manchmal davon betroffen. Häufig bleibt eine solche Bindung innerhalb der Art, doch selten kommt es auch vor, dass es unterhalb der magischen Arten zu Banden kommt. Vampire wie andere binden sich immer und selbst über ein Siegel oder andere Dinge, die ihre natürliche Anziehung zurückhalten erreicht sie dieses eine andere Wesen. Was ich dir hiermit sagen will Harry ist, dass es sehr gut möglich ist, dass du möglicher Weise der Lebenspartner für Severus Snape bist. Es ist nicht sicher, es kann auch einfach nur sein, dass alle natürlichen Regeln nicht für dich zutreffen, wie immer. Also,", mit einem schweren Stöhnen richtete sich der ältere der beiden auf, „ich denke das Molly Weasley mit dem Essen soweit ist."

Harry konnte es nicht fassen, er wollte es nicht fassen. Nein, er konnte nicht der Partner Snapes sein. Es musste einen anderen Grund haben, weshalb Snape eine solche Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Es musste einfach so sein!

Fest entschlossen, dass genau dies der Fall war, wand sich Harry endgültig der Tür zu und folgte dem älteren Nekromanten hinunter in die Küche. Er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was alles geschehen war und was es vielleicht für ihn bedeuten würde. Es war wahrhaftig am besten, wenn er alles vergessen würde.

Mit schweren Schritten trat er in die Küche, er befürchtete, dass seine Stimmung alle beeinflussen würde, doch er hätte sich denken können, dass die ausgelassene Stimmung die herrschte, trotz aller Dinge die ihnen bevorstanden, die seine verbesserte. Hermione zog ihn zu sich und drückte ihn in den Stuhl zu ihrer linken. Wieder saß er gegenüber von Snape, doch er wollte dem Vampir keine weiteren Gedanken schenken, als er sich dem Gespräch über Drachen anschloss. Sie hatten ihn schon immer fasziniert, aber im Gegensatz zu Charlie Weasley, hegte er kein Bedürfnis danach, ständig mit ihnen zu leben.

Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass Hermione und Ron noch immer zu ihm standen, obwohl er nicht mehr einer der ihren war und eigentlich zu einer Gruppe Magier gehörte, die Dumbledore tot wissen wollte. Er war froh, dass sie seine Freunde waren.


	14. Chapter 14

Wie ich festgestellt habe, als ich dieses Kapitel schrieb, habe ich mir selbst ein Bein gestellt. Die Zeit bis Hogwarts wieder anfängt beträgt noch sechs Tage, aber ich bin noch längst nicht da, wo ich Harry und Co. haben wollte. Das macht die ganze Sache etwas schwieriger. Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass ich komplett vergessen hatte, über Remus' Vollmond zu schreiben. Naja, wird irgendwann nachgeholt, wenn wieder einer ist.

Ich spare mir ab sofort das Disclaimer, da mittlerweile, dass bis auf Geschehen und einige Personen nichts mir gehört (naja die Fehler vielleicht auch). Genauso spar ich mir ab sofort die Warnung. Wer es jetzt noch nicht begriffen hat, tut mir schrecklich Leid und wird irgendwann später ein böses Erwachen haben.

Desweiteren Danke ich allen Lesern, Favorisierern und natürlich all den wundervollen, liebenswerten Reviewschreibern, die mir jedes Mal den Tag versüßen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich lade ein Kapitel hoch und muss ständig nachgucken, ob schon jemand was da gelassen hat. Schlimm.

Also dann, viel Spaß bis zum nächsten Mal (zur Info, das Ding war viel früher fertig, aber ich wollt euch an nichts Schnelles gewöhnen ^^)

Eigentlich hoffe Severus Snape, dass mit Potters neuen Kräften, so überraschend sie für sie alle waren, ein Ende der Schreckensherrschaft Dumbeldores kam. Der Mann hatte schon viel zu lange, zu viel Schaden angerichtet. Unter seiner Führung wurden ganze Werwolfrudel und Vampirverbände ausgelöscht, Schwarzmagie hatte eigentlich schon keine Chance mehr wieder anerkannt zu werden und mittlerweile erstreckte sich Dumbledores Machenschaften weit über die britische Küste hinweg.

Er hatte regen Kontakt in einige Bereiche Europas und alle berichteten davon, dass es immer schwerer wurde. Es war wahrhaftig an der Zeit, dass jemand sich des alten Magiers annahm und wer war da besser geeignet als Potter. Dumbledore brauchte den Jungen noch, konnte ihn also nicht alsbald beseitigen und bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, dachte der alte Mann auch noch, dass Potter völlig ahnungslos war. Wenn sie ihre Karten gut spielten, würde es vielleicht sogar ein leichtes Spiel werden. Man konnte nur darauf hoffen, denn würde Dumbledore mitbekommen, was vor sich ging, so würde es viele Opfer geben. Der Mann war mächtig, vielleicht nicht in seiner Magie, aber er konnte Menschen manipulieren und sie Dinge glauben lassen. Wie viele folgten ihm in dem Glauben, dass alles was der Mann sagte der Wahrheit entsprach.

Seufzend fuhr sich der Vampir über seine Augenbraue. Etwas was er sich, seitdem er aus Sankt Mungos raus war, angewohnt hatte. Die feine Narbe irritierte ihn. Eigentlich sollte so etwas gar nicht möglich sein. Er war ein verdammter Vampir und dennoch hatte Bellatrix LeStrange es fertig gebracht ihm eine bleibende Wunde zu verpassen. Diese Frau war nicht nur wahnsinnig, sondern auch noch fähig. Etwas was sie gefährlich machte. Severus hoffte, dass wenn Voldemort endlich erkenntlich seine Ziele ändern würde, sie nicht zu Dumbledore wechselte. Der Alte würde sie wahrscheinlich noch mit offenen Armen empfangen.

Molly Weasley war sehr zufrieden mit Harrys neuen Essgewohnheiten. Dank des Trainings verbrauchte er scheinbar so viel Energie, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als viel zu essen. Sie war heilfroh darum, auch wenn Harry abends immer so aussah, als wolle er sofort einschlafen. Es war die Sache doch wert. Seine Kleider hingen nicht mehr so schlimm an ihm, auch wenn sie jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sah, sich fragte, wieso der Junge nichts Besseres zum Anziehen hatte. Anfangs hatte sie nichts gesagt, doch Harry war siebzehn und jeder andere Junge in seinem Alter wollte zumindest etwas ordentlich aussehen. Vielleicht sollte sie einmal mit Dumbledore darüber reden. Es war sicherlich irgendwie möglich mit Harry in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, damit der Junge etwas Vernünftiges zum Anziehen hatte. Den Pullover hatte sie schon vor drei Jahren an Harry gesehen!

Wenn sie dann schon einmal da waren, konnten sie auch gleich alle nötigen Schulsachen holen. Es war nicht mehr so lange bis zum neuen Schuljahr und sie wusste, dass Hermione darauf brannte, in die neuen Bücher zu blicken. Sie war ein gutes Mädchen und tat den beiden jungen Männern gut. Aber es gefiel Molly gar nicht, dass sie und ihr jüngster Sohn Ron sich so schwer taten miteinander. Jeder konnte sehen, dass sie einander mochten. Aber das war anscheinend nicht genug. Vielleicht konnte sie auch dahingehend etwas unternehmen. Manchmal fragte sie sich, was aus den Ordensmitgliedern werden würde, wenn sie nicht da wäre. Snape und Remus zumindest wären schon lange vom Fleisch gefallen.

Die beiden waren wirklich unglaublich stur. Man könnte meinen, dass Snape zumindest sich etwas besser um seine eigene Gesundheit kümmern würde. Aber anscheinend hatte sie sich da gewaltig geschnitten. Das musste ganz dringend geändert werden, denn war er erst wieder in Hogwarts, war keiner mehr da, der ihn zum Essen zwang. Sicher versuchte Minerva es immer wieder, aber Snape rollte bloß mit den Augen. Remus würde zumindest etwas länger unter ihrer Aufsicht bleiben. Zumindest hoffte sie das.

Remus fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. Dumbledore hatte ihm einen Auftrag gegeben, der ihm gar nicht behagte. Bei Merlin, hätte der Mann nicht fragen können, ob er überhaupt dazu bereit war? Was dachte sich der Mann? Er konnte doch nicht einfach so zurück zu Fenrir Greyback kriechen und ihm glaubhaft rüberbringen, dass er nirgendwo anders hinkonnte. Es war regelrecht unmöglich, da ein Werwolf roch, wenn jemand log. Er würde, wenn alles schief ging, nicht lebend wieder kommen. Greyback würde ihn in der Luft auseinandernehmen und dann dem Rest seines Rudels zum Fraß vorwerfen. Zumindest sollte er zusehen, dass er sich am nächsten Tag von Harry und den anderen verabschiedete. Wo er hinging würde er keinem sagen, Dumbledore hatte ihn extra darum gebeten es geheim zu halten. Man wollte ja den Auftrag nicht gefährden. Von seinem Leben war nie die Rede gewesen. Verdammt, Snape hatte recht gehabt, was Dumbledore betraf. Sie waren verdammt, wenn keiner mehr da war, der dem Alten die Stirn bot. So schwer es zu fassen war, sie brauchten Voldemort zumindest dafür, dass er den Alten in Schach hielt.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er an seinen Lehrmeister herantrat. Marvin Ulur stand wie so oft an eine Wand gelehnt und beobachtete alles um sich herum. Der Mann strahlte eine unnatürliche Ruhe aus.

„Ich hoffe doch, du hast nicht wirklich vor laut zu fragen, was du zu fragen gedenkst.", zischte der ältere Nekromant ohne seinen Schüler anzusehen.

Harry zuckte zusammen. Eigentlich hatte er genau das vorgehabt. Es war eh keiner in Hörweite.

„Alle hier im Raum sind der Magie mächtig Junge, glaube nicht, dass nicht irgendjemand auf die Idee kommt uns zu belauschen. Es wäre ein Einfaches einen passenden Zauber zu wirken. Und da ich bezweifle, dass du an dich halten kannst, sollten wir jedes weitere Gespräch an einen anderen Ort verlegen."

Damit wand sich Marvin Ulur ab und verließ die Küche. Harry seufzte und folgte dem Älteren die Treppen hinauf. Ihr Ziel war das Zimmer neben Snapes. Eigentlich hatte Harry gedacht, dass der Nekromant es etwas luxuriöser mochte, aber anscheinend lag er da falsch. Das Zimmer so wusste er, war klein und bot gerade mal Platz für ein Bett und einen kleinen Schrank. Als er jedoch eintrat war er mehr als nur überrascht. Das Zimmer war riesig, hatte zwei große Fenster, auf deren Fensterbank man ohne Probleme sitzen konnte und war im Großen und Ganzen sehr stilvoll eingerichtet. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es im ganzen Haus kein solches Zimmer geben sollte.

„Magie mein lieber Schüler!", lachte Marvin ob des überraschten Gesichtsausdruckes seines Schülers.

Mit einem ernsteren Ausdruck fuhr er jedoch herum und ließ die Tür mit einem Blick ins Schloss fallen.

„Dieser Raum befindet sich nicht in deinem Haus. Wir befinden uns hier in meinem Anwesen. Es ist ein kleines Kunststück zwei Türen miteinander zu verlinken, vor allen Dingen dann, wenn das eine Haus unbekannt und so alt ist. Viele alte Häuser sind mit einer eigenen Magie erfüllt. Vor allen Dingen Kinder und heut zu Tage auch schlecht geschulte Erwachsene verlieren viel Magie. Diese bleibt eine Weile ungebunden bestehen und sucht sich dann einen Gegenstand an den es sich binden kann. So kommt es oft zu Poltergeistern, die gar nicht da sind. Schränke und Türen öffnen sich von allein, da ausreichende Magie es ihnen erlaubt. Um zwei Türen wie hier zu verbinden, muss man die natürliche Magie eines Raumes verändern und umlenken. Wenn man wie ich selbst die ältesten Grundkenntnisse der Magie versteht, ist es einfach, jeder andere Magier wäre gescheitert. Setzten!"

Harry tat wie gehießen und konnte nicht anders als den Raum bewundert zu betrachten. Unter einem der beiden Fenster stand ein großer Schreibtisch, direkt daneben an der Wand ein volles Bücherregal. Die andere Ecke war mit zwei Sesseln und einem Sofa ausgestattet, der zwischen ihnen stehende Tisch war über und über mit Büchern und Zettel bedeckt. In einer kleinen Nische stand ein kleines Bett. Eigentlich hatte Harry gedacht, dass sein Meister, wenn schon so luxuriös ein größeres Bett hatte.

„Ich nutzte diesen Raum immer, wenn ich mich außerhalb der Reichweite meines Anwesens befinde. Sei versichert, dass dies nicht meine normalen Räumlichkeiten darstellt. Für gewöhnlich pflege ich es meinen Arbeitsraum von meinem Schlafzimmer zu trennen. Aber unter gegebenen Umständen geht es nicht anders."

Mit einer Handbewegung sorgte der Nekromant dafür, dass sich das Bücherchaos von selbst richtete und ließ sich auf dem weißen Sofa nieder. Harry hatte sich in einen der Sessel gesetzt und blickte nun seinen Lehrmeister an.

„Ich weiß was in dir vorgeht Junge. Wir sollten vielleicht auch daran arbeiten, dass du nicht mehr wie ein Buch zu lesen bist. Ja ich habe Tom Riddle einiges beigebracht. Nachdem er Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatte ist er einige Jahre relativ ziellos durch die Welt gereist. Irgendwann sind wir einander über den Weg gelaufen. Ich habe gemerkt, dass er ein äußerst fähiger Mann war. Er hatte sogar die richtige Einstellung, obwohl er unter Dumbledore unterrichtet worden war. Also nahm ich mich seiner kurzerhand an."

Also hatte er Recht gehabt. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Was sollte er nun tun. Der Mann der dort vor ihm saß, hatte Voldemort unterrichtet, er hatte ihn vielleicht zu dem gefährlichen Magier gemacht, der er nun war.

„Wie soll ich mit diesem Wissen weiter machen? Ich kann nicht unter jemanden lernen, der Voldemort unterrichtet hat!"

„Du hast keine Wahl Junge. Jetzt wo du deine Kräfte erweckt hast, bleibt dir gar nichts anderes übrig, als zu lernen, wie du mit ihnen umgehst. Die Totenmagie ist eine sehr dominante Magie und sie wird ab irgendeinem Punkt dein ganzes Wesen ausfüllen. Wenn du nicht lernst sie zu kontrollieren, wirst du früher oder später jemanden verletzten und töten. Es gab viele, die sich gegen ihre Natur gestellt haben und daran zu Grunde gegangen sind. Entweder weil sie sich selbst letztendlich getötet haben oder weil ein wütender Mob sie meuchelte. Ganz oder gar nicht Potter!"

„Dann such ich mir wen anders. Wenn Dumbledore eh der böse ist, kann ich auch gleich das Land verlassen!", erwiderte Harry zornig.

„Viel Spaß bei der Suche! Die meisten Nekromanten leben bedeckt, keiner weiß, dass sie welche sind. Herr Gott selbst bei mir wissen es nur Menschen, denen ich wirklich vertraue und denen ich einen Blutsschwur abgerungen habe. Der Grund weshalb der alte Kautz mich noch nicht getötet hat, ist der, dass er nicht weiß, ob ich ein Nekromant bin. Ich kann auch einfach nur mit dem Familiennamen geboren sein, ohne die Totenmagie zu beherrschen."

Der junge Nekromant verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf die Tischplatte. Er wollte nicht von Ulur weiter unterrichtet werden.

„Du hast keine Wahl Junge!"

Harry funkelte den Älteren finster an.

„Wieso haben sie dann nicht dafür gesorgt, dass er weiterhin auf dem richtigen Weg blieb?"

Marvin Ulur seufzte. Das fragte er sich selbst immer wieder. Tom Riddle war ein unglaublich fähiger Mann gewesen. Er war klug, verständnisvoll und sehr talentiert. Unter seiner Führung hatte er viel gelernt und seine Kraft war ins Unermessliche gestiegen. Es kam selten vor, dass ein gewöhnlicher Magier einem Nekromanten das Wasser reichen konnte, doch Riddle war dazu in der Lage gewesen. Zumindest so lange, wie Marvin auch auf einem akzeptablen Level gekämpft hatte. Hatte er tiefer in seine Reserven gegriffen, hatte der jetzige Dunkle Lord keine Chance gehabt. Es war einfach die Tatsache, dass Nekromanten ohne weiteres auf ihren magischen Kern zurückgreifen konnten, ohne sich selbst dabei zu verletzten.

Irgendwann aber wollte Tom zurück nach England. Marvin hatte das nicht gefallen, aber er wollte ihn auch nicht von seiner Heimat fernhalten. Also hatte er ihn gehen lassen. Danach war eines zum anderen gekommen und schließlich hatte er sich selbst fast vernichtet in seinem Wahnsinn. Die Frage war nur, was hatte dazu geführt. Der Nekromant hatte eine böse Vorahnung. Es gab in diesem Haus einen Werwolf, der dabei war seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Ein Prozess der so schleichend war, wie der des Dunklen Lords. Es war demnach durchaus möglich, dass dieselbe Person dahinter steckte und alles wies auf Dumbledore. Aber wieso riskierte der Mann es einen wahnsinnig werdenden Werwolf im Haus zu halten, denn nichts anderes konnte man es nennen, was er mit Lupin machte.

Letztendlich war das aber nicht ihr größtes Problem. Denn am Horizont braute sich etwas zusammen, für das England noch längst nicht bereit war. Etwas was fatale Folgen für die weltweite Magiergemeinschaft haben würde. Es wäre von Vorteil, wenn er endlich einen Nachfolger hätte, auch wenn Harry noch einen langen Weg vor sich hatte und Marvin sich nicht sicher war, ob er es noch erleben würde, wenn Harry selbst ein Meister werden würde.

Frage des momentanen Kapitels: Habt ihr Fragen an mich? (mir fällt nichts ein momentan^^)


	15. Chapter 15

Omfc Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich so schrecklich lange gebraucht habe, um endlich wieder zum Schreiben zu kommen. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Mein Leben war ein wenig von Universität eingenommen worden. Zwischenzeitig ist mir wie so oft meine Muse abhanden gekommen. Ich hoffe einfach, dass ich, ob wohl ab Sonntag das neue Semester beginnt, ich etwas mehr zum Schreiben komme. An dieser Stelle sage ich gleich, erwartet nicht zu viel. Mein Stundenplan ist etwas wahnsinnig und ich hoffe, nach Ostern mit Arbeiten anfangen zu können.

Entsetzt muss ich feststellen, dass das letzte Update im September letzen Jahres war. Also vor Beginn des Wintersemesters. Schande über mein Haupt. Ehrlich. Ein halbes Jahr, nichts.

Ich bin unglaublich aufgeregt. Ab Anfang April, wobei noch kein Datum raus ist, ist Pottermore für alle offen. Ich will da rein . Worauf ich wahrhaftig am meisten gespannt bin, ist in welches Haus ich komme. Natürlich hoffe ich auf Slytherin oder Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff („What is a Hufflepuff?") wäre auch gut. Bloß nicht Gryffindor ^^.

Danke an alle Leser, Reviewschreiber und Favorisierer, die es trotz der unendlichen Wartezeit ausgehalten haben.

In der Hoffnung, dass ihr noch wisst, wer ich bin. Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 15.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte wirklich keine Wahl, aber gefallen musste es ihm nicht. Marvin Ulur hatte ihm erklärt, dass er ihn nach England hatte zurück gehen lassen und dass die Veränderung erst dann gekommen war. Er hatte also gar nicht einschreiten können.

„Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht gefällt Harry, aber wir beide haben keine Wahl. Es gibt vieles was du nicht verstehst, aber verstehen wirst und ich hoffe, dass dies bald der Fall sein wird. Außerhalb von England existieren die gleichen magischen Wesen wie hier. Sie alle leben in relativer Harmonie und Freiheit. Doch die Unterdrückung, die viele schwarzmagische Wesen hier bereits erfahren, beginnt sich auch auf das Festland auszustrecken. Dies ist etwas, was es zu verhindern gilt. England selbst hat sich in einem langen Abwärtsgang immer weiter in Dinge verstrickt, die es Jahrzehnte kosten wird, um sie wieder zu entwirren. Im gleichen Zug aber, braut sich etwas noch grauenvolleres zusammen und es kommt vom Festland hier her. Ich weiß nicht wieso jetzt und wieso es sich gerade England als Ziel gesetzt hat. Das ist auch der Grund weshalb ich hier bin. Nicht deinetwegen, du bist ein erfreulicher Fund ob des Schreckens den ich verfolge. Ich hoffe _ihn_ hier aufzuhalten."

Der Blick des Nekromantenmeisters war ernst. Seine grünen Augen sprachen von weitaus mehr, als er es mit Worten scheinbar konnte.

Harry schluckte. Er konnte in den Augen seines Meisters, die zum ersten Mal wirkliche Gefühle zeigten, Angst sehen. Wenn er sich eines sicher war, dann dass was auch immer Marvin Ulur Angst bereiten konnte, wirklich grauenvoll sein musste. Der junge Zauberer hatte eine Ahnung, dass er noch nicht erfahren würde, um was es sich dabei handelte. Ansonsten hätte es der Ältere ihm gesagt.

Seufzend strich sich der Nekromant einige verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und sah seinen Schüler an. Wenn er auf eines zu hoffen wagte, dann war es Harry Potter. Der Junge war wirklich ein Wunderkind. Vielleicht etwas naiv und unbedacht, aber fähig und mächtig. Er hatte schon einmal einen solchen jungen Briten getroffen. Tom Riddle war wie Harry fähig und mächtig gewesen, doch im Gegensatz zu seinem jetzigen Schüler, war Riddle auch bedacht und immer in der Lage gewesen einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Etwas was Harry wirklich nicht konnte.

Remus Lupin hatte alles gepackt, er hatte sogar alles Notwendige geregelt, falls er diesen Auftrag nicht überleben würde. Er war sich fast sicher, dass er es nicht überleben würde, aber die Hoffnung starb bekanntlich zu letzt. Seufzend strich er sich sein braunes Haar zurück und klopfte an der Tür, von der er wusste, dass sich dort sowohl Harry als auch Marvin Ulur befanden. Zumindest glaubte er das, denn die Spuren beider führten zu der Tür. Riechen konnte er beide dahinter jedoch nicht. Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ein Zauber sein musste, der es ihm unmöglich machte, die Nekromanten dahinter zu riechen.

Also klopfte er und hoffte, dass er noch die Chance bekam sich von Harry zu verabschieden. Er hörte nichts von drinnen, doch keine Minute später, konnte er beide Nekromanten riechen. Also hatte Ulur sie wirklich verborgen. Es war erstaunlich zu was der Mann fähig war, wenn er einen Werwolf täuschen konnte.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein ernst blickender Marvin Ulur stand im Rahmen. Sein Blick verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Mister Lupin, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich wollte kurz mit Harry sprechen, wenn das möglich ist."

Marvin nickte und ließ Remus eintreten. Wie auch Harry war der Werwolf recht überrascht, was er vorfand, nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

„Remus!"

„Harry, ich wollte mich verabschieden. Dumbledore hat mir einen Auftrag gegeben. Ich darf nicht darüber reden, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich davon zurück komme.", Remus wollte nicht um das Wichtige herum reden. Er wusste, dass Harry das hasste und er wollte, dass der Junge dies verstand. Der Werwolf hatte eine Ahnung, dass Harry ihn als eine Art Onkel sah. Sicher nicht als Vaterersatz, das war Sirius' Platz gewesen.

„Was… aber… wieso? Wohin?", Harry wollte es nicht wirklich glauben. Dumbledore schickte Remus einfach weg, ohne Vorwarnung und dann auch noch auf eine Mission, die der Werwolf vielleicht nicht überleben würde.

„Es tut mir Leid Harry. Ich habe keine andere Wahl und unter gegebenen Umständen, ist es vielleicht sogar besser, wenn ich verschwinde. Wer weiß, wie lange ich mich noch unter Kontrolle habe.", es tat Remus in der Seele weh.

Marvin Ulur hatte den beiden etwas Raum gelassen, aber er kam nicht umhin das Gespräch mit anzuhören. Es war schon ein gewaltiger Zufall, dass ausgerechnet jetzt Remus Lupin auf eine Mission geschickt wurde, von der er vielleicht nicht wiederkommen würde. Genau jetzt, wo der Werwolf anfing dem alten Mann zu misstrauen.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie es an sich niemanden sagen sollen, dennoch halte ich es für eine gute Idee, dass wir wissen, wem Dumbledore Sie in ihrem Zustand aufzwingen will."

Remus starrte den Nekromanten lange an. Von dieser Seite hatte er das nie betrachtet. Wollte Dumbledore, dass er und Fenrir Greyback sich gegenseitig töteten. Er konnte es so, darauf schieben, dass sie Werwölfe waren. Es als Zeichen dafür nehmen, dass sie unkontrollierte Bestien waren.

„Er schickt mich zu Fenrir Greyback und seinem Rudel. Ich soll mich ihnen anschließen, um so an Informationen zu gelangen. Aber jetzt, wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke. Er will, dass Greyback und ich uns gegenseitig töten. Wieso sonst schickt er mich auf eine solche Mission, ohne mir zu erlauben, irgendjemanden zu sagen wo ich bin."

Der Nekromant legte die Stirn in Falten. Das konnte genau das sein, was de r Alte bezweckte. Aber vielleicht konnten sie daraus einen Vorteil ziehen.

„Es wäre gut möglich, dass Sie die Hilfe des Wolfes annehmen können. Fenrir Greyback ist dafür bekannt, in gutem Kontakt zu seinem Wolf zu stehen. Vielleicht wäre es Ihnen mit seiner Hilfe möglich, den Fluch zu brechen. Wir wissen nicht wie tief dieser Zauber in Ihr Wesen eingreift. Von daher wäre es gut, wenn ein Werwolf Ihnen hilft."

„Ich bezweifle, dass jemand wie Greyback mir helfen wird."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich habe eine Vermutung und wenn sie stimmt, könnten wir mehr als nur einen Freund gewinnen."

Remus beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Er war nicht dumm und das Funkeln in den Augen des Nekromanten verhieß nichts Gutes. Die Frage war nur, für wen.

„Was genau meinen Sie damit?"

Nun grinste der langhaarige als er sich direkt zu Remus drehte.

„Ich tippe darauf, dass neben meinem armen ersten Schüler auch Greyback mit dem Zauber belegt wurde, mit dem Sie zu kämpfen haben. Gehen Sie zu ihm, erzählen Sie ihm die Wahrheit. Dass Sie Ihr Vertrauen in den Alten verloren haben, dass Sie beide verzaubert wurden und dass Sie nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, diesen Zauber zu brechen und Dumbledore in seine Schranken zu weisen."

„Und was dann. Selbst wenn es klappt, wir wissen nicht wie wir diesen Zauber brechen können.", fuhr Remus auf.

Selbst wenn Greyback verstehen würde und ihn am Leben ließ. Sie hatten keine Ahnung was Dumbledore mit ihnen angestellt hatte. Er bezweifelte auch, dass es irgendjemand wusste.

„Voldemort!", rief Harry und sprang auf, „Sie sagten, dass er, bevor er zurück nach England ist, noch bei Verstand war. Dumbledore hatte bestimmt auch bei ihm seine Finger im Spiel. Da sind auch Sie sich sicher. Er aber, so sagten Sie, ist wieder bei Verstand. Also muss er auch wissen, wie man diesen Zauber brechen kann."

Remus und Marvin waren beeindruckt. Harry konnte tatsächlich immer wieder, vor allen Dingen in den unerwartetsten Momenten, mit guten Ideen aufwarten.

„Und wer soll ihn so etwas fragen?", erwiderte Remus. Die Idee mochte gut sein, aber sie war Fehlerhaft.

„Snape, er ist doch ein Todesser, irgendwie."

„Nein, so etwas kann Severus Tom nicht fragen. Ich werde mich selbst auf den Weg machen. Aber es ist essentiell, dass Sie vorher Kontakt mit Greyback deswegen aufgenommen haben."

Ulur drehte sich wieder um und begann in einer kleinen, blauen Box zu suchen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er sich wieder umdrehte. In seiner Hand hielt der Nekromant, einen kleinen schwarzen Ring. Er war so klein, dass er keinem erwachsenen Mann an den Finger passen konnte.

„Dieser Ohrring, wird es Ihnen ermöglichen, mit mir in Kontakt zu treten. Tragen Sie ihn und sprechen Sie meinen Namen. Mehr ist nicht nötig."

Er legte den Ring in Remus Hand. Dieser drehte das unauffällige Schmuckstück in seiner Hand umher. Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen klippte er ihn an sein linkes Ohr.

„Danke."

Marvin Ulur lächelte nur leicht und stellte sich an das Fenster.

„Ich hoffe, dass geht gut.", flüsterte Remus.

„Ich auch. Ich möchte nicht auch noch dich verlieren, Remus!", erwiderte Harry leise.

Der Werwolf lächelte traurig. Dieser Abschied musste Harry besonders schwer fallen. Es gab keinen Erwachsenen zu dem er eine solche Bindung hatte, der noch lebte. Severus war der Einzige aus ihrem Schuljahr und er und Harry waren selten einer Meinung oder wechselten gar ein freundliches Wort miteinander.

„Das wirst du nicht. Ich denke, wir können uns sicher sein, dass wenn dein Lehrmeister recht hat, mir nichts geschehen wird. Für mich ist es momentan eigentlich hier am gefährlichsten."

Harry seufzte, musste aber einsehen, dass Remus recht hatte. Wenn Dumbledore wirklich hinter alle dem stecke, dann konnte Remus nicht hier bleiben.

„Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst und sobald etwas schiefläuft von wo auch immer verschwindest!"

„Natürlich. Tu mir einen Gefallen und gib dir Mühe. Du bist, wenn es hart auf hart kommt, vielleicht unsere einzige Hoffnung."

Beide umarmten sich, ehe Remus den Raum verließ. Der Werwolf hielt nicht an, als Molly ihn fragte, wohin er denn unterwegs war. Mit sicheren Schritten verließ er Grimmauld Place No. 12, in der Hoffnung es noch einmal wieder zusehen.

Was keiner wusste, war das Albus Dumbledore das Gehen des Werwolfs genau beobachtete. In seinen Augen, war es das letzte Mal, dass sie den Werwolf sehen würden.


End file.
